Der Tränkemeister
by Djap
Summary: Harry Potter und Severus Snape werden im Sommer nach Harrys 5. Schuljahr gezwungen, miteinander klar zu kommen was wird sich wohl daraus entwickeln?


**Eine Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Meister der Zaubertränke**

**Autor:** Djap

**Genre:** Slash, Lemon aber mal relativ ernst für mich

**Pairing:** Harry Potter x Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:** Niemand würde hier etwas für bezahlen… da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Außer Harrys und Sevs Rechten will ich auch keine verletzen! Echt!

**Widmung:** Für alle, die auch nicht SOOOOO begeistert von den vielen Draco x Harry Geschichten sind. Ich lese die zwar manchmal auch ganz gerne, aber ich bin eben ein Snape Fan, und zu dem passt nun mal Harry am besten! Besonders nach dem fünften Band und dem Okklumentikunterricht! Ansonsten mal wieder was für meine liebe Elbin, die mir so brav Stories aus dem Internet lädt!

**Zeitrahmen:** Beginnt nach dem fünften Band im Sommer und endet voraussichtlich VIELE Jahre später (aber nicht alles ausgeschrieben, versprochen! zwinker) obwohl sie für meine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich lang ist!

**So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy!**

**Eure Djap**

Meister der Zaubertränke

Es kam Harry so vor, als wäre es gerade mal gestern gewesen, dass er zum ersten Mal in Hogwarts über den See fuhr zu seinem neuen Leben.

Und dann gab es für ihn ein Leben, das er nie erwartete hätte, eines, das in dem Sommer nach seinem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts angefangen hatte. Doch jetzt stand er schon wieder vor Veränderungen, die er nicht ignorieren konnte, und auf einen weiteren neuen Lebensabschnitt hindeuteten.

Doch betrachten wir zunächst besser das Leben, dass dieser verfluchte Sommer, nach Sirius Tod für Harry bereithalten würde…

„Dudley verflucht und eins, jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"

Harry stapfte dicht gefolgt von seinem Cousin die Treppen hoch, der ihn immer wieder in die Seite piekste, stupste und anrempelte.

„Warum, du bist doch eh zu blöd um dich zu wehren, wenn du nicht zaubern kannst! Außerdem hat Daddy dir nicht erlaubt, dir was aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen! Ich brauch bloß nach ihm zu rufen, und dann kommt das alte Vorhängeschloss wieder dran, und du kriegst gar nichts mehr!"

So laut wie Dudley das brüllte, stand außer Frage, dass Onkel Vernon ihn so oder so schon gehört hatte, denn er stapfte auch schon durch den Flur auf die Treppe zu. Doch bevor Vernon losmeckern konnte schellte es an der Tür was beide Dursleys von ihm ablenkte. Entgegen dem Wunsch sich in Sicherheit seines Zimmers zu bringen blieb Harry stehen, einer dunklen Vorahnung folgend:

Dudley schoss noch vor seinem Vater an die Tür, wenn man sein Watscheln so bezeichnen konnte, und riss diese auf. Anschließend taumelte dieser überrascht zurück und versteckte sich hinter seinem Vater. Harry hätte über das Verhalten des 16-jährigen gelacht, würde er das gleiche Bedürfnis nicht auch jedes Mal verspüren, wenn er diesen Mann sah.

Vor der Tür stand kein geringerer als Professor Severus Snape höchst persönlich, mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und zugeknöpft wie eh und je. Er erblickte Harry, sagte aber nichts zu ihm, sondern wand seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Mann vor sich.

„Sie müssen Mister Potters Onkel sein, Vernon Dursley."

„Und wer sind sie?"

Vernon kam der Mann ziemlich irre vor, will heißen man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er ihn für einen Zauberer hielt, dementsprechend unfreundlich war er auch.

„Professor Dumbledore schickt mich, um ihrem Neffen Privatunterricht zu geben, und bittet Sie, mir für diese Zeit eine Unterkunft zur Verfügung zu stellen, da Sie sicher nicht wollen, das ich zaubere um herzukommen."

„Erwähnen Sie dieses Wort hier nicht!"

Er schnappte Snape am Zipfel seiner Robe und zog ihn herein, während er sich ängstlich vor der Tür umschaute. Der war derart überrascht von solch einer Unverfrorenheit, dass es ihm glatt die Sprache verschlug. Noch lebte also Onkel Vernon, auch wenn der Zaubertränkelehrer ihm gerade ziemlich böse Blicke zuwarf. Schade! dachte sich dabei Harry.

„Wie stellen Sie sich das eigentlich vor? Es ist schlimm genug, dass wir gegen unseren Willen Harry aufnehmen mussten, was sollte Ihnen das Recht geben, ihn jetzt hier zu unterrichten und auch noch hier zu wohnen?"

Inzwischen war auch Tante Petunia im Zimmer angekommen und schaute irritiert auf das Spektakel vor sich:

„Es sollte in ihrem Interesse liegen, dass Harry die Schule möglichst zügig verlässt, und das wird er bei diesen Noten nicht schaffen, wenn er keinen zusätzlichen Unterricht erhält. Das wiederum heißt, er wird noch einen Sommer länger hierher zurückkehren, was bestimmt in ihrem Interesse liegt!"

Snapes Stimme tropfte triefte schon vor Hohn, und Harry gefiel es, wie Snape mit seinem Onkel umsprang, dennoch wollte er widersprechen, immerhin waren seine Noten jetzt wirklich nicht so schlecht, er hatte vor kurzem eine Eule erhalten und alle ZAGs geschafft bis auf Wahrsagen (wer hätte das gedacht?) und natürlich Zaubertränke.

Doch gerade als Harry widersprechen wollte brachte Snapes kalter Blick ihn zum Schweigen.

„Und wie wollen Sie das bitteschön machen? Immerhin darf er doch in den Ferien gar nicht z… za… Sie wissen schon was!"

„Das sollten Sie mal meine Sorge sein lassen!"

„Es ist mir egal, ob Sie diesen Nichtsnutz unterrichten, aber Sie werden hier auf keinen Fall einziehen!"

Vernon Dursleys Schlagader an seiner Stirn war dermaßen angeschwollen, dass man befürchten musste, sie würde gleich platzen, und sein hochroter kopf machte keinen besseren Eindruck.

„Okay, dann wird es Sie ja nicht stören, wenn ich jeden morgen auf dem Besen hier anreisen werde."

„Vergessen Sie es! Wir haben nichts mit Ihnen zu tun und Sie werden es nicht wagen hier noch einmal aufzutauchen, damit das klar ist! Sonst gehe ich zur Polizei und zeig Sie an."

Vernon wollte Snape wieder an seiner Robe packen doch dieser hielt inzwischen seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, und zwar genau unter Vernons Nase.

„Nur weil Ihr Neffe als Schüler in den Ferien nicht zaubern darf, heißt das nicht, dass dies auch auf Lehrer zutreffen muss. Und ich rate Ihnen dringlich, mich auf keinen Fall je wieder anzufassen, weil Sie das sonst wirklich bereuen würden."

Harry weidete sich an dem Leid seines Onkels, der inzwischen gegen seinen Willen unter dem Blick dieser eiskalten schwarzen Augen zu zittern begonnen hatte, dennoch hielt er es für den richtigen Augenblick, sich auch endlich an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen, weil Vernon endlich schwieg.

Immerhin kannte Harry ja Snapes böse Blicke zur Genüge, und hatte die Furcht davor teilweise eingebüßt. Und abgesehen davon sollte Snape ihn wieder unterrichten und dieser Gedanke gefiel dem jungen Potter jetzt wirklich gar nicht.

„Aber ich dachte, Sie wollten mich nicht mehr unterrichten. Ich denke nicht, dass das mit uns gut gehen würde. Wir würden uns bestimmt schon nach 2 Minuten wieder in den Haaren liegen."

Bevor Snape etwas dazu sagen konnte, schaute Vernon verblüfft drein. Dann grinste er so breit und gehässig, wie vermutlich noch nicht einmal Voldemort selbst grinsen konnte:

„Ihr könnt euch nicht leiden, was?"

Jetzt schauten sowohl Snape als auch Harry irritiert auf Vernon Dursley.

„Wenn das so ist: Willkommen in meinem Haus. Und damit das klar ist, sollte ich Sie jemals außerhalb von Harrys Zimmer antreffen oder wirklich auf einem Besen, dann werde ich diesem ominösen Schulleiter selbst davon Bericht erstatten!"

Vernons Grinsen blieb immer noch, als er sich einfach umdrehte und Snape wortlos im Flur stehen ließ. Dieser schaute daraufhin Harry irritiert an, der selbst bloß mit den Schultern zuckte und resigniert eine einladende Handbewegung zu seinem Zimmer machte.

Snape rauschte daraufhin wortlos voraus, bis die beiden endlich Harrys Zimmertür hinter sich schlossen.

Snape wollte dort angekommen sofort das Gespräch beginnen, aber Harry bedeutete ihm ruhig zu sein, was dieser zu dessen Verwunderung sogar tat. Harry schlich sich wieder zur Tür zurück, dann schwang er diese mit großem Schwung nach außen auf, woraufhin es dumpf knallte, und Dudleys Stimme von der anderen Seite zu hören war:

„Autsch!"

„Oh, das tut mir aber Leid Dudley!"

meinte Harry daraufhin trocken und schloss die Tür wieder. Diesmal sperrte er sie sogar von innen ab. Dann machte er eine Geste zu Snape, dass er sich setzen solle.

Doch diesmal kam Snape der Geste nicht nach, sondern wanderte unruhig zum einzigen Fenster in dem Raum und schaute nach draußen, während er Harry den Rücken zuwandte.

Harry ging das minutenlange Schweigen ziemlich auf die Nerven, bis er sich schließlich aufraffte und seinen Zaubertrankprofessor direkt ansprach:

„Verraten Sie mir jetzt, was hier los ist, oder wollen Sie bis Ferienende so da stehen bleiben?"

„Das, was ich sagte. Ich werde Sie wieder unterrichten. Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, Ihren Okklumentikunterricht fortzuführen, da er der Meinung ist, dass Sie jetzt wohl mit allen Mitteln versuchen werden, meinen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten. Er meinte, Sie hätten aus ihren Fehlern gelernt, und auch aus seinen – auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was er damit sagen wollte. Außerdem hat Professor McGonagall mich gebeten, Ihnen tatsächlich Nachhilfe in Zaubertränken zu geben. Sie ist wohl der irrwitzigen Meinung verfallen, sie könnten es tatsächlich schaffen, Auror zu werden, und da dies ihr Wunsch sei, würden Sie sich bestimmt auch besonders in das Studium der Zaubertränke vertiefen. Sie bat mich Sie trotz nicht erreichtem ZAG in meinen Fortgeschrittenenkurs zu nehmen, was nur auf ausdrückliche Verantwortung durch den Lehrer erlaubt ist."

„Und das alles machen Sie natürlich weil sie so ein netter Mensch sind, und mich so gut leiden können."

Harry wusste, dass es sicher nicht gut war, den Professor zu reizen, aber nach so vielen Tagen Dursleys und einem todtraurig dort verbrachten siebzehnten Geburtstag brauchte er dringend jemanden, an dem er seine Wut auslassen konnte. Da kam ihm der verhasste Zaubertranklehrer gerade recht!

Der schaute ihn jetzt nur kurz böse über die Schulter an, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu, bis er den Kopf wieder abwandte. Harry wollte endlich wissen, was hier los war, also wagte er einen Vorstoß:

„Verraten Sie mir jetzt, wer Ihnen den Cruciatus aufgehalst hat, oder wollen Sie mich einfach weiterhin anschweigen?"

Harry war aufgefallen, wie schwerfällig Snape sich bewegt hatte, und er kannte die Folgen des Cruciatus, immerhin hatte er selbst schon den ein oder anderen abbekommen.

Snapes Augen hellten sich vor Überraschung etwas auf, als er sich jetzt erschrocken umdrehte und Harry anstarrte. Dann hörte Harry seinen Zaubertrankprofessor tatsächlich seufzen, was er vorher noch nie von ihm gehört hatte. Snape gab klein bei? Es musste wirklich etwas Schlimmes passiert sein.

„Meine Deckung ist aufgeflogen. Ich konnte mich lediglich durch einen dummen Zufall retten. Da wir jetzt durch meine Entlarvung einen wichtigen Vorteil verloren haben, hat Dumbledore seinen Schutz um Sie verstärkt. Ich bin als zusätzliche Wache für Sie hier, und Sie sind sozusagen eine zusätzliche Wache für mich. Alleine nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren wäre zu unsicher gewesen, und alle anderen Plätze, an denen ich unterkommen hätte können, kennen die anderen Todesser. Alle außer den Grimauldplatz natürlich, und dorthin konnte ich nicht zurückkehren, weil das die Todesser damit nur darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte.

Also hat Dumbledore mich hierhin geschickt, da er weiß, dass kein Todesser Sie hier angreifen wird. Somit ist mein Leben geschützt, solange ich hier bei Ihnen bin, und so lange sind Sie durch meine Anwesenheit geschützt, weil ich alle Todesser kenne. Sollten sie also dennoch einen unerwarteten Angriff planen, bin ich der erste, der das erkennen würde. Zufrieden, Mr. Potter?"

Harry konnte nur nicken. Eine so detaillierte Antwort hätte er nicht erwartet, schon gar nicht von Severus Snape höchstpersönlich.

Dieser schien das zu bemerken, deshalb fügte er hinzu:

„Es war nicht meine Idee, Ihnen das alles so genau zu erklären, aber Dumbledore sagte, ich solle es Ihnen haarklein erzählen, weil er alte Fehler vermeiden wollte."

Snape strich sich durchs Haar und ließ sich gegen die Fensterbank hinter ihm sinken. Gegen seinen Willen musste Harry bemerken, dass der Zaubertranklehrer ziemlich müde aussah und sehr geschafft, als hätte er zwei Wochen lang kein Auge zugemacht. Und vermutlich war das wohl sogar der Fall.

Harry wühlte in seinen Taschen des viel zu weiten Kapuzenpullis und brachte zwei Äpfel und zwei Käsebrote zum Vorschein. Sowohl ein Brot auch einen Apfel hielt er jetzt auffordernd Snape hin und fragte leise:

„Haben Sie Hunger?"

Harry musste fast grinsen, als er Snapes verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck sah. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. Dann änderte sich der Ausdruck und er brachte Skepsis mit sich. Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig und maulte schließlich:

„Hören Sie, ich hatte vor das selber zu Essen, aber weil ich ja damit gerechnet habe, dass Sie auftauchen würden, habe ich eins davon mit Veritaserum vermischt, ach nein noch besser, ich habe es gleich vergiftet, und gebe Ihnen das jetzt natürlich! Sie wissen doch, wo ich so gut in Zaubertränken bin!"

Harry erschrak fast dabei, wie weit Snape sich in seiner Gegenwart ohne es zu wollen gehen ließ, denn er war sich sicher, dass dieser bei all dem Sarkasmus in Harrys Worten fast sogar schwach gelächelt hätte.

Dann griff Snape wortlos nach dem Brot und begann hungrig zu Essen. Er musste fürchterlichen Kohldampf gehabt haben, denn Harry hatte nicht einmal die Hälfte seines Brotes gegessen, als Snape sogar den Apfel schon gemampft hatte. Wortlos reichte Harry ihm auch den zweiten, und nach kurzem Zögern aß Snape auch diesen.

Inzwischen dämmerte es, und als Harry auch fertig gegessen hatte, rang sich Snape zu einem weiteren Satz durch.

„Zeigen Sie mir jetzt mein Zimmer!"

Harry musste grinsen, weil Snape es wohl offensichtlich nicht verstanden hatte. Er machte eine Geste den Raum umfassend und schaute dann stumm zu Snape.

„Und was soll das jetzt heißen?" Snape klang äußerst genervt, weil er ihn nicht verstand.

„Sie haben meinen Onkel doch gehört. Sie werden mit meinem Zimmer vorlieb nehmen müssen. Und so sehr es mir auch gefallen hat, wie Sie ihn eingeschüchtert haben, ich würde Ihnen nicht raten, sich wirklich außerhalb des Zimmers zu zeigen.

Ich denke, das Bad auf dieser Etage fällt nicht darunter, aber das ist auch gleich hier nebenan. Und das wird auch nur von mir benutzt, von sonst niemandem. Deshalb werden Sie das wohl auch benutzen können, aber machen Sie sich keine zu großen Hoffnungen, da ist nicht genug Platz zum Schlafen drin. Und um das Ganze noch Schlimmer zu machen habe ich auch Hausverbot, und muss den Rest der Ferienzeit in meinem Zimmer bleiben. Und bis übermorgen komme ich auch nicht mehr an den Kühlschrank, weil da jetzt bestimmt ein dickes fettes Vorhängeschloss dran ist."

Harry ließ sich resigniert aufs Bett sinken und legte die Arme über den Kopf. Er fragte sich, wie Snape auf diese blendenden Neuigkeiten wohl reagieren würde.

„Mr. Potter, meine Nerven sind gereizt genug, ich bin nicht in Stimmung für derartige Witze!"

„Das war kein Witz. Hielten Sie es wirklich für einen Scherz dass ich mich jedes Mal mit Händen und Füßen wehre, wenn es heißt ich soll in den Sommerferien in dieses Loch zurück?"

„Na schön, wann bekommen wir die Matratze und die Decken?"

Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht Ihr ernst, Mr. Potter!"

„Wir werden nehmen müssen, was ich habe, Sie können das Bett haben! Sie sehen müder aus als ich."

„Mr. Potter?"

„Ja?"

„Ihre Verwandten sind echt die Pest!"

Snape stellte das derart trocken fest, das Harry zum ersten Mal seit die Ferien begonnen hatten ernsthaft entspannt auflachte. Er grinste Snape fröhlich zu, als er sich daran machte in seinem Schrank nach Dudleys uraltem Schlafsack zu suchen. Da waren ja auch schon die Decken.

Zu seinem Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass Snape sich neben ihn gestellt hatte und ihm tatkräftig beim Räumen half.

Nach einer halben Stunde Rücken und Schieben hatten sie es tatsächlich geschafft, das Zimmer einigermaßen herzurichten, dass noch jemand auf dem Boden übernachten konnten.

„Warum benutzen Sie eigentlich keine Zauber?"

Wollte Harry dann doch irgendwann wissen, weil ihm das doch reichlich seltsam vorkam. Wenn er zaubern dürfte, würde er vermutlich gar nichts mehr ohne machen.

„Weil ich mich darauf beschränken soll, dies nur im äußersten Notfall zu tun."

„Und wie wollen Sie mir dann Okklumentikunterricht geben?"

Snape seufzte.

„Sie haben es immer noch nicht begriffen, oder? Die Kunst in der Okklumentik liegt nicht am Zaubern, sie liegt in der Selbstbeherrschung. Ich werde versuchen, Sie darin zu unterrichten, Ihren Kopf endlich leer zu machen. Den richtigen Unterricht werden wir auf Hogwarts verschieben müssen. Dieser wird jedoch ein Klacks sein, wenn Sie sich endlich zu beherrschen lernen."

„Aha."

Harry war zu müde, um weiter darüber nachzudenken. Etwas anderes schlich sich in seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wo haben Sie eigentlich ihr Gepäck?"

„Dumbledore wird mir morgen eine Eule mit ein paar Sachen schicken." Meinte Snape jetzt abwesend, während er noch immer einige Möbel verrückte.

„Soll ich Ihnen für heute Nacht etwas leihen?"

„Was?"

Snape hatte heute schon so oft irritiert geschaut, dass Harry glaubte, er müsse das ins Guinnes Buch der Rekorde schreiben. Dann sah der Zaubertranklehrer an sich herab und schien zu begreifen.

„Nein, für heute wird es reichen."

Harry nickte und schaute nach draußen. Es war jetzt wirklich schon dunkel draußen, also auch spät. Es wäre wohl das Vernünftigste, jetzt erst einmal eine Runde zu schlafen.

Harry verabschiedete sich also kurz und schlüpfte ins Bad. Sein Schlafshirt und seine Schlafshorts lagen dort schon bereit, aber er beeilte sich nicht sonderlich. Immerhin wurde ihm jetzt hier allein in diesem Raum klar, das Snape wohl tatsächlich die nächsten vier Wochen in seinem Zimmer mit ihm verbringen würde.

Harry kannte diesen Blick an Snape, der alles ignorierte, was dem widersprechen könnte, was er für richtig hielt. Er sah zwar angeschlagener aus, als Harry ihn bisher je gesehen hatte, aber auf eine sonderbare Art und Weise noch stärker als sonst.

Moment einmal, habe ich wirklich gerade gedacht, dass ich fände Snape sei stark? Niemand ist stark, der mich so triezt für das, was mein Vater ihm angetan hat. Das hat schließlich absolut nichts mit Stärke zu tun!

Doch trotz dass er versuchte, sich selbst zur Raison zu bringen, gelang es ihm nur zum Teil.

Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass er nicht wusste, ob er nicht an Snapes Stelle genauso verbittert gewesen wäre.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass Snape offensichtlich Bekanntschaft mit Voldemorts Cruciatus gemacht hatte. Das wünschte Harry niemandem. Nicht einmal dem ihm verhassten Zaubertrankprofessor.

Vielleicht lag es aber wohl am vordergründigsten daran, dass er Snapes Privatsphäre derart auch noch ohne jegliche Gewissensbisse verletzt hatte.

Als er in den Ferien in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt war, hatte er oft daran gedacht, wie wütend Snape an diesem Abend gewesen war. Und so sehr er sich es wünschte, das Gefühl von diesem ungerecht behandelt worden zu sein wollte sich einfach nicht mehr einstellen. Natürlich war es demütigend gewesen, dass er Snape für den Okklumentikunterricht in seinen Kopf schauen lassen musste, aber nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore hatte Harry eingesehen, dass es ja nun einmal nur zu seinem besten passieren sollte. Und auch wenn Snape in seinen Ausführungen nicht besonders konkret und fürsorglich war, so war es dennoch seine Schuld gewesen, dass er niemals geübt hatte und dementsprechend nichts gelernt hatte.

Als Harry sich endlich dazu aufraffte, wieder zurück in sein Zimmer zu gehen (nach Zehnminütigem Zähneputzen hatte er es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen, dass die Zahnpasta ihm noch seine Zähne wegätzen würde), machte er eine überraschende Entdeckung.

Snape lag komplett angezogen auf dem Schlafsack und schlief offensichtlich erschöpft tief und fest.

Wie unvorsichtig! Schoss es Harry durch den Kopf.

Also hatte er den größten Teil seiner Erschöpfung sogar noch zu verbergen gewusst. Harry spürte, dass er Snapes Selbstbeherrschung ein bisschen bewunderte, auch wenn sich eigentlich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte. Er erlaubte sich, den Mann etwas näher zu betrachten und stellte fest, dass er ihn zum ersten Mal ohne zusammengekniffene Stirnfalte sah. Sonst hatte Snapes Gesicht immer irgendwie den Ausdruck, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen – sogar wenn er fies grinste.

Aber jetzt, im tiefen Schlaf war das von ihm abgefallen, und er sah regelrecht friedlich aus. Aber nicht nur friedlich, auch verletzbar. Diese Erkenntnis versetzt Harry einen Stich, den er in dieser Form nicht erwartet hätte. Irgendetwas war seit letztem Schuljahr mit Harry geschehen, nur wusste er es noch immer nicht wirklich einzuordnen.

Auf jeden Fall ist es wohl dieser Erkenntnis über Snapes tatsächliche Verletzbarkeit zu verdanken, dass Harry sich dazu aufrafft, ihn doch noch ins Bett zu legen.

Er hatte es ernst gemeint, als er Snape sein Bett angeboten hatte, auch wenn dieser das offensichtlich ignoriert hatte. Es war immerhin bestimmt nicht besonders gut, dass Snape cruciatusgeschwächt auf dem harten Boden schlief. Das würde die Schmerzen sicher nicht lindern. Und ein Snape mit Schmerzen, das dachte sich Harry, war bestimmt noch unerträglicher und übellauniger, als sonst.

Der siebzehnjährige Harry war zwar noch minimal kleiner als der hochaufgeschossene Zaubertrankprofessor, aber trotz Umbridges Quidditchverbot hatte Harry sein körperliches Training nicht vernachlässigt.

Deshalb fiel es Harry jetzt auch nicht weiter schwer den Professor nach einer kurzen Denkpause vorsichtig auf die Arme zu nehmen, und aufs Bett zu legen. Einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde Snape dabei aufwachen, aber seine eigene Erschöpfung hinderte ihn daran. Stattdessen kuschelte er sich sogleich aufs weiche Bett.

Harry überlegte, ob er ihn nicht von den engen Sachen etwas befreien sollte, aber sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb hinderte ihn daran. Er war sich nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass er es nicht überleben würde, wenn Snape morgen früh aufwachen würde, und feststellen würde, dass Harry ihn ausgezogen hatte. Harry war sich sicher, dass Snape dann sogar Dumbledores Zorn egal wäre, weil er Harry Potter getötet hatte…

Harry grinste, während ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, also zog er nur Decke und Federbett über den stets miesgelaunten Mann, um es sich kurz darauf selbst im Schlafsack gemütlich zu machen. Er dachte nicht mehr lange über diese seltsame Situation nach, da er selbst sogleich ziemlich müde einschlief.

Am nächsten morgen, als es noch dunkel war, wurde Harry von einem Schnabel geweckt, der immer wieder gegen sein Fenster klopfte. Einen Moment lang war er verwirrt, weil es unmöglich Hedwig sein konnte, da er sie gar nicht rauslassen durfte. Und sonst durfte er auch niemandem etwas schreiben, darum hatte Dumbledore ihn gebeten. Sonst würde das den Grimauldplatz, an welchem sich alle seine Freunde befanden, in Gefahr bringen.

Erst als das Geräusch auch nach längerem Überlegen nicht aufhörte, bemerkte Harry noch ein weiteres seltsames Geräusch. Es hörte sich doch tatsächlich so an, als würde jemand neben ihm leise schnarchen. Harry wollte sich erheben, als er bemerkte, dass jeder seiner Knochen seinen eigenen Katzenjammer anstimmte.

Dann endlich verstand er es. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr in einem Schlafsack übernachtet, und jetzt endlich fiel ihm auch wieder der Grund dafür ein. Er sprang auf, so schnell sein Körper ihn ließ ohne sich zu verrenken und riss das Fenster auf, um die Eulen hereinzulassen. Es waren insgesamt 4 Eulen, die einen großen Koffer trugen (natürlich nachtschwarz) und zwei Briefe mit dem Hogwartssiegel.

Er gab den Eulen etwas zu Fressen, dann öffnete er den Brief, der an ihn adressiert war.

Lieber Harry,

ich hoffe, dein Besuch bereitet dir nicht zu viele Unannehmlichkeiten. Ich dachte mir, dass du einen Verbündeten gegen deine Verwandtschaft gut gebrauchen könntest, und ich hoffe sehr, dass ihr beide euch vertragen werdet. Es ist wichtig, bitte denke immer daran. Die Häuser müssen zusammenstehen, so wie der sprechende Hut uns schon warnte.

A. Dumbledore

Harry seufzte. Tja, damit war es wohl besiegelt. Hatte er gestern insgeheim noch irgendwie gehofft, dass Snape heute wieder verschwinden würde, so war gerade das unabänderliche Urteil gefallen. Snape würde hierbleiben, weil Dumbledore es so wollte, und auch Harry würde sich nicht gegen dessen Willen stellen.

Er nahm seine Feder, Tinte und ein Stück Pergament, dann schrieb er damit eine kurze Antwort.

Er verwendete weder eine Anrede, noch einen Absender, da er nicht wusste, ob die Eulen angewiesen waren, zum Grimauldplatz zurückzufliegen. Immerhin wäre das ziemlich auffällig gewesen. Und sie konnten immer noch abgefangen werden. Er schrieb

Habe die Nachrichten und den Koffer erhalten. Mein Besuch schläft noch, aber ich denke, ich spreche für uns beide, wenn ich sage, dass wir verstanden haben und die Anweisungen befolgen werden. Fiebere meiner Rückkehr entgegen.

Dann rollte er das Pergament zusammen, und befestigte es am Fuß der Eule. Nachdem alle etwas gefressen hatten, um sich zu stärken, scheuchte er sie zum Fenster, damit sie noch wegfliegen würden, bevor es hell wurde, und Vernon sie sehen könnte.

Dann schloss er das Fenster wieder und trug den Koffer neben sein Bett, auf dem Snape immer noch seelenruhig leise vor sich hinschnarchte. Harry brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, ihn so zu wecken, also legte er sich einfach noch einmal hin, und grübelte über die neue Situation nach.

Als es langsam hell wurde, konnte Harry einfach nicht mehr ruhig liegen bleiben. Er entschloss sich dazu, erst einmal eine anständige Dusche zu nehmen, um seine Gedanken zu klären. Auch diesmal ließ Harry sich viel Zeit dabei, und kehrte erst eine Stunde später wieder in sein Zimmer zurück. Und er kam gerade richtig.

Harry hatte sich schon gefragt, wie viel Zeit wohl zwischen Snapes Flucht vor Voldemort und seiner Ankunft im Ligusterweg gelegen haben. Es konnte nicht viel Zeit gewesen sein, oder Snape hatte das Schlafen wirklich lange herausgezögert. Als Harry nämlich sein Zimmer betrat, wurde er Zeuge, wie sich der Zaubertrankprofessor unruhig auf dem Bett hin und herrollte. Der entspannte Ausdruck war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und hatte einem schmerzverzerrten Platz gemacht. Zu Harrys Verwunderung, aber auch zu ihrer beider Glück kam jedoch kein einziger Laut über Snapes Lippen, die er fest zusammen gepresst hatte.

Schon wieder bewunderte Harry Snape, er kann sich nur sehr genau daran erinnern, wie er selbst Madam Pomfreys komplette Krankenstation zusammengebrüllt hatte, als er sich in seinen Träumen mit dem Cruciatus auseinandergesetzt hatte.

Es war eine normale Reaktion auf den Fluch, um nicht verrückt zu werden, und es war nicht gut, den Schlafenden zu wecken, da die Alpträume sonst so lange zurückkehren würden, bis sich der Betroffene endgültig damit auseinandergesetzt hatte oder seinen Verstand verlor.

Harry hatte auch von Madam Pomfrey gelernt, wie man der Person helfen konnte und auch, wenn es noch immer Snape war, der da vor ihm lag, wusste er, dass es seine Pflicht war, ihm jetzt zu helfen. So schnell er konnte ohne den Professor zu wecken, schlüpfte er also noch einmal ins Bad und füllte Mangels eines anderen Gefäßes einen Zahnputzbecher mit warmem Wasser und schnappte sich noch drei Waschlappen. Dann ließ er sich neben Snape nieder und versuchte ihn möglichst sanft daran zu hindern, sich weiter herumzurollen.

Auch das gelang Harry erstaunlich schnell und langsam aber sicher machte sich in dem Jungen die Vermutung breit, dass Snape wohl schon öfter mit dem Cruciatus zu kämpfen hatte, als er sich vorstellen konnte.

Schnell befeuchtete er die Waschlappen mit dem warmen Wasser und platzierte einen davon vorsichtig auf Snapes Stirn. Die anderen beiden gehörten jetzt auf die Handgelenke.

Also öffnete Harry vorsichtig die Ärmel von Snapes Robe, als er entdeckte, was wohl den Traum ausgelöst haben musste.

Voldemorts Mal leuchtete schwarz und kraftvoll an Snapes Unterarm. Offenbar hatte dieser seine Todesser zusammengerufen, was auch Snape gespürt haben musste.

Harry schluckte, verdrängte aber die schwermütigen Gedanken an den dunklen Lord und legte die Waschlappen auf dessen Handgelenke. Snape war immer noch unruhig, blieb aber auf dem Rücken liegen, so dass die Waschlappen nicht verrutschten. Harry wechselte die improvisierten Umschläge sobald sie abgekühlt waren und harrte einige Stunden so neben Snape aus.

Er hatte sich zu diesem Zweck eines seiner Lieblingsbücher geschnappt, und las immer wieder einige Passagen darin, um sich von dem geistigen Kampf neben sich abzulenken.

Gegen Abend wurde der Zaubertrankprofessor dann endlich etwas ruhiger, und sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht löste sich etwas. Schließlich wachte er langsam auf und wurde Zeuge eines sehr seltsamen Bildes. Auch er hatte zuerst Orientierungsschwierigkeiten, aber am ungewöhnlichsten fand er die Tatsache, dass der junge Potter neben ihm über einem Buch gekauert, auf einem Stuhl saß.

„Was…?"

Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, wobei ihm aber der Waschlappen von der Stirn ins Gesicht rutschte. Verwirrt schaute er auf seine Handgelenke, auf die Lappen und dann wieder auf Potter. Der hatte sich ihm jetzt zugewandt und war vom Stuhl aufgestanden.

„Sie sollten noch ein bisschen liegen bleiben, Sie haben gerade erst gewonnen."

Snape schaute überrascht zu, wie Harry die Waschlappen einsammelte und ihm ein Glas Wasser reichte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er das niemals angenommen, aber seine Kehle brannte wie Feuer. Und dieser Potter schien das genau zu wissen, was ihn noch mehr irritierte.

Er trank ohne Luft zu holen und leerte auch das zweite Glas, welches Harry ihm einschenkte innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Erst das Dritte trank er nur zu dreiviertel leer, bevor er es zurück auf den Nachttisch stellte. Harry hatte sich inzwischen wieder hingesetzt und schaute Snape unverholen neugierig an. Doch erstmal wollte er seine Fragen beantwortet wissen.

„Woher wissen Sie das alles?"

Harry sah einen Moment zornig aus, aber dann wich dem Gefühl Resignation.

„Schon vergessen? Auch ich habe Bekanntschaft mit seinem Cruciatus gemacht. Und ich war sehr froh, als mir jemand half, dagegen zu kämpfen."

Trotzte er leise mit verschränkten Armen. Irgendwie war ja klar gewesen, dass Snape ihm nicht gerade dankbar um den Hals fallen würde, aber ein einfaches ‚Danke' wäre ja schon irgendwie okay gewesen, selbst für so jemanden wie Snape.

Doch dem war der trotzige Ton anscheinend gar nicht aufgefallen und wenn doch, dann zeigte er es nicht. Stattdessen fragte er ungerührt weiter:

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Einen ganzen Tag lang. Und sie haben etwa 8 Stunden dagegen angekämpft, ohne geweckt zu werden."

„Probleme mit ihrer Verwandtschaft?" Snape konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich eine Sorgenfalte auf seiner Stirn bildete.

Doch Harry schüttelte mehr oder weniger beruhigend für den Professor den Kopf.

„Sie haben keinen Mucks von sich gegeben. Also hatte Onkel Vernon auch keinen Anlass hier aufzutauchen und Stress zu machen."

Es schloss sich eine Weile unangenehme Stille an, in der Snape sich zu erheben versuchte. Harry machte nicht den Fehler zu versuchen ihm aufzuhelfen, auch als er zweimal wegknickte. Dann endlich, als er stand, stellte er fest:

„Sie hätten mich wecken sollen, Mr. Potter."

Harry wusste, dass er es nicht sollte, dennoch kochte er vor Wut fasst über. Nur mit Mühe beherrschte er sich.

„Ja klar!" meinte er sarkastisch „Ich würde natürlich auch wollen, dass Sie mich wecken, nur damit sie mich nicht schwach sehen. Wen interessiert es da schon, wenn ich deswegen den Verstand verliere…"

Snape wollte ebenfalls erzürnt etwas darauf erwidern, verkniff es sich dann aber. Im Grunde hatte Potter ihn ja leider viel zu gut durchschaut. Er war niemandem gerne etwas schuldig, und noch weniger gern zeigte er sich schwach vor jemand anderem.

Stattdessen machte er wortlos einige unsichere Schritte durch den Raum, spürte aber, dass es ihm schon besser ging, als er erwartet hatte. Potter musste sofort reagiert haben, als er anfing sich zu wälzen, so dass es ihm nun relativ gut ging.

Harry war besänftigt worden, als er bemerkt hatte, dass Snape klein bei gab und nichts weiter dazu sagen wollte. Also entschied er sich ebenfalls für ein Friedensangebot.

„Professor Snape?"

„Ja?" knurrte dieser leise, als er sich weiterhin darauf konzentrierte durch das Zimmer zu wandern.

„Heute Morgen waren die Eulen da und haben Ihren Koffer und zwei Briefe gebracht. Einen für Sie und einen für mich."

Er deutete auf Koffer und Brief und fügte hinzu.

„Ich musste schnell reagieren, damit Onkel Vernon die Eulen nicht sehen würde. Deshalb habe ich nur eine kleine Notiz geschrieben, dass alles angekommen ist, und dass es uns gut geht und… wir seinen Anweisungen folgen werden. Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht falsch gehandelt und das war auch in Ihrem Sinn."

Zuerst sah Snape zornig aus, doch auch diesmal verkniff er sich eine Antwort. Stattdessen öffnete er den Brief, der an ihn adressiert war und las die kurzen Zeilen. Harry beobachtete ihn genau, entdeckte aber keine Gefühlsregung in dem Gesicht des Zaubertrankprofessors. Dann faltete dieser den Brief zusammen und nickte Harry überraschenderweise zu.

„Nein, Sie haben richtig gehandelt, Mr. Potter."

Harry ließ die aufgestaute Luft leise entweichen und beobachtete Snape weiter, der jetzt seinen Koffer öffnete. Snapes Gesicht erhellte sich eine Sekunde lang verblüfft auf, als er bemerkte, dass Dumbledore wirklich an alles gedacht hatte. Er hatte ihm nicht nur einige Roben und Umhänge eingepackt, sondern auch einen kleinen Kessel, einige Zutaten für nützliche Zaubertränke und ein paar interessante Bücher, deren Studium er sich schon länger einmal widmen wollte. Aber was ihn am meisten erfreute waren die Fressalien, die im magisch vergrößerten Koffer unter seinen Klamotten zu finden waren.

Beinahe grinsend drehte er sich zu Harry um, als er das Wort wieder an ihn richtete:

„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass wir heute nichts zu Essen von Ihrem Onkel bekommen werden?"

Harry nickte zustimmend, während er eine Schnute zog.

„Vor morgen nicht, nein!" meinte er aufrichtig bedauernd, da auch sein Magen inzwischen wieder entrüstet knurrte.

„Na schön, wie steht es dann mit einem Salamibrot?"

Harry hatte nicht gesehen, was Snape unter seinen Klamotten entdeckt hatte und hob nur fragend eine Braue. Staunend schaute er zu, wie Snape also das komplette Fressalienangebot auspackte, das sein Koffer zu bieten hatte. Sofort hellte sich die Stimmung der beiden auf und Harry kramte das alte Schweizer Messer von Dudley heraus, dass dieser schon längst ausgemustert hatte. Immerhin bekam er jedes Jahr ein Neues!

So kam es, dass die beiden einstigen Feinde gemeinsam ein festliches Menü verdrückten, wie es sonst nur an Festtagen in Hogwarts zu genießen war. Dabei achteten sie darauf, die leichter verderblichen Lebensmittel sofort zu essen, und die länger haltbaren Sachen als Notration aufzubewahren, falls Vernon wieder auf die Idee kommen würde, Harry Nahrungsverbot zu erteilen.

Als sie endlich ihren Hunger gestillt hatten, war es schon wieder dunkel geworden, und eigentlich wieder Schlafenszeit.

„Wollen wir heute noch mit dem Unterricht anfangen, oder erst morgen?"

Snape schien mit sich selbst zu hadern, aber dann siegte seine eigene Müdigkeit. Er würde noch länger nicht wieder so fit sein, wie er es sich wünschte, und dann zog er es vor, jetzt noch ein bisschen Ruhe zu finden.

„Nein, lassen Sie uns Morgen damit anfangen."

Harry nickte und meinte darauf:

„Gut, dann schlüpf ich grad schnell ins Bad, ich brauch nicht lange."

Snape nickte wortlos und verstaute die Lebensmittel wieder im Koffer. Dann suchte er sich was Anständiges zum Schlafen heraus, damit er endlich aus diesen Klamotten herauskam. Er mochte es zwar nicht, vor anderen viel Haut zu zeigen, aber er würde bestimmt nicht weiterhin in seinen guten Roben schlafen.

Er entschied sich für ein T-Shirt und eine Shorts sowie frische Unterwäsche, und war froh, dass er, wenn er schon ein Zimmer mit Harry Potter teilen musste, sich wenigstens nicht auch noch vor ihm umziehen musste.

Er staunte nicht schlecht, als Potter ebenfalls mit T-Shirt und Shorts schon nach wenigen Minuten zurückkehrte. Wortlos ging er an dem jungen Potter vorbei und folgte den Lichtern, die Harry für ihn angelassen hatte ins Bad.

Auch er hatte seine abendliche Toilette recht schnell erledigt und diesmal war er es, der nun Harry tief schlafend auf dem Schlafsack vorfand. Es war schon ein Bild der Ironie, dass es diesmal Professor Snape war, der den Jungen auf die wackligen Arme nahm, und ihn schwankend ins Bett trug. Anschließend machte er es sich auf dem Schlafsack bequem, und war Sekunden später ebenfalls relativ zufrieden eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde der Professor durch sanftes Rütteln an der Schulter geweckt.

„'orgen, Pro'or 'nape" nuschelte darauf etwas über ihm und er hörte, wie jemand zur Tür schlurfte. Er war immer noch müde, aber schon bald wurde ihm klar, dass er wieder länger geschlafen haben musste, als er es normalerweise tat. Es war schon hell draußen und ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es schon 9.00 Uhr morgens war.

Er gönnte sich noch einige ruhige Minuten um wach zu werden, dann versuchte er aufzustehen. Insgeheim verfluchte er sich für seine eigene Sturheit, dass er Potter noch aufs Bett gelegt hatte, denn der harte Boden hatte in dieser Nacht einen höllischen Tribut gefordert.

Sah man aber davon ab, fühlte er sich wieder relativ fit und dehnte sich gerade ein Bisschen, als Harry wieder eintrat. Er war frisch angezogen, insofern man das von den viel zu großen Sachen Dudleys überhaupt je behaupten konnte, und schien um einiges wacher zu sein als noch vor ein paar Minuten.

Dann bemerkte Snape, dass Harry sich mit aller Mühe ein Grinsen verkniff, und schon wieder ließ er seine Maske weit genug fallen um irritiert zu schauen:

„Was ist, Mr. Potter?"

„Scharfe Shorts!" Potter wagte es sich auch noch bei diesem Hinweis breit zu grinsen, und Snape schaute überrascht nach unten. Okay, er trug zwar die dunkelgrünen Seidenshorts, aber was bitte war daran so besonders? Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und er schnaufte zornig ein leises:

„Klappe, Potter!", als er seine normale Robe schnappte und ebenfalls im Bad verschwand.

Warum hatte er auch vergessen müssen dass er sich seine Lieblingsshorts mal ungeschickt am Hintern aufgerissen hatte, und dass diese die Hauselfen ausgerechnet mit einem schwarzen Stoffherzchenstück geflickt hatten, weil es das einzige war, was es in Seide gab?

Mist!

Grummelnd schob er sich unter die Dusche und ließ das warme Wasser auf sich niederprasseln. Für diese Frechheit würde der Unterricht heute kein Zuckerschlecken für Potter werden, das schwor er sich! Ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich dabei auf seinem Gesicht aus, und für eine kleine Weile vergaß er endlich mal diese ganze verzwickte Situation, in die er hier hereingeraten war.

Doch als er ins Zimmer zurückkam, wurde sein Arbeitseifer erst einmal wieder gebremst, weil ihm ein verführerischer Duft in die Nase stieg.

„Rühreier mit Speck?" flüsterte er leise und andächtig.

Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass er vor zwei Wochen das letzte Mal etwas Warmes zu sich genommen hatte und hungrig machte er sich sofort über seinen Teller her, den Harry auf der Kommode platziert hatte.

Während er duschen gewesen war, hatte Harry wohl gekocht, wofür er ihm sogar anständig zunickte.

Harry grinste nur und meinte, dass er so oder so oft genug für die Dursleys kochen müsse, da käme es auf einen Esser mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr an.

Anschließend schweigend aßen sie sich erst einmal satt, bis Harry kurz nach unten verschwand und die Teller entsorgte.

Als er zurückkam, hatte Snape schon seine Unterlagen für den Unterricht herausgekramt. Harrys Laune erhielt dadurch zwar einen mächtigen Dämpfer, aber auch er suchte seine Bücher und Unterlagen zusammen. Das war wohl die gerechte Strafe für seine dreiste Bemerkung eben.

Snape bestimmte, dass sie morgens mit dem Okklumentikunterricht beginnen würden, mittags eine Pause machen würden und abends dann die Zaubertränke studieren sollten. Harry nickte bloß wortlos und zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als Snape ihn darauf hinwies, dass es kein Wochenende oder etwas Derartiges für ihn geben würde.

Dafür hätten sie viel zu viel nachzuholen, wenn er wirklich den UTZ schaffen wollte. Harry nickte bloß weiter, für ihn machten die Tage hier so oder so keine Unterschiede. Zwar passte es ihm nicht, dass er so jeden Tag ununterbrochen mit Snape Unterricht haben würde, aber wenigstens langweilte er sich dann hier nicht wieder zu Tode, was ihm diesen ganzen Zimmerarrest und Essverbot überhaupt erst eingebrockt hatte.

Moment mal, es stört mich nicht, jeden Tag von Snape unterrichtet zu werden? Hab ich jetzt einen Vollschuss? Bei Merlin, ich glaub, man sollte mich in St. Mungo einliefern…

Harry zog eine Schnute, die Snape aber nicht weiter auffiel. Harry gelang es noch gerade so, sich einige freie Stunden zwischendurch zu verschaffen, um die anderen Hausarbeiten, die er für die anderen Lehrer hatte, auch noch fertig zu stellen.

„Gut, wenn der große Plan feststeht, dann können wir ja mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Dann stellen Sie sich mal hin, und versuchen sie ihren Kopf leer zu machen."

Harry befolgte die Anweisung wortlos und schloss die Augen. Doch anstatt seinen Kopf zu leeren, wie befohlen, fragte er sich wie Snape das denn jetzt überprüfen wollte. Doch der hatte seine effektiven Mittel, das musste er zugeben.

Mal wurde er gestupst, so dass er unsanft auf seinem Hintern landete, aber erstaunlicherweise nicht so, dass er sich ernsthaft wehtat. Manchmal schrie er ihm gerade laut genug ins Ohr, dass er erschrocken zusammenzuckte, ein anderes Mal hatte er den Inhalt eines Wasserglases im Gesicht. Einmal pustete er ihm sogar derart unvorbereitet ins Ohr, dass seinen ganzen Körper ein Schaudern durchlief und er eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Am Anfang brachte ihn das Verhalten Snapes schon gehörig aus der Fassung, aber mal abgesehen von dieser seltsamen neuen Methode des Zaubertrankprofessors war noch etwas anderes geschehen. Snape gab sich offensichtlich wirklich Mühe mit ihm.

Seine Anweisungen waren genau, und versuchten ihm anscheinend tatsächlich zu helfen, und auch wenn er zwischenzeitlich über Harrys mangelndes Konzentrationsvermögen schimpfte, hatten seine Schimpftiraden deutlich an Feuer verloren.

Harry konnte es kaum fassen, aber Snape wollte ihn anscheinend echt nicht mehr wie sonst lediglich demütigen und bloßstellen, sondern wollte ihm offensichtlich wirklich helfen.

Im Gegenzug dazu gab er sich ebenfalls so viel Mühe, wie er nur konnte, und strengte sich nach allen Maßen an.

Dennoch schlauchte das Training, und Harry war froh, als sie eine kleine Pause machten. Er ging nach unten um zu kochen und kam mit einer anständigen Portion Spaghetti mit Bolognesesoße für beide zurück. Die ließen sich beide dann auch schmecken, und anschließend verzogen sie sich für eine weitere Stunde jeder in eine Ecke des Zimmers und lasen ein wenig.

Natürlich hatte auch Snape bemerkt, dass er sich Potter gegenüber anders verhielt als gewöhnlich.

Vielleicht lag es ja einfach daran, dass sie beide für die nächsten Wochen eben im selben Boot saßen, und sie ständige Streitereien nicht weiterbringen würden. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er durch Harrys Unverfrorenheit im letzten Jahr so schmerzlich daran erinnert worden war, dass sein Zorn auf Potter ja eigentlich wirklich ungerecht war, auch wenn ihm das nicht passte.

Er mochte den Jungen zwar noch immer nicht wirklich, aber zu seiner Schande musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihm seine Nähe weit weniger auf die Nerven ging, als er am Anfang erwartet hatte.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass ihn diese beknackte Familie Dursley so schmerzlich an sein eigenes deprimierendes zu Hause erinnerte. Er hasste sein Elternhaus und besonders seinen Vater, und es schien nicht gerade so, als würde es dem jungen Potter mit seinem Onkel da besser gehen.

Und auch, wenn ihn der Tod von Sirius Black selbst wenig geschmerzt hatte, so verstand er doch, was dieser für den jungen Potter bedeutet haben musste.

Zwar mochte Snape den Jungen nicht gerade, aber es war ihm auch unmöglich geworden, ihn zu hassen.

Deshalb hatte er beschlossen, einfach das Beste daraus zu machen, und zu versuchen, ihm wirklich etwas beizubringen.

Auch der dem Mittag folgende Zaubertrankunterricht lief für beide überraschenderweise positiver als erwartet. Harry war zwar noch immer keine Leuchte in dem Fach, aber immerhin machte er nur kleinere Fehler, die er durch Snapes Hinweise schnell und effektiv beseitigen konnte. Aber auch Harry gab sich große Mühe. Er bemerkte, dass Snape ihm aufrichtig half, also strengte er seine grauen Zellen auch besonders an.

Alles in allem waren beide relativ mit sich zufrieden, als es Zeit für das Abendessen wurde. Und das setzte sich für die nächsten Tage auch so fort, denn es gelang den beiden ehemaligen Feinden erstaunlich gut, sich miteinander zu arrangieren.

Natürlich überkam sie hin und wieder mal ein Koller, weil sie ständig gezwungenermaßen aufeinander hingen, aber dann stritten sie sich halt so lange, bis Vernon Dursley von unten wütend gegen die Decke klopfte und schrie, sie sollten gefälligst die Klappe halten.

Dann beruhigten sie sich meistens relativ schnell wieder und kamen nach einigen Tagen dann auf die Idee, nach solchen Streitereien einfach so lange ein Laken quer durch das Zimmer zu spannen, bis sie sich beide wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten. Das funktionierte sogar recht blendend, wenn man es sich genau betrachtete, und zum Essen waren beide meistens beruhigt und für den anderen genießbar.

Aber auch die restlichen Dinge regelten sie erstaunlich gut gemeinsam. Snape schien es nichts auszumachen, das Bad morgens und abends nach Harry zu benutzen, dafür achtete dieser darauf, dass er ein relativ angenehmes Klima zurückließ, wenn er rausging. Will heißen, er achtete darauf gut zu lüften und nicht zu heiß zu duschen, damit alles im Bad triefte.

Nach einiger Sucherei hatten sie sogar einen gemeinsamen Radiosender gefunden, der beide zufrieden stellte, was sie zunächst ziemlich verwunderte, da sie sogar einen sehr ähnlichen Musikgeschmack besaßen, den der eine dem jeweils anderen niemals zugetraut hätte.

Nur über eines stritten sie sich jeden Abend aufs Neue, weil sie sich darüber einfach nicht einig werden konnten. Man könnte jetzt meinen, es ginge um die Frage, wer das Vorrecht auf das Bett habe, aber genau genommen stritten sie sich darum, wer denn den Schlafsack haben dürfte.

„Sie sind immerhin mein Gast, also dürfen sie auch das Bett benutzen, Professor Snape!"

„Schwachsinn Potter, es ist ihr Zimmer, und ihr Bett. Außerdem bin ich gar nicht ihr Gast, sondern der dieser irren Familie!"

Spätestens wenn dann das Gespräch auf die Dursleys fiel waren sie sich dann doch wieder einig und im Endeffekt knobelten sie es dann doch immer wieder mit einer Münze aufs Neue aus.

Dass sie sich dabei automatisch daran gewöhnten, mit dem Geruch des anderen einzuschlafen, weil sie einfach nur die Betten tauschten, aber aufgaben auch immer die Laken zu tauschen, fiel ihnen dabei gar nicht auf.

Die Tage schlichen dahin, und je mehr Zeit sie miteinander verbrachten, desto normalere Gespräche konnten die beiden sogar führen. Auch die Tatsache, dass Harry in beiden Fächern große Fortschritte machte, half dabei die Situation zu entspannen und das erzwungene Zusammenleben für beide recht erträglich zu machen.

Nach zwei Wochen schafften sie es sogar so hitzig aber geordnet miteinander über ein Musikstück zu diskutieren, dass beide gemeinsam entspannt auflachten. Beide erschraken darüber nicht schlecht, und Harry spürte einen Stich. Sein schlechtes Gewissen plagte und plagte ihn, er musste es einfach klären.

„Professor Snape?"

„Ja?" der hob über diesen ernsten Tonfall überrascht eine Braue.

„Es… es… ich…" er wollte so gerne, aber er brachte den Mut einfach nicht dazu auf.

„Jetzt rücken Sie schon raus mit der Sprache, Potter!"

Harry holte tief Luft, und schloss die Augen. Dann nahm er sich allen Gryffindormut zusammen, und sprach es endlich aus.

„Ich… ich wollte ihre Privatsphäre nicht so schamlos verletzen. Es… es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid, aber ich kann verstehen, dass sie mir das wohl trotzdem nie verzeihen werden."

Snapes Augen hatten sich erschrocken geweitet und verdunkelten sich jetzt, als er zunächst nichts darauf sagte. Harrys Herz klopfte ihm zum Hals heraus und er fürchtete, dass er jetzt ihren wackeligen, mehr oder weniger erzwungenen Waffenstillstand ungewollt gebrochen hätte.

Das Warten auf Snapes Reaktion schnürte ihm die Luft ab, und er fühlte sich schlecht. Er rechnete mit einem fürchterlichen Streit oder einem Ausraster Snapes, wie damals, als er ihn erwischt hatte, aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Seine Stimme war dunkel und kalt, aber nicht zornig als er sprach. Eher hatte sie einen drohenden Unterton und Harry schluckte ängstlich.

„Sollten Sie es noch einmal wagen, meine Privatsphäre derart zu verletzen, werde ich für gar nichts mehr garantieren, aber…"

schon bei dem letzten Wort verschwand der drohende Ton,

„Aber in gewisser Weise trage ich auch Schuld an dem Zwischenfall. Ich hätte die Erinnerungen nicht vor Ihren Augen entfernen sollen, das musste Sie neugieriger machen, als gut für Sie war. Wäre ich an Ihrer Stelle gewesen, hätte ich womöglich ähnlich gehandelt, und einzig und allein aus diesem Grund gibt es nichts für mich zu verzeihen, weil ich das schon längst habe."

Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er mitten auf der Autobahn von einem LKW angefahren worden, oder hätte drei Tage auf einem bockenden Besen Quidditch gespielt.

Snape gibt zu, dass er auch so gehandelt hätte? Vielmehr noch er VERZEIHT mir?

Harry fühlte sich im Zugzwang und setzte sein besonders ernstes Gesicht auf, welches er hatte:

„Ich schwöre Ihnen, dass ich nie wieder ihre Privatsphäre absichtlich verletzen werde. Sie haben mein Wort!"

Snape nickte daraufhin ernst und fügte leise hinzu.

„Ich hoffe, Sie vergessen das nie, Potter, ein Schwur ist nichts, was man einfach so brechen darf. Dafür braucht man einen wirklich guten Grund, den der andere auch verstehen kann. So, jetzt sollten wir uns aber wieder an die Zaubertränke wagen!"

Harry nickte ebenfalls ernst und kramte seine Sachen heraus, als ein Blick auf die Uhr ihm verriet, dass sie die Pause schon 10 Minuten überzogen hatten.

Harry hatte geglaubt, er hätte ihr Auskommen miteinander aufs Spiel gesetzt, aber genau genommen hatte er es nur noch zusätzlich verbessert. Ohne dass sein schlechtes Gewissen ihn ständig piekste, konnte er sich noch besser auf die Zaubertränke konzentrieren und leerte seinen Kopf noch schneller von allem unnötigen Ballast. Das wiederum hatte eine besänftigende Wirkung auf Snape, der noch besser darin wurde, ernsthaft hilfreiche Tipps zu geben.

Als das Ferienende nahte waren beide zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, so wie es gerade war. Snape wusste, dass der junge Potter so auf jeden Fall den UTZ mit einem „Ohnegleichen" schaffen können würde, wenn er diese Form beibehalten würde. Denn nur mit einem „Ohnegleichen" würde ihm der UTZ angerechnet werden, ohne dass er einen ZAG dafür besaß.

Er sagte ihm das zwar nicht, aber Snapes Verhalten zeigte Harry nur allzu deutlich, dass er es wohl geschafft hatte, und der Professor zufrieden mit ihm war.

Am vorletzten Abend der Ferien kam dann eine Eule von Dumbledore, in welchem er die Bücherliste für das neue Schuljahr vorfand, und den Hinweis, dass sie Tags drauf morgens um 5, wenn es noch dunkel war, abgeholt würden, um einkaufen zu gehen.

Die beiden brachen in einer hektischen Betriebsamkeit aus und sie machten sich weitestgehend abholfertig. Harry sagte sogar seinem Onkel Bescheid, dass er abgeholt würde, wofür er aber nur ein „Dann verschwinde doch endlich!" erhielt. Sie duschten beide noch abends und legten sich ziemlich früh ins Bett.

Doch nicht nur Harry fiel es schwer einzuschlafen. Zu sehr freute er sich auf Hogwarts und seine Freunde.

Auch der Zaubertrankprofessor machte einfach kein Auge zu. Dieser hatte übrigens den Münzwurf verloren und besaß heute das Bett.

„Potter?"

„Ja?" der war reichlich erstaunt von Snape angesprochen zu werden, wenn sie eigentlich schlafen sollten, denn das tat er sonst nie.

„Verraten Sie mir heute auf den letzten Tag endlich, was das für Bücher sind, die Sie vor mir versteckt halten?"

Harry lief tomatenrot an.

„Woher beim Barte Merlins…?"

„Sie haben doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, wie Sie sie immer schnell versteckt haben? Sie sollten besser wissen, dass ein Slytherin alles sieht, was ihm zum Vorteil gereichen könnte."

„Was fragen Sie dann noch…?"

Harry war sich sicher, dass der Professor schon längst wusste, was es für Bücher waren, also würde er sich nicht die Blöße geben, es ihm auch noch ins Gesicht zu sagen. Dafür war ihm das viel zu peinlich!

„Ich sagte lediglich, ich wüsste, dass Sie etwas vor mir versteckt halten und nicht, dass ich nachgesehen hätte, was es ist!"

rügte er Harry pikiert. Offensichtlich hatte Harrys Reaktion ihn getroffen.

Der drehte sich jetzt unruhig herum um diesem zu sagen, dass er ihm nicht glauben würde. Dabei sah er ihm aber direkt in die dunklen Augen, und er verstummte. Das Zimmer wurde durch das Licht einer Straßenlaterne erhellt, deshalb war es niemals ganz dunkel.

Er wusste, dass Snape nicht gelogen hatte, als er in die dunklen Pupillen starrte und fühlte sich schlecht, weil er es ihm einfach unterstellt hatte. Immerhin wäre es ja genau das gewesen, dessen er sich bei ihm schuldig gemacht hatte.

Harry wich seinem prüfenden Blick aus und murmelte leise verstimmt:

„Warum wollen Sie das unbedingt wissen? Es ist mir peinlich, und mein größtes Geheimnis, das niemand sonst kennt."

Er erschrak über seine eigene Offenheit, und schaute etwas ängstlich wieder in Snapes Gesicht.

„Ich verspreche, dass ich es niemals jemandem erzählen werde, Sie haben mein Wort. Sie erzählen niemandem, was Sie von mir wissen, und ich werde im Gegenzug niemandem erzählen, was Sie mir erzählen werden. Das wäre nur fair, denken Sie nicht?"

„Und was ist, wenn sie mich dafür verspotten? Oder verurteilen? Wenn sie mir sagen, dass sich das für einen Zauberer nicht gehört?"

„Was denn? Ist es etwa schlimmer als ein Gryffindor und dann auch noch ein Potter zu sein? Sie werden doch keine Leichen im Keller haben, Mister Potter…"

wagte Snape jetzt zu spotten und schaute den verlegenen Jungen vor sich an. Er war bloß neugierig gewesen, und wollte ihn gar nicht dazu zwingen es ihm zu sagen, aber die Tatsache, dass er sich jetzt so dermaßen sträubte, entflammte seine Neugierde nur noch mehr!

„Nein!" brummelte dieser jetzt leise! Und dann: „Na schön, aber wehe Sie lachen mich aus!"

Dann stand er auf und ging herüber zu einer bestimmten Bodendiele, die er vor 4 Jahren in diesem Zimmer gelöst hatte, um sie als Versteck zu benutzen. Er öffnete den Boden und zog vier ziemlich zerlesene Muggelbücher heraus. Er legte sie zu Snape aufs Bett, setzte sich dann selbst wieder auf den Schlafsack und wandte sich von dem Professor ab. Das war einfach zu peinlich, und er bereute seine Tat schon wieder.

Snape unterdessen musterte die Bücher und stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass er zwei davon sogar sehr gut kannte. Die Bücher handelten ausnahmslos von der Reise eines Jugendlichen zu seinem Ich, und zwar zu seinem schwulen Ich.

Das verrieten dem Professor natürlich nicht allein die unscheinbaren Titel sondern die Tatsache, dass er sie selbst gelesen hatte. Er seufzte und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er unbedingt hatte fragen müssen. Er wollte Potter eigentlich nur ein bisschen ärgern, aber das hier war nun doch mehr als ernst.

„Potter?"

fragte er also für seine normale Art viel zu sanft und freundlich.

„Was?" fragte dieser patzig, aber Snape war sich sicher, dass der Junge kurz vorm Heulen war.

„Es ist auch in der Zaubererwelt nicht schlimm schwul zu sein."

Harry zuckte bei dem Wort „schwul" zusammen, antwortete aber nichts darauf. Er hatte diesen Satz so lange hören wollen, aber es erschreckte ihn, diesen jetzt ausgerechnet aus Severus Snapes Mund zu hören.

Er wagte sich kaum umzudrehen, als ihn eine Hand an der Schulter berührte, tat es dann aber doch.

„Haben Sie verstanden?"

flüsterte Snape daraufhin leise und schaute Potter besorgt an. So viel Sorge überrumpelte Harry, und obwohl er nichts mehr hatte sagen wollen, brachen jetzt doch die Worte aus ihm heraus:

„Ich weiß ja gar nicht, ob ich es überhaupt bin. Ich hatte so gehofft, dass es nur eine Spinnerei von mir gewesen sei, aber als…"

es fiel ihm schwer darüber zu reden, aber er wusste, dass Snape den Kuss mit Cho so oder so in einem Okklumentikunterricht gesehen hatte.

„…als ich letztes Jahr Cho küsste, da habe ich einfach nichts gefühlt. Und ich traue mich nicht, einem Jungen Avancen zu machen, aus Angst vor dessen und vor allen Dingen meiner Reaktion!"

Harry bemühte sich, die aufgestauten Tränen zurückzuhalten, aber es gelang ihm nicht gänzlich. Es war zwar demütigend, das alles ausgerechnet Snape zu erzählen, aber es tat gut, endlich irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen. Und zu seiner Beruhigung lachte Snape nicht über ihn. Im Gegenteil, er sah wirklich ernstlich besorgt und nachdenklich aus. Dann fragte ihn dieser überraschend:

„Wenn Sie Gewissheit hätten… würden Sie dann Ihren Freunden davon erzählen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie zu Ihnen halten würden, immerhin macht das doch einen Gryffindor aus."

„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube schon, wenn auch nicht gleich, denke ich."

Antwortete dieser leise verblüfft über diese in seinen Augen recht ungewöhnliche Frage des Zaubertrankprofessors.

„Sicher?"

Harry nickte, noch immer etwas irritiert. Tja, und dann geschah etwas, was sein ganzes zukünftiges Universum auf den Kopf stellen würde. (Was wohl? zwinker!)

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere hatte der Professor für Zaubertränke sich noch einmal erhoben und beugte sich anschließend unerwartet und blitzschnell zu Harry herunter.

Der sah Snapes Gesicht immer größer werden, IMMER GRÖßER (!), und dessen Nasenspitze immer näher, IMMER NÄHER (!), kommen, während es in seinem Schädel vehement hämmerte:

Das ist NICHT wahr! Du PHANTASIERST! Das KANN nicht sein! Snapes Lippen kommen NICHT immer näher! ARGH!

Für Harry hielt die Zeit einige Sekunden lang einfach an und es herrschte Totenstille, als Snapes Atem seine Wange streifte.

Bei Merlin… ER WIRD DOCH NICHT!

Doch genau das würde der Hauslehrer der Slytherins tun, wenn Harry nicht sofort etwas unternehmen würde. Noch einen winzigen NanoPikoMikroMilimeter und Snape hätte Harry wahrhaftig geküsst. Da endlich erwachte Harry aus seiner Starre und riss seinen Kopf mit einem ohrenbetäubenden

„Iiiiieeeekkkkhh!"

zurück, dass es knackte. Sofort hob er eine Hand um dem Tränkemeister eine ordentliche Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

KLATSCH.

Harry kniff die Augen angstvoll zusammen, weil ihm just in diesem Augenblick bewusst geworden war, dass er gerade versucht hatte DEM SNAPE eine zu scheuern. Das würde Punktabzug hageln!

Endlich traute er sich dann doch schließlich, seine Augen zu öffnen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Snape offensichtlich mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet hatte, denn er hatte Harrys Hand auf halbem Weg abgefangen.

Jetzt hielt er diese zwar schmerzlos, aber dennoch fest umklammert, als er ein süffisantes Grinsen aufsetzte und gespielt irritiert eine Braue hob.

DAS wiederum ließ wieder bei Harry eine Sicherung durchbrennen. Er hob auch die linke Hand und schlug erneut zu. Aber auch dieses Körperteil wurde lässig von dem Tränkeprofessor abgefangen, während Snapes Grinsen noch breiter wurde.

Harry presste schließlich zwischen den Zähnen hervor:

„WAS SOLL DER MIST?"

„Da will ich einmal nett zu einem Gryffindor sein und ihm helfen und DAS ist der Dank dafür! Man wird tätlich angegriffen. Jetzt stellen Sie sich schon nicht so an, Potter, Sie wollen doch Klarheit, oder? Und zufälligerweise BIN ich ein MANN, falls ihnen diese Tatsache entgangen sein sollte. Also?"

forderte der Hakennasige jetzt mit blitzenden Augen. So einen Blick hatte Harry noch nie an Snape gesehen und vielleicht war das ja sogar der Grund, warum er aufhörte sich zu wehren. Er ließ die Arme sinken und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Snape seine Handgelenke auch sofort wieder losließ. Harry zögerte noch einen winzigen Moment, dann schloss er die Augen und nickte zaghaft, den Weltuntergang erwartend.

Natürlich hatte Harry sich als hauptberuflich pubertierender Teenager schon öfter vorgestellt, wie es wäre, den ein oder anderen zu küssen. Zwanghaft, hatte er es immer bei Mädchen probiert, (bis zum Cho-Desaster) aber manchmal waren seine Gedanken ganz gegen seinen Willen zu Jungs abgedriftet.

Meistens hatte er an Dean oder Seamus gedacht, manchmal an Neville, zwei oder dreimal sogar an Ron (hat das aber schnell wieder sein lassen, er war sein bester Freund und basta!) und einmal sogar an Malfoy (das Arschloch hatte leider einen echt niedlichen Hintern)

Niemals wäre er aber je auf die verrückte Idee gekommen sich vorzustellen, er würde Severus Snape küssen. Das wäre ihm vorher wohl einfach viel zu krank vorgekommen und hätte ihm eine ausgewachsene Gänsehaut über den Rücken gejagt.

Aber jetzt? Es war so viel in der letzten Zeit zwischen ihnen passiert, und auch wenn sie nicht gerade Busenfreunde waren, konnte man doch spüren, dass sie einander nicht mehr hassten.

Und Harry hatte Snape noch nie so besorgt gesehen, noch nie gleichzeitig so entspannt. Es hinderte ihn daran, sich trotz allem jetzt doch noch erschrocken zurückzuziehen und deshalb harrte er erst einmal versteinert aus, als dessen Mund seine Lippen streifte. Sofort schloss er verwirrt die Augen, und spürte im selben Augenblick, wie kalte, aber vorsichtige, sanfte Finger die Tränen, die er im Schock eben ganz vergessen hatte, von seinen Wangen strichen.

Dann spürte er, wie sich der sanfte Druck auf seine Lippen verstärkte, und spürte Snapes Nasenspitze, die ihn leicht antippte.

Die sanfte Berührung ließ ihn entgegen seinen Erwartungen seine Erstarrung lösen. Zwar schlug sein Magen wilde Purzelbäume, sein Herz begann einen neuen Technobeat zu erfinden und sein Gehirn brüllte ihn permanent an, dass er jetzt wohl völlig den Verstand verloren habe, aber das alles schien ihn irgendwie nicht zu interessieren.

Er öffnete seinen Mund automatisch, als eine kitzelnde Zungenspitze über seine Unterlippe fuhr, und schließlich in seiner warmen feuchten Mundhöhle verschwand. Er seufzte überrascht bei diesem irren Gefühl auf und begann den sanften Kuss genießend zu erwidern.

Er dauerte noch ein paar Herzschläge bis der Kuss genauso unspektakulär wieder ausklang, wie er begonnen hatte. Erst jetzt öffnete Harry seine Augen wieder und schaute damit wieder direkt in Snapes dunkle Pupillen. Der sah ziemlich mit sich und der Welt zufrieden aus, als er sich wieder zurück aufs Bett zog und hinlegte.

„Nun Mister Potter, haben Sie sich für ein Geschlecht entschieden?"

grinste der Zaubertrankprofessor recht selbstzufrieden. Ihm musste einfach klar sein, dass Harrys Gefühle gerade völlig Kopf gestanden hatten! Dementsprechend schmollte Harry jetzt über die Frage, und fauchte seinen Professor an:

„Sie sind ja total irre!"

Snape grinste bloß weiterhin und schwieg, bis Harry schließlich seine Frage beantwortete und zwar SEHR leise.

„Ja, sieht so aus!"

Dann war es wieder eine ganze Weile still, in der Harry fieberhaft seinen verwirrenden Gedanken nachhing bis ein Gefühl in ihm Überhand nahm und fast flüsternd ergänzte er

„Danke!"

„Mich hat noch nie jemand aus purer Freundlichkeit nach einem Cruciatus gepflegt, und ich bin niemandem gern etwas schuldig. Schlafen Sie jetzt, Mister Potter, morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag!"

Harry hatte eigentlich keine Antwort erwartet, aber auch wenn sie nicht gerade romantisch ausgefallen war, so fühlte er sich doch stolz, dass Snape ihm das anvertraut hatte. Er legte sich also ebenfalls wieder hin und flüsterte glücklich:

„Gute Nacht, schlafen Sie gut, Professor Snape!"

„Gute Nacht, Mister Potter."

So ereignete es sich zum ersten Mal, dass die beiden den Namen des anderen ohne jedes negative Gefühl aussprachen, was sich in Zukunft auch nicht mehr so schnell ändern würde.

Als der Wecker dann am nächsten Morgen um 4.00 Uhr klingelte, sprangen beide förmlich aus dem Bett. Sie freuten sich beide ziemlich offensichtlich, dass es endlich in ihr eigentliches Zuhause zurückging, und der normale Schulalltag beginnen würde.

Harry verbrachte an diesem Tag etwas mehr Zeit im Bad als üblich, aber auch Snape legte Wert darauf, sich in Schale zu werfen. Die beiden verstauten ziemlich bald die letzten Sachen in den Koffern und räumten das Zimmer wieder so auf, dass man es betreten konnte, ohne zu stolpern. Sie stellten die Möbel wieder an ihre ursprünglichen Plätze und begaben sich dann runter in die Küche, (die Snape jetzt tatsächlich zum ersten Mal sah) und Harry machte ihnen ein kleines Frühstück. Sie waren gerade mit Frühstücken fertig geworden, als auch schon die Kavallerie an die Tür klopfte. Diesmal bestand sie aus wenigen Mitgliedern, aber dafür aus Altbekannten.

Mad Eye Moody führte die Truppe an, dicht gefolgt von Tonks und auch Remus tauchte im Türrahmen auf. Arthur Weasley war mitgekommen und wurde von Fred und George begleitet.

Harry begrüßte alle mehr oder weniger stürmisch, nahm sich besonders Remus an, der von allen am schlechtesten aussah. Man sah ihnen allen an, dass sie der Kampf gegen Voldemort schlauchte, aber auch, dass sie noch lange nicht gebrochen waren. Das gab Harry Mut, denn insgeheim hatte er Angst gehabt, dass über die Ferien viel zu viel Schlimmes passiert sein könnte, von dem er nichts erfuhr.

Snapes Anwesenheit hatte ihn in den letzten Wochen davon abgelenkt, aber jetzt schlugen die Sorgen wieder über ihm ein. Doch er wusste, dass er weder hier im Haus der Dursleys, noch in der Winkelgasse danach würde fragen können.

Er würde sich bis Hogwarts gedulden müssen. Er sah, dass Snape offensichtlich dieses Problem mit ihm teilte, aber auch er ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Stattdessen beeilte er sich jetzt damit, die anderen anzutreiben, damit sie endlich los konnten.

Alle spazierten plötzlich breit grinsend nach draußen vor die Tür, wobei Harry nicht wusste, was eigentlich los war. Erst als er Snape sah, der ziemlich erschrocken auf die Leute starrte, als er die Besen sah, ließ Harry langsam erahnen, was denn das Problem und gleichzeitig der Grund für die allgemeine Erheiterung war.

„Unter keinen Umständen setze ich mich auf eines dieser Dinger! Das wisst ihr haargenau!"

Harry schaute ihn verblüfft an. Offensichtlich war es doch kein böses Gerücht, dass Snape das Fliegen hasste. Genau genommen sah er gerade wie ein trotziger Fünfjähriger aus, der sich strikt weigerte, in die Schule zu gehen.

Die anderen grinsten nur blöde vor sich hin, bis Mad Eye Moody schließlich meinte:

„Dann wirst du wohl hier bleiben müssen, Severus! Wir haben strikte Anweisung einen Bahnhof anzufliegen, von dem aus wir nach London reisen werden, um in die Winkelgasse zu kommen.

„Gibt es hier keinen Kamin?"

Snape sah jetzt regelrecht verzweifelt aus, aber entgegen der allgemeinen Stimmung machte Harry der Spott über Snape keinen Spaß mehr. Es war nicht wirklich fair, sich über die Schwäche einer Person so auszulassen, selbst wenn es Snape war. Alle wurden still als er schließlich das Wort erhob und alle ihn völlig verdattert anstarrten.

„Sie müssen ja nicht selbst fliegen. Mein Feuerblitz ist kräftig und trainiert genug, um uns beide zu tragen. Sie können mit mir fliegen."

Zwar sah es so aus, als wollten Arthur Weasley und Tonks widersprechen, aber Moody gebot ihnen Einhalt.

„Das macht dich langsamer Harry, und schwerer zu beschützen. Bist du sicher, dass du das willst? Er kann mit einem von uns fliegen, wenn er nicht selbst fliegen will."

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Bei den billigen Sauberwischs der anderen erschien es ihm am logischsten, dass er das übernahm. Er fühlte sich so oder so etwas komisch, weil wegen ihm immer so ein Aufstand veranstaltet wurde, Voldemort hin oder her. Und so hatte er wenigstens auch eine Aufgabe.

„Ist schon okay, und außerdem soll Professor Snape ja auch mitbeschützt werden, wenn ich Professor Dumbledore richtig verstanden habe. Und er hat die Hände frei um zu zaubern, wenn wir von euch getrennt werden sollten."

Professor Snape hatte das ganze Gespräch mit halboffenem Mund verfolgt, und sein Blick blieb nun an Harry hängen. Er schien gar nicht zu bemerken, was er da eigentlich sagte. Auch die anderen sahen ihn ziemlich irritiert an, aber er schien das gar nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Andererseits musste er zugeben, dass er auf keinen Fall mit einem der anderen Fliegen würde. Er wusste zwar nicht warum, aber irgendwie schien Harry die einzige Lösung in diesem Problem zu sein, die ihm wenigstens ein bisschen behagte. Also setzte er sich kurzerhand in Bewegung und stellte sich zur erneuten Verblüffung aller neben Harry und nickte.

„Damit bin ich einverstanden. Wir sollten los, bevor wir noch gesehen werden!"

Wenige Minuten später befand sich Snape dann auch hinter Harry auf dem Besen etwa 200 Meter über der Stadt. Wäre er nicht damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich panisch an Harry festzuklammern, der so ruhig flog wie er nur konnte, (trotz Moddys üblicher, aber noch verwirrender Anweisungen wie beim letzten Mal. Ob das Absicht war?) hätte er bestimmt einige Vögel und Mücken bei seiner Laune sehr unglücklich gemacht.

Nach zwei überaus anstrengenden Stunden erreichten sie den Muggelbahnhof und stiegen in den nächsten Zug nach London. Erst in der Winkelgasse entspannte sich die starre Haltung der Gruppe etwas, da sie nicht damit rechneten, dass Voldemort hier angreifen würde. Das wären einfach zu viele Zeugen.

Sie kauften natürlich alle mit Harry seine Bücher, und Arthur Weasley besorgte dieselben für Ron, Hermine und auch die für Ginny. Sie besuchten auch Fred und Georges Scherzartikelladen, und Harry deckte sich auch hier mit dem einen oder anderen ein. Ihre Gruppe war zwar ziemlich auffällig, aber offensichtlich erfüllte sie ihren Zweck. Es kam zu keinem Zwischenfall, bis sie sich schließlich alle aufs Gleis Neundreiviertel begaben und durch die Begrenzung gingen. Hier warteten dann auch schon Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Mrs. Weasley auf sie.

Harry begrüßte alle ziemlich erfreut, und wurde sofort von Ron und Hermine stürmisch umringt. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er mit, wie Mrs. Weasley Snape einen Brief gab, der nur von Dumbledore sein konnte.

Snape zog schon wieder eine Schnute, dann seufzte er. Na ja, eigentlich sah er für die anderen immer noch streng aus, wie eh und je, und als würde ihn das nicht kümmern, aber Harry bemerkte gar nicht, dass er gelernt hatte, Snapes Maske zu durchschauen und nur die kleinsten Regungen zu deuten. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit hatte Spuren hinterlassen, deren gesamtes Ausmaß er zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu bewerten noch gar nicht in der Lage war.

Als es endlich Zeit war, einzusteigen verabschiedete er sich von allen herzlich, besonders wieder von Lupin und von Mrs. Weasley. Dann machte er sich gemeinsam mit Hermine, Ron und Ginny auf den Weg und bemerkte wieder nur aus den Augenwinkeln, dass plötzlich Snape missgelaunt hinter ihnen hertrottete.

Harry drehte sich überrascht um und richtete das Wort an ihn:

„Professor Snape? Was ist los?"

Besonders zur Überraschung von Ron und Hermine, die Harrys Verhalten sehr seltsam fanden, antwortete der Zaubertrankprofessor jetzt sogar.

„Dumbledore hält es für besser, wenn ich mit dem Express zurückreise. Das wäre das Sicherste."

Grummelte der seine Antwort und schloss sich dem kleinen Grüppchen an, bis sie einstiegen. Dort verließ er die Gruppe dann doch, und als die übrigen vier sich in einem freien Abteil niederließen, brachen die Fragen nur so auf Harry herein.

„Harry, was ist bloß passiert?" bestürmte Ron ihn.

„Stimmt es wirklich, dass Snape die ganze Zeit bei dir war?" stimmte diesem Hermine zu.

„Das muss ja die Hölle gewesen sein!" ergänzte Ginny.

Harry schaute verblüfft in die Runde und die Gesichter, die ihn besorgt musterten. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass er normalerweise sofort angefangen hätte über Snape zu lästern, aber jetzt… er konnte es nicht. Oder genauer gesagt, er wollte es gar nicht. Zwar kam ihm der Gedanke nach wie vor seltsam vor, aber er wusste, dass Snape auf seine Art wirklich ganz okay war. Und das gab er jetzt auch zur Antwort.

„Nein, eigentlich war es ganz okay mit ihm. Zumindest ist seine Gegenwart angenehmer als die der Dursleys."

Am Ende des Satzes starrten ihn drei offene Münder an, deren Kinnladen sich irgendwo auf dem Abteilboden tummelten.

Hermine fasste sich als erste und prüfte Harrys Temperatur, denn sie war sich sicher, dass er sich eine üble Krankheit eingefangen haben musste.

Ron fasste sich als zweiter:

„Hast du ihm irgendwann mal den Rücken zugedreht? Wie kann man nur so unvorsichtig sein? Er hat dich bestimmt mit irgendeinem seltsamen Fluch belegt. Du musst zu Dumbledore…"

Jetzt schaltete sich auch Ginny wieder ein:

„Oder er hat dir was ins Essen gemischt. Das wäre ja nur zu typisch für diesen Giftmischer und ihm ein Leichtes!"

„Hört mal Leute!" maulte Harry jetzt sichtlich genervt „Er hat mich weder verhext, noch bin ich krank, noch konnte er mir was ins Essen mischen, schließlich habe ich ja gekocht. Wirklich, er ist ganz okay, wenn man ihn mal kennt."

„Harry, ihr hasst euch. Und er hat dich schon vom ersten Tag an hier fertig gemacht! Und wir sollen dir glauben, dass ihr euch nicht gegenseitig mit Mordabsichten an die Gurgel gegangen seid?"

sprach nun die Stimme der Vernunft in Form von Hermine.

Harry wusste, dass er es ihnen nicht würde erklären können. Er hatte nur Sirius und Remus damals berichtet, was er in dem Denkarium gesehen hatte. Und diese waren immerhin damals anwesend gewesen, als das geschah, also war es nichts Neues für die beiden gewesen. Und da es nun mal vermutlich der Auslöser gewesen war, dass sie endlich miteinander halbwegs auskamen, es aber als Argument nicht brauchbar war, weil er es immerhin versprochen hatte, musste er es anders versuchen.

„Ich weiß, dass euch das seltsam vorkommt. Aber ihr müsst mir einfach vertrauen, okay? Ich habe ihm versprochen, nichts zu sagen, dafür hat er mir das gleiche Versprechen gegeben. Und es geht mir wirklich gut, und es ist auch nichts Schlimmes. Er ist bloß anders, als man denken könnte, wenn man ihn näher kennt. Reicht das?"

Ron und Ginny wollten sprechen, aber Hermines strenger Blick hinderte beide daran. Sie überlegte eine Weile, dann meinte sie bestimmt.

„Wir glauben dir, und du musst den Grund für deine Meinungsänderung auch nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht möchtest. Erzählst du uns dann aber trotzdem ein bisschen, wie die Zeit mit ihm so war?"

Das konnte Harry bejahen, und er berichtete von dem Unterricht mit Snape, und dass er sogar glaubte, wirklich etwas gelernt zu haben. Und er erzählte auch, dass er trotz verpasstem ZAG an dem Fortgeschrittenenkurs für Zaubertränke würde teilnehmen dürfen. Er erklärte, das McGonagall sich dabei für ihn eingesetzt hatte.

Dann fragte er seine Freunde aus, wie ihre Ferien gewesen waren, kam aber nicht dazu, viel davon zu hören, da im selben Augenblick plötzlich jemand an ihrer Tür auftauchte.

Ohne einen Gruß und noch weißer als gewöhnlich im Gesicht rauschte Professor Snape in das Abteil und ließ sich wortlos auf dem freien Platz Harry gegenüber nieder.

Logischerweis erstickte das jegliches Gespräch im Keim, und Harry musterte den Professor besorgt. Irgendetwas lag dem auf dem Magen und er fragte sich, was es wohl sein könnte, dass er nicht bei den Slytherin saß, wie er vermutet hatte. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, und er fragte diesen leise:

„Malfoy?"

Einen Augenblick war es totenstill als Snape stur aus dem Fenster starrte, dann nickte er kaum merklich und fügte leise hinzu:

„Samt Crabbe, Goyle und Parkinson!"

Harry seufzte für Snape, dann wühlte er in seiner Tasche. Er kramte die zwei Sandwichs heraus, die er vor ihrer Abreise gemacht hatte, und es erklangen wieder drei Unterkiefer, die auf den Abteilboden krachten, als er eines davon dem Zaubertrankprofessor anbot.

Die Tatsache, dass dieser es ohne zu Zögern annahm und sofort zu essen begann besserte die Situation nicht wirklich, aber weder Snape noch Harry fiel das wirklich auf. Beide waren in ihren Gedanken versunken, die einen blonden Jungen umfassten. Harry hatte sich schon gefragt, wie die Slytherin wohl darauf reagieren würden, wenn sie erfuhren, dass ihr Hauslehrer Voldemort hintergangen hatte.

Harry war froh, dass er die Szene mit Malfoy verpasst hatte, die Snape in sogar ein Gryffindorabteil getrieben hatte. So kam es, dass beide gedankenverloren und schweigen aßen, als wären sie noch immer allein im Ligusterweg.

Nach einer Weile sammelten sich die anderen drei dann wieder, auch wenn sie ihnen immer noch recht irritierte Blicke zuwarfen. Letztendlich schaffte es aber Hermine doch wieder, sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, und erzählte Harry, was denn jetzt alles in den Ferien passiert war.

Zumindest alles, was nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hatte. Zum Glück aller, ließ sich kein anderer in ihrem Abteil blicken, und sie kamen unbeschadet in Hogwarts an.

Hermine, Ron und Harry begrüßten Hagrid mit stürmischem Winken, dann stiegen sie in die Kutschen, nachdem Harry das ziehende Thestral mit einem Tätscheln begrüßt hatte. Er mochte die Tiere inzwischen, auch wenn ihm ihr Anblick einen Stich versetzt hatte.

Jetzt begrüßten sie auch andere Gryffindors und die Mitglieder der DA- Gruppe. Anscheinend fehlte diesmal kein Lehrer, aber als Harry erkannte, wer wohl ihr neuer Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war, smilte er breit und fühlte sich um 1000 Tonnen leichter. Da hatte sich das Ministerium aber selbst ein Bein gestellt. Sie hatten ihnen Tonks aufs Auge gedrückt, anscheinend ohne zu ahnen, dass sie ein Mitglied des Phönixordens war.

Nach Harrys Meinung konnte das neue Schuljahr gar nicht besser beginnen, und fröhlich mampfte er sich nach Dumbledores Eröffnungsrede und Tonks Begrüßung durch das Festessen.

Endlich wieder zu Hause.

Einen ersten Dämpfer gab es für Harry, als am nächsten Tag der Unterricht begann. Hatte er geglaubt, die Standpauken der Lehrer wären für die ZAGs schlimm gewesen, so musste er das jetzt schleunigst revidieren. Die Reden für die UTZs waren noch um einiges schlimmer, und an die Hausaufgaben allein vom ersten Tag wollte er lieber erst einmal gar nicht denken.

Der einzige Lichtblick war, dass Harry Wahrsagen endlich los war, was ihm einen Stein vom Herzen fallen ließ.

Zu Hermines und Rons Erstaunen schmiss sich Harry richtig in die Schularbeiten, und hatte sie schon etwa eine Stunde nach Hermine fertig, während Ron noch nicht einmal die Hälfte erledigt hatte.

Na ja, er war ja auch nicht wirklich aus der Übung, wenn man daran dachte, dass er mit Snape jeden Tag mehrere Stunden pro Tag gebüffelt hatte. Außerdem hatte er noch etwas vor. Er ging zu McGonagall um sie zu fragen, wie es jetzt mit seinem Quidditchverbot aussah.

„Ah, Mr. Potter. Nun, natürlich habe ich von Professor Dumbledore persönlich die Erlaubnis bekommen, Ihnen zu erlauben wieder Quidditch zu spielen. Aber…"

Jetzt verdunkelten sich ihre Züge, was Harry erwartet hatte. Er winkte ab.

„Aber das Team ist komplett, und sie können Ginny jetzt nicht einfach rausschmeißen. Das verstehe ich, und ich akzeptiere das. Es entspricht meinem Wunsch, das Ginny weiter für uns spielt. Erhalte ich die Erlaubnis trotzdem mit der Mannschaft zu trainieren? Ich möchte in Form bleiben, und vielleicht als Ersatzspieler dienen, wenn ich darf."

McGonagall schien überrascht, dass es Harry nichts auszumachen schien, nicht mehr Gryffindors Sucher zu sein. Ersatzspieler waren zwar nicht üblich, aber auch nicht verboten, und lächelnd über diese relativ einfache Lösung des Problems stimmte sie nickend zu.

Harry wollte schon gehen, als ihm noch etwas anderes einfiel.

„Professor McGonagall?"

„Ja, Mr. Potter?"

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie bei Professor Snape so ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt haben. Ich werde versuchen, weder Sie noch ihn für Ihr Vertrauen in mich zu enttäuschen."

McGonagall nickte überrascht und entließ den jungen Potter schließlich. Dann legte sie die Stirn über etwas in Falten, was der Junge wohl unbedacht gesagt hatte.

Er wird versuchen Severus nicht zu enttäuschen? Das wird Albus bestimmt interessieren…

Am gleichen Abend machte sich Harry dann auch noch glücklich auf zum Quidditchfeld und zog zufrieden einige Bahnen, während er den einen oder anderen Trick ausführte.

Am nächsten Tag stand dann Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf dem Programm und sah man davon ab, dass sich Tonks so schusselig wie immer anstellte, brachte sie einen wirklich aufregenden und interessanten Unterricht zu stande. Zwar hielt sie sich gezwungenermaßen genau an den Lehrplan, aber wenigstens konnten sie wieder aktiv Gegenflüche üben, und das war ja das Wichtigste.

Das erste Mal, das Harry sich ernsthafte Sorgen um den nächsten Unterricht machte war, als es zu den Kerkern hinunterging. Der besorgte Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht nach seiner Konfrontation mit Malfoy wollte ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen, und er fragte sich, wie schwer es ihm die Slytherins wohl machen würden.

Natürlich hatten ihn Ron und Hermine noch über vieles ausgequetscht, aber zu deren Bedauern hatte er nicht vieles erzählen können, was ihnen Angriffsfläche für den Professor gegeben hätte.

Jetzt gingen die Zwei besonders gespannt nach unten in den Kerker um zu schauen, ob Snape sich wirklich so anders verhielt.

Nun, dort erlebten sie eine Enttäuschung. Snape war so unerträglich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sein Vortrag über die UTZs war noch um einiges schlimmer als die der anderen Lehrer, und der Berg an Hausaufgaben, den er ihnen vorsetzte hätte für zwei Fächer gereicht. Er zog Gryffindor in der Stunde um die 30 Punkte ab, ohne einen wirklichen Anlass dafür zu haben.

Alles in allem fühlte sich Ron, als hätte ihn ein Dampfhammer getroffen, als sie endlich entlassen waren, und wollte sofort mit einer heftigen Lästerei anfangen, als erneut Hermine ihn zum Schweigen brachte.

„Du hattest Recht Harry, er hat sich ganz schön verändert!"

Harry nickte erfreut, aber es war ja klar, dass Hermine die kleinen Veränderungen aufgefallen waren. Ron hatte sich zu sehr mit Snapes Verhalten den Gryffindors gegenüber beschäftigt, als auf die Slytherins zu achten.

„Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass er die Slytherin so oft gerügt hat, und Parkinson hat er sogar Punkte abgezogen. Außerdem bist du mit 5 Punkten Abzug wirklich noch glimpflich weggekommen Harry."

Harry nickte erneut und fügte dann hinzu:

„Abgesehen davon, hatte ich die Strafpunkte wirklich verdient. Er ist diesen Trank an die fünf Mal mit mir durchgegangen, ich hätte die richtige Antwort echt wissen müssen!"

Jetzt fiel es auch Ron wieder ein: ETWAS Seltsames war ihm dann doch aufgefallen:

„Stimmt ja, Harry, du warst ganz schön unheimlich da drin, weißt du das? Bis auf die eine Antwort hast du alles Richtig gemacht, das war richtig gespenstig! Sogar Malfoy hatte mit den Fragen Probleme, nur Herm ist sonst so gut!"

Jetzt zuckte Harry mit den Schultern.

„Ich finde „Zaubertränke" ist gar nicht mal SO ein schlechtes Fach, wenn man nicht ständig grundlos angemeckert wird!"

Dann schickte er die anderen beiden vor und drehte noch einmal um, weil ihm noch etwas eingefallen war.

Er klopfte an das Büro des Zaubertrankprofessors und wartete auf Antwort.

„Ja?" erklang auch schon die barsche Antwort.

Harry trat schnell ein, damit ihn kein Slytherin zufällig sehen sollte. Immerhin hatte Snape momentan bestimmt genug Probleme mit denen.

„Mister Potter, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich wollte bloß fragen, wann ich mich für unseren Okklumentikunterricht melden soll. Das habe ich bei unserer Abreise ganz vergessen zu fragen."

Snape runzelte die Stirn, und sah dann endlich ganz von seinen Unterlagen auf, welche er die ganze Zeit angestrengt studiert hatte.

„Ich nehme an, Sie spielen wieder Quidditch?"

„Nur als Ersatzspieler, aber ja, ich darf wieder trainieren."

„Dann werden wir das wohl auf Mittwoch verschieben müssen. Sagen wir 18 Uhr."

Harry nickte zustimmend, aber er ging noch nicht raus. Es lag ihm noch etwas auf der Seele.

„Reden Sie schon Potter, Sie müssen gleich in ihren Unterricht!"

„Ich wollte bloß wissen, ob sie mir auch weiterhin in Zaubertränke helfen werden? Ich habe ja heute schon wieder bewiesen, dass ich noch viel lernen muss."

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutliche Verblüffung, bevor er sich zu einer Antwort durchrang:

„Sind Sie sicher, dass sie den Unterricht benötigen?"

fragte er schließlich zweifelnd, aber Harry antwortete fest:

„Ich möchte Ihnen keine Schande machen, weil Sie mich trotz nicht erreichter ZAG in den Kurs aufgenommen haben. Es sei denn natürlich, Sie haben keine Zeit dafür, dann werde ich Hermine um Nachhilfe bitten."

Eine Weile schwiegen sich die beiden an, dann seufzte Snape unhörbar.

„Na gut, dann also Freitagnachmittag um 19.00 Uhr. Und seien Sie ja pünktlich!"

Damit war Harry nicht nur entlassen sondern auch zufrieden. Genau genommen war ihm nicht einmal wirklich klar gewesen, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Er hatte Snape gerade FREIWILLIG um Nachhilfe gebeten, und der hatte auch noch FREIWILLIG zugestimmt. Manchmal gingen das Leben (und die Phantasie der Autorin) eindeutig seltsame Wege.

Als er Hermine und Ron am Abend dann berichtete, dass er weiterhin von Snape unterrichtete werden würde, verschwieg er ihnen dieses kleine Detail, dass er es war, der um die Nachhilfe gebeten hatte.

Schon bald schleppten sich die ersten Schulwochen dahin, und während Ron immer mehr in Hausaufgaben versank, machte Harry Hermine weiterhin Konkurrenz.

Er erledigte seine Arbeiten so gewissenhaft und gründlich, als wäre es nie anders gewesen, trainierte eifrig im Quidditch Team, beharrte aber weiterhin darauf, dass er nur Ersatzspieler sein wolle.

Selbst Ginny selbst gab er einen Korb, und begründete es ehrlich, indem er ihr sagte, dass er es selbst Schuld gewesen sei, er also auch folglich die Konsequenzen tragen würde.

Selbst die DA-Treffen leitete er nach Dumbledores eindeutiger Erlaubnis wieder und sie trafen sich alle wieder regelmäßig.

Trotz allen diesen Aktivitäten verpasste er nie eine Sekunde von Snapes zusätzlichem Unterricht. Zwar verbrachte er auch viel Zeit mit Hermine und Ron, und führte viele angenehme Diskussionen mit ihnen, aber Snape konnte ihm etwas geben, dass er von keinem anderen bekam.

Und sowohl der Professor, als auch Harry wussten dass. Snape hatte schon gegen Ende des Sommers aufgehört, ihn bloß als Harry Potter zu sehen, den Jungen, der lebte oder den Sohn des Mannes, den er hasste. Jetzt waren sie einander zwar noch immer Lehrer und Schüler, und beide bemühten sich nach allen Kräften in den beiden Fächern, aber sie waren einander auch zur Zuflucht geworden.

Keiner sprach es aus, aber sie fühlten es beide. Sie wussten jetzt, dass sie nicht einfach bloß miteinander ausgekommen waren, weil sie es eben mussten. Die Situation hatte ihnen bloß gezeigt, dass sie wirklich gut miteinander klar kamen.

Sie entspannten einander und verstanden sich gut, egal wie verschieden sie im Grunde waren.

Dabei waren weniger ihre Gespräche wichtig. Eher das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall: Genau DAS, was sie nicht aussprechen mussten, und der andere trotzdem verstand, machte ihre Verbindung zueinander aus.

Beispielsweise wusste Harry genau, wie sehr die Slytherins allen voran Malfoy Snape zusetzen mussten, aber auch Snape wusste genau, wie viel es Harry bedeutete, dass er sich in seiner Nähe wirklich bloß als Schüler fühlen durfte, aber schon längst nicht mehr als der Junge, der lebte.

Sie hatten einen besonderen Ausdruck in ihrer unsichtbaren Verbindung gefunden, der sich schon im Sommer angedeutet hatte.

Sie aßen gemeinsam. Jede Stunde, ob Okklumentik oder Zaubertränke beendeten sie mit einem kleinen gemeinsamen Essen. Manchmal besorgte Harry eine Kleinigkeit über Dobby aus der Küche, manchmal plünderte Snape einfach seinen Süßigkeiten- und Schokoladenvorrat.

So wurde es langsam aber sicher Winter, und Harry schrieb ausnahmslos „O"s in den verschiedenen Fächern, dass es sogar Hermine neidisch machte. Da sollte noch einer sagen ein durchgebüffelter Sommer wäre immer etwas Schlechtes.

Harry wusste aber auch, dass es Zeit wurde, seine Freunde endlich von seiner neuen Entdeckung hinsichtlich seiner Vorlieben in Kenntnis zu setzen. Er überlegte lange, ob er es beiden zusammen sagen sollte, aber dann entschied er, dass er es ihnen einzeln sagen wollte.

Er grübelte darüber, wem er es zuerst erzählen sollte, dann fiel das Los schließlich auf Hermine. Sie war sonst auch immer offen und tolerant, warum sollte sie es hierbei nicht auch sein?

Immerhin wusste er ja dank Snape, dass es nichts Schlimmes war, und nichts, für das man sich schämen sollte. Deshalb bat er Hermine also in einer ruhigen Minute zu einem Gespräch oben auf den Zinnen, an einem kühlen Dezemberabend.

„Also Harry, was ist so wichtig, dass wir es nicht unten im Gemeinschaftsraum besprechen können?"

„Ich… ich… es fällt mir ziemlich schwer darüber zu reden, Hermine. Bitte, setz dich doch!"

Hermine kam der Aufforderung ungerührt nach und machte es sich auf den kalten Steinen bequem.

„Also?"

„Also, ich wollte euch das schon länger erzählen, aber ich hatte immer gehofft, es würde sich geben. Doch jetzt weiß ich, dass ich es nicht ignorieren kann, ohne jemand anderem weh zu tun, wie ich es schon bei Cho gemacht habe. Also ich… ich…"

Mist, bei Snape ist es mir nicht so schwer gefallen, jetzt reiß dich mal am Riemen!

„… Ich stehe auf Jungs."

Hermine schaute ihn ungerührt an, hob lediglich eine Braue.

„Und?"

„Was „Und"?"

„Na das ist mir schon länger klar, ich frage mich bloß, wodurch du dich endlich entschlossen hast, es dir einzugestehen."

Bisher hatte er es noch geschafft nicht rot anzulaufen, was sich jetzt änderte. DAS konnte er ihr jetzt wirklich nicht erzählen. Er versuchte sich eine Ausrede zusammen zu stottern, schaffte es aber nicht, bis Hermine ihn unterbrach.

„Es hat irgendetwas mit Professor Snape zu tun, nicht?"

Harrys Kopf glich jetzt dem Innern einer Sonne, als er Hermines Blick auswich. Dann rang er sich zu einer Gegenfrage durch:

„Woher hast du es gewusst?"

„Ich bitte dich, Harry! Du solltest mal dein Gesicht sehen, wenn du Malfoys oder Deans Hintern anstarrst, als wären sie das 8. Weltwunder!"

PENG! Das war jetzt eine Supernova! Was musste Hermine auch immer alles sofort Checken!

Verflixte Hühnerkacke!

„Macht dir das denn gar nichts aus?"

„Harry, es ist dein Leben und deine Entscheidung. Du solltest alles tun, um glücklich zu werden, solange es den Partner nicht unglücklich macht. Und bei Cho hast du schon genug Unheil angerichtet, das hast du ja eben selbst schon festgestellt. Aber bei Ron wäre ich etwas vorsichtiger. Er reagiert manchmal ziemlich empfindlich auf so etwas!"

„Gut, dann ist ja alles in Butter."

Harry wollte sich wieder zurück ins Schloss begeben, aber Hermine machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Deshalb schaute sie Harry jetzt fragend an, als sie eine weitere Frage formulierte:

„Hast du es Snape gesagt?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Na dass du auf ihn stehst, meine ich!"

Aus Schock vergaß Harry glatt diesmal rot zu werden.

„WAS?"

„Harry, jetzt stell dich nicht so an, es ist ziemlich offensichtlich."

„Moment Mal, ICH STEHE NICHT AUF SNAPE! Wie kommst du auf so einen Unsinn?"

Hermine seufzte laut, bevor sie es erklärte, als wäre Harry gerade mal 5 Jahre alt:

„Hast du seit deiner Rückkehr hier nach Hogwarts auch nur einen Traum von Voldemort gehabt?"

„Nein!" gab Harry zu.

„Hat deine Narbe geschmerzt?"

„Nein!"

„Glaubst du wirklich du brauchst den Okklumentikunterricht noch?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich auch vor Voldemort von Angesicht zu Angesicht bestehen könnte, und das Üben beruhigt mich." Versuchte er Hermine, aber auch sich selbst zu erklären.

„Hast du in irgendeinem Fach etwas anderes als ein „O" geschrieben?

„Nein!"

„Brauchst du die Nachhilfe wirklich, jetzt wo Snape aufgehört hat, dich in jeder Stunde fertig zu machen und du gemerkt hast, dass dir Zaubertränke sogar Spaß machen?"

Diesmal konnte er sich nicht mehr rausreden, deshalb ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Nein!"

„Du magst seine Nähe, und du bist zu keinem anderen Moment so entspannt wie nach seinen Stunden. Das hört sich für mich ziemlich verliebt an, findest du nicht?"

„Das beweist doch gar nichts, immerhin können wir auch einfach nur Freunde geworden sein, oder nicht?"

„Wenn du meinst…" jetzt erhob Hermine sich, und ging an ihm vorbei. „… aber wenn du mich fragst, dann ist es nie gut, sich selbst zu belügen. Das wird dir bloß das Herz brechen. Lass es dir doch mal ernsthaft durch den Kopf gehen: Im Hogwarts Express z.B. warst du ernsthaft BESORGT um ihn. Außerdem, hat auch Snape sich verändert. Warum sonst hätte er sich FREIWILLIG zu dir ins Abteil setzen sollen? Vielleicht erwidert er deine Gefühle ja sogar, man kann nie wissen."

Damit ließ Hermine einen völlig aufgelösten Harry auf den Zinnen stehen und verschwand im Schloss.

In Harrys Kopf wirbelten die Fragen die sie gestellt, und die Behauptungen, die sie formuliert hatten, wild durcheinander. Hatte Hermine wirklich Recht? War das Liebe?

Es war eine Tatsache, dass er Snapes Gegenwart genoss, er schätzte seine Meinung, und mochte die gemeinsamen Essen sehr. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte er gegen den Kuss damals auch nichts einzuwenden gehabt. Genau genommen hatte er ihm sogar sehr gefallen.

Wenn er jetzt also so darüber nachdachte, waren an Hermines Worte viel zu viele Wahrheiten gewesen, als dass er sie jetzt noch hätte ignorieren können.

Aber mit einem hatte Hermine Unrecht gehabt: Es war absolut unwahrscheinlich, dass Snape seine Gefühle erwiderte. Klar, es gab den Kuss, aber Harry war sich sehr sicher, dass er bloß als Geste gemeint war, um ihm die Entscheidung zu erleichtern.

Und selbst, wenn Snape selbst auch schwul war, was er sich inzwischen ganz gut vorstellen konnte, dann war es doch tödlich unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich ausgerechnet in den Sohn des Mannes verlieben würde, der ihn damals so bloßgestellt hatte, und den er offensichtlich sehr gehasst hatte. Das konnte einfach nicht sein.

Harry spürte, wie ihn diese Erkenntnis unendlich traurig stimmte und er verfluchte Hermine dafür, dass sie ihm die Augen für seine Gefühle geöffnet hatte, denn er wusste, dass es ihm jetzt große Mühe bereiten würde, Snape unter diesen Umständen noch einmal unter die Augen zu treten.

Harry saß eine Weile so da, grübelte in Gedanken versunken, bis er schließlich doch wieder rein ging, aber die Trauer hatte den Weg in sein Herz gefunden.

Harry saß in der drauffolgenden Zeit immer öfter auf den Zinnen und heulte sich die Augen aus. Er wusste noch immer nicht wirklich, wie das alles hatte geschehen können.

Aber er wusste, dass er daran zerbrechen würde, wenn sich nicht bald etwas änderte. Zwar vernachlässigte er keine seiner Pflichten, auch nicht den Unterricht bei Snape, aber jede Sekunde mit dem Professor ließ seine Trauer ein Stück weiter wachsen und ihn mehr und mehr verzweifeln.

Er bemerkte nichts durch den feuchten Tränenschleier, auch nicht, dass Albus Dumbledore irgendwann höchstpersönlich hinter ihm auftauchte. „Verrätst du mir jetzt endlich, was mit dir los ist Harry?"

Harry schaute sich erschrocken um.

„Professor Dumbledore?"

„Nun, Harry?"

Harry schaute traurig wieder weg.

„Selbst wenn ich es Ihnen erzähle, dann können Sie mir nicht helfen. Im Gegenteil, vielleicht werden Sie dann bloß wütend, dass es überhaupt geschehen ist, weil es falsch ist."

„Willst du mir nicht die Chance geben, dass ich ein milderes Urteil fällen könnte?"

Die Augen des alten Zauberers schauten ihn warm an, aber trotzdem war Harry das nicht genug.

„Vielleicht möchten Sie ein mildes Urteil fällen, aber auch Sie sind an Gesetze gebunden. Und ich fürchte, dass es selbst mit dem besten Ausgang, den ich mir erträumen könnte noch immer verboten sein wird. Wobei allein der Gedanke daran, dass … es ist einfach nicht wahrscheinlich, dass er…"

„Bitte Harry, ich kann dich nicht weinen sehen, und so wirst du auch keine Lösung für dein Problem finden, dafür siehst du viel zu verzweifelt aus."

„Selbst wenn Sie bei mir kein hartes Urteil fällen. Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand anderes Ärger wegen mir bekommt. Das hat er nicht verdient, und Sie müssen mir versprechen, dass sie ihm keine Vorwürfe machen, wenn ich es Ihnen erzähle. Es war allein meine Schuld, und nicht seine, okay?"

Dumbledore nickte bestätigend und Harry glaubte ihm, auch wenn es ihm trotzdem schwer fiel, davon zu berichten.

„Ich… ich bin…" es war noch immer so verdammt schwer es zu sagen, und inzwischen glaubte er, dass es ihm wohl ewig so schwer fallen würde, es auszusprechen.

„Ich bin schwul."

Harry traute sich nicht in Dumbledores Augen zu schauen. Er erschrak, als er dessen leise Stimme neben sich hörte:

„Das ist unmöglich der Grund, warum du so traurig bist! Du weißt doch sicher, dass das nichts Schlimmes ist?"

„Ja, … ja, jetzt weiß ich das, aber… ich habe das Professor Snape gesagt."

Dumbledore runzelte neben Harry die Stirn schaute ihn aber nur weiterhin stumm, neugierig und abwartend an.

„Er hat auch gesagt, dass es nichts Schlimmes sei. Sie können sich bestimmt nicht vorstellen, wie überrascht ich war, das ausgerechnet aus seinem Mund zu hören. Und… und dann…"

Harry stockte, und schaute weg, er konnte Dumbledore dabei nicht ansehen.

„Er hat mir einen Kuss geschenkt, den ersten von einem Mann. Es… es ist nichts weiter passiert, das schwöre ich, und er wollte mich damit eigentlich nur aufmuntern. Sie dürfen ihn jetzt dafür bitte nicht bestrafen, auch wenn er mein Lehrer ist."

Harry schaute Dumbledore aus flehenden Augen an und neue Tränen brannten in seinen Lidern.

„Ich habe keinen Grund dazu. Offensichtlich hat er dich ja nicht gegen deinen Willen geküsst oder?"

„Nein, und wir haben uns dann auch gleich schlafen gelegt. Er wollte mich wirklich einfach nur trösten, verstehen sie…"

„Wo ist dann das Problem Harry?"

Dumbledore konnte es sich zwar inzwischen denken, aber er wollte es gerne aus dem Mund seines Schützlings hören.

„Und jetzt…" Harry hatte wieder angefangen zu weinen „jetzt kann ich einfach nicht mehr aufhören an ihn zu denken! Ich weiß, dass das falsch ist, aber es ist eben so. Und Snape kann wirklich nichts dafür. Es ist allein meine Schuld!"

Dumbledore lächelte schwach.

„Du brauchst ihn nicht weiter in Schutz zu nehmen Harry. Ich werde weder ihn noch dich dafür bestrafen, weil ich es gar nicht kann.

Natürlich ist es alles andere als gut, dass er ein Lehrer von dir ist Harry, aber du vergisst eins:

Ich kenne euch beide schon lange, und besonders Severus ist niemand, der sich aus einer Beziehung zu einem Schüler nur seine Vorteile sichern würde. Und genau wegen diesem Fall gibt es ja diese Gesetze: sie sollen verhindern, dass ein Lehrer seine Schüler bloß ausnutzt.

Aber weil ich euch beide kenne, weiß ich, dass eure Gefühle füreinander aufrichtig sind, sie also auch die Schule überstehen können."

„Professor Dumbledore, dass ist wirklich nett von Ihnen, aber Sie sagen dass so, als würde Snape tatsächlich etwas für mich empfinden.

Aber er wollte bloß nett sein, vermutlich weil ich ihm ohne zu Zögern geholfen hatte, als die Folgen des Cruciatus ihm zu schaffen machten. Das ist alles, sonst nichts."

Jetzt lächelte Dumbledore noch breiter.

„Du irrst dich, Harry. Ich habe schon seit eurer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts bemerkt, dass Severus sich seltsam benimmt, er ist bei weitem nicht mehr so schlecht gelaunt, wie er es sonst immer war.

Ich dachte zunächst, es würde damit zusammen hängen, dass seine Pflichten als Spitzel von ihm abgefallen sind, aber unter diesen neuen Umständen bin ich mir sehr sicher, dass du der Grund dafür bist.

Ich glaube, dass du einen großen Teil seiner Gedanken in Anspruch nimmst, einen sehr großen sogar. Er ist nie jemand gewesen, der Schülern freiwillig Nachhilfe gegeben hat, ohne dass ich ihn darum bitten musste, außer bei dir."

„Glauben sie wirklich?"

Dumbledore nickte bloß und lächelte sanft, als er sah, dass Harry endlich aufgehört hatte zu weinen.

Doch dann verfinsterte sich die Mine des Jungen, der lebt wieder.

„Trotzdem, wir werden eh nie zusammen kommen. Er ist immerhin noch mein Lehrer."

„Ihr beide müsstet es bloß für eine Weile erst einmal streng geheim halten. Solange wenigstens, bis ihr sich wirklich sicher sein könnt, dass eure Gefühle für den anderen wirklich Jahre und vor allen Dingen den Kampf mit Voldemort überstehen können.

Dann wird es das Beste sein, wenn ihr es nicht weiter geheim halten würdet. Zu dem Zeitpunkt werde ich mich gerne dazu bereit erklären, euren Zaubertrankunterricht zu übernehmen, damit ihr formal nicht mehr Schüler und Lehrer füreinander seid. Aber ihr sollten bedenken, dass ihr diese Entscheidung nicht zu lange herauszögern solltet. Ich kann nichts für euch tun, wenn jemand euch anschwärzt, falls diese Regelungen noch nicht getroffen sind.

Zwar bist du dann immer noch Schüler dieser Schule, und er ein angestellter Lehrer, aber solange er dich nicht unterrichtet oder prüft, liegt es im Ermessen des Schulleiters, ob sich aus einer solchen Beziehung Konsequenzen ergeben werden.

Ich nehme an, du kennst eine Möglichkeit, wie du dich vorerst unbemerkt in den Kerker schleichen kannst. Du solltest aber darauf achten, nicht zu oft einfach zu verschwinden, weil sich deine Kameraden sonst Sorgen um dich machen würden."

„Heißt das, Sie würden es wirklich erlauben?"

Harry fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf so erstaunt blinzelte er jetzt den alten Zauberer an.

„Harry, die Liebe deiner Mutter hat uns viele Jahre vor Voldemort beschützt, glaubst du wirklich, ich würde es dann übers Herz bringen, zwei Menschen zu trennen, die einander dieses Gefühl anscheinend aufrichtig entgegenbringen? Nur mit diesem Gefühl wird es uns möglich sein ihn erneut zu besiegen, da bin ich mir sicher. Abgesehen davon, seid ihr beide zwei Menschen, denen ich es von Herzen wünsche, endlich glücklich sein zu dürfen."

Jetzt kam Regung in Harry. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und lächelte Dumbledore glücklich an. Der erwiderte es ebenso freundlich und wünschte Harry dann viel Glück für sein Gespräch, bevor er wieder von dannen schritt.

Der wollte am liebsten gleich nach unten in den Kerker stürmen, aber das wäre wohl mehr als auffällig gewesen. Deshalb beschloss er, dass er bis zur nächsten Nachhilfestunde warten würde, und sich dann endlich alles von der Seele reden würde. Er hoffte nur, dass Dumbledore wirklich Recht hatte, und Snape auch das Gleiche für ihn empfand, was er für ihn fühlte.

Der Freitag kam dann viel zu schnell und Harry stand reglos einige Minuten vor der Tür und traute sich nicht einzutreten. Er war auf dem Weg, alles mit Snape aufs Spiel zu setzen, und es würde ihm wirklich das Herz brechen, wenn Snape ihn abwies, das wusste er.

Aber er wusste auch, dass es so oder so nie wieder sein könnte, wie vor seinen Gesprächen mit Hermine und Dumbledore. Jetzt lag es an ihm, es war wohl wieder Zeit für den allseits gelobten Gryffindor-Mut.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann klopfte er an, bereit für sein Todesurteil.

„Herein!" klang es barsch wie üblich von drinnen, aber diesmal starrte Snape ihn durchdringend an, als er eintrat.

„Sie sind 5 Minuten zu spät, Mr. Potter, ist etwas passiert?"

Verflucht, da war sie auch schon gleich wieder, Snapes Sorge in seinem Blick. Nur blieb die Frage: War er besorgt, weil sie Freunde geworden waren, oder weil er wirklich so etwas wie Liebe für ihn fühlte?

„Nein, es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert, aber…"

„Was…?"

Snape deutete unwirsch auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber, weil Harry wie angewurzelt an der Tür stehen geblieben war.

„Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?"

Harrys Stimme war leise, als er sich schließlich setzte und sein Herz schlug so laut und wild, dass er Angst hatte, es würde gleich aus seiner Brust hopsen, und ihn ein für alle Mal allein hier stehen lassen. In seinem Kopf war plötzlich dichter Nebel, und es fiel ihm schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wie war er bloß auf die Idee gekommen, es gäbe wirklich eine Chance?

Mist!

Snape hob bloß fragend eine Augenbraue, das Zeichen, dass er ihm die Frage erlaubte.

„Wa… warum…" Harry atmete schließlich noch einmal tief durch „Warum haben sie mich an dem Abend geküsst?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen, Mr. Potter." Antworteten seine Lippen, während Snapes Augen etwas ganz anderes antworteten:

Wir wissen beide, dass es niemals geschehen sein darf, nicht wahr?

Harry hatte damit gerechnet, und entschieden, dass er nicht abweichen würde. Er beharrte also weiter darauf, und fragte erneut:

„Warum? Bitte antworten Sie mir, es ist wichtig."

„Das habe ich Ihnen doch schon gesagt", seufzte Snape schließlich resigniert, als er den unnachgiebigen Blick in Harrys Augen gesehen hatte. „Ich wollte Ihnen bloß die Entscheidung erleichtern, und mich für die Pflege bedanken."

„Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie mir eine absolut ehrliche Antwort geben würden, und wenn Sie das jetzt noch einmal wiederholen, dann glaube ich Ihnen, und werde das alles sofort vergessen, und Sie nie wieder damit behelligen."

Eine Weile schwiegen sich die beiden an, dann gab Snape schließlich erneut eine Antwort, für Harry so erschreckend ehrlich, wie er es nie erwartet hätte, nicht nach dieser provokativen Aufforderung:

„Weil Sie in dem Moment so einsam und verlassen ausgesehen haben, wie ich mich schon mein ganzes Leben fühle. Zufrieden?"

Man sollte meinen, dass jemand wie Snape so ein Zugeständnis allerhöchstens knurren würde, so überraschend war es für Harry, dass er es leise und brüchig gesagt hatte.

„Würden Sie… würden Sie es gerne wieder tun?"

Wieder folgte eine ausgedehnte Stille, aber diesmal sah es nicht so aus, als würde Snape ihm antworten.

Harry wusste, dass es nun an ihm lag.

„Ich habe mich in Sie verliebt, obwohl ich sehr genau weiß, dass wir Lehrer und Schüler sind. Sieht man einmal davon ab, dass wir uns vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch bis aufs Messer gehasst haben, heißt das. Und ich war der Meinung, dass Sie unmöglich etwas für mich empfinden, was über eine Freundschaft hinausgeht.

Also wollte ich die wenige Zeit mit Ihnen, die wir haben, einfach nur genießen, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Jede Stunde hat mich nur noch trauriger gemacht, was leider nicht unbemerkt geblieben ist."

Snapes Blick wurde jetzt ungeduldiger, beinahe erschrocken und Harry wusste, dass er ihn beruhigen musste.

„Nein, ich habe es niemandem erzählt, bevor Sie das jetzt denken. Jemand hat es ganz von allein erkannt, und er meinte, dass ich daran aber gar nicht alleine Schuld wäre.

Als Dumbledore meinte, auch Sie würden sich sehr seltsam benehmen, wenn es um mich ging, dachte ich zuerst, er wollte mich bloß aufmuntern. Aber er beharrte darauf und sagte mir, dass er glaubte, wir hätten wirklich eine Chance."

„Ach, und wie gedenkt Dumbledore das Problem zu lösen, dass ich Ihr Lehrer bin?"

Harry war so überrascht, dass Snapes Stimme jetzt vor Zorn vibrierte, dass er glatt den Faden verlor. Er räusperte sich, und sortierte sich kurz neu, bevor er erklärte:

„Er sagte, er würde uns eine kleine Galgenfrist einräumen, in der wir uns klar darüber werden sollten, ob unsere Gefühle wirklich echt wären, dann sollten wir zu ihm gehen.

Er würde dann meinen Zaubertrankunterricht übernehmen, und Sie somit von Ihren Pflichten als mein Lehrer entbinden. Alles andere wären dann keine festen Regeln mehr, sondern reine Interpretationssache des Schulleiters, also ihm."

Wieder schloss sich eine ausgedehnte Stille an, nachdem Snape überraschenderweise aufgestanden war, und unruhig in seinem Büro auf und ablief. Er schien mit sich selbst zu hadern, und die alleinige Tatsache, dass Snape ihn noch nicht achtkantig aus seinem Büro geschmissen hatte, machte ihm wieder Mut.

Je mehr Harry erzählt hatte, desto unwahrscheinlicher war es ihm erschienen, dass Snape ihn wirklich auch wollte, aber jetzt schien es doch irgendwo noch Hoffnung zu geben.

Schließlich schien sich der Zaubertrankprofessor zu einer Entscheidung durchzuringen, und er kam direkt auf Harry zu. Der rutschte noch tiefer in den Sessel und wünschte sich an einen anderen Ort, am besten auf eine menschenleere, einsame Tropeninsel für den Rest seines kleinen, erbärmlichen Lebens.

Dann wusste Harry nicht mehr, was ihn mehr verwirrte: die Tatsache, dass Snape dicht vor ihm bremste und vor dem Sessel in die Hocke ging, so dass sie jetzt wieder auf einer Augenhöhe waren. Oder die Tatsache, was er als nächstes sagen würde:

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du das möchtest, Harry?"

"Harry", aha. Moment mal, „HARRY"? ER HAT MICH „HARRY" GENANNT?

Nun, jetzt war Harry Potter wirklich in Panik. Das war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Er war sich sicher, dass er das alles nur geträumt hatte, aber ein tiefer Blick in diese dunklen Pupillen, die er inzwischen so lieb gewonnen hatte, brachten ihn wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

Aus einem Impuls heraus verzichtete er auf eine gesprochene Antwort. Er lehnte sich lediglich vor, und legte seine Lippen ebenso hauchzart auf die Snapes, wie dieser es damals bei ihm gemacht hatte. Und der zog sich jetzt auch nicht zurück, so wenig, wie er das damals getan hatte.

Jetzt hatten sie es geschafft, jetzt war Harry Herz doch noch vor Freude aus seiner Brust gehopst! Aber auch Snape sah mehr als zufrieden aus, als sie den diesmal keuch gebliebenen Kuss lösten.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als sich Snapes Mundwinkel sogar etwas anhoben und ein leichtes Lächeln andeuteten. So entspannt sah er sonst nur aus, wenn er schlief.

Harry wusste nicht so genau, was er jetzt sagen sollte, da nahm auch schon Snape den Faden auf.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du das wirklich einmal sagen würdest, oder dass es wirklich eine Chance für uns geben sollte. Aber es war ja klar, dass Dumbledore hier seine Finger nicht rauslassen würde.

Es ist sehr lange her, dass ich die Nähe eines anderen vermisst habe, aber nachdem wir endlich aus dem Haus deiner Verwandten raus waren, wurde mir erst bewusst, wie sehr ich mich an deine Gegenwart gewöhnt hatte. Ich…" Harry hatte Snape noch nie Zögern sehen, aber er hatte ihn bisher auch höchstselten so sanft reden gehört.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob dieses Gefühl in mir wirklich Liebe ist, Harry, aber ich weiß, dass ich in deiner Nähe sein möchte."

Harry war fasziniert von Snapes Mundwinkeln, die immer noch oben blieben, und hob schließlich einen Finger, um sie wie zwanghaft zu berühren. Auch diesmal wich Snape nicht vor ihm zurück, und seine Worte verstärkten das riesige Glücksgefühl in ihm bloß noch. Auch dem nächsten Impuls kam er nach, und umarmte den Mann vor sich so fest er konnte.

Dann spürte er, wie die Umarmung erwidert wurde, und sie hielten sich eine Weile einfach nur fest. Irgendwann lösten sie sich doch wieder voneinander, und Snape stand wieder auf.

Er ging wieder um seinen Schreibtisch herum, um sich dort in seinem bequemen Sessel niederzulassen. Zwar war sein Gesicht immer noch entspannt für seine Verhältnisse, aber das Lächeln hatte leichter Sorge Platz gemacht.

„Trotzdem wird es sicher nicht einfach werden, das vorerst einmal geheim zu halten. Wo sollen wir uns deiner Meinung nach treffen? Und vor allen Dingen wann, deinen Freunden wird es sicher komisch vorkommen, wenn du plötzlich ständig verschwindest, oder?"

Harry überlegte einen Moment, dann machte er ein aufgeklärtes Gesicht.

„Wenn du der Meinung bist", es fühlte sich komisch an, ihn zu duzen, aber es machte ihn trotzdem irgendwie sehr stolz „ich bräuchte keinen Nachhilfeunterricht mehr, könnten wir diese Termine nutzen.

Das würde niemandem komisch vorkommen, besonders, da die meisten zumindest wissen, dass ich Zaubertranknachhilfe bekomme, woran Malfoy nicht gerade unschuldig ist.

Und am Wochenende werde ich wohl auch die eine oder andere Stunde erübrigen können, ohne dass man mich vermisst. Außerdem kenne ich Möglichkeiten, mich unbemerkt in den Kerker zu schleichen, und du besitzt doch separate Räume, oder? Ich meine, nur wenn du willst, natürlich…"

„Sicher?" Snape klang immer noch besorgt.

Harry nickte, damit schien endlich auch Snape beruhigt und gab ebenfalls nickend seine Zustimmung.

„Bleibt noch eins zu erklären, solange wir uns noch nicht absolut sicher sind, darfst du mit keiner Sonderbehandlung im Unterricht rechnen. Das würde allem widersprechen, was mir wichtig ist."

Harry verkniff sich den Hinweis, dass Snape ihn so oder so schon seit Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs anders behandelte. Immerhin war die Tatsache, dass er ihn jetzt wie jeden anderen Gryffindor behandelte schon so etwas wie eine Sonderbehandlung. Stattdessen nickte er nur ernst.

„Anders möchte ich es mir gar nicht vorstellen."

„Gut, dann wäre es jetzt besser, wenn wir uns für heute trennen, wir haben nämlich schon überzogen.

„Okay, und wann sehen wir uns wieder? Hast du dieses Wochenende ein bisschen Zeit für mich?"

„Zwischen 2 und 5 Uhr am Samstag muss ich keinen Pflichten nachgehen. Wo sollen wir uns treffen?"

„Am besten hier oder im Klassenzimmer, wenn wir in deine Räume wollen. Wenn du lieber woanders hin möchtest, mach einen Vorschlag."

„Nein, meine Räume sind in Ordnung, ich weiß nur nicht, wie du unbemerkt dahin kommen kannst."

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, das kriege ich schon hin. Also um zwei Uhr hier?"

Snape nickte, auch wenn er so aussah, als wollte er noch mal auf den letzten Punkt zurückkommen. Dann unterließ er es aber und erhob sich wieder, während auch Harry aufstand.

Er begleitete ihn zur Tür, aber Harry hatte nicht vor, jetzt so ohne Weiteres einfach zu gehen. Er schaute Snape von ein paar Zentimeter unter ihm durchdringend an (beide waren ziemlich hochgewachsen, und Harry hatte Snape im letzten Jahr wirklich fast ganz eingeholt), bis dieser verstand, worauf der Junge wohl anspielte.

Also beugte er sich minimal hinab und zog ihn noch einmal in seine Arme. Als Harry dann die Umarmung erwiderte, küsste Snape ihn zum Abschied verlangend aber dennoch so zärtlich wie beim ersten Mal einige Minuten lang.

Bei so einem genialen Abschied war es Harry dann sogar egal, dass sie mal nichts gemeinsam gegessen hatten! (Das ist ein waschechter Saarländerkommentar, und den müsst ihr nicht verstehen! )

Diese Freitagnacht machte den jungen Harry Potter schlichtweg wahnsinnig. Zuerst konnte er vor lauter Aufregung überhaupt nicht einschlafen, zu viele Gedanken spukten ihm seit diesem Nachmittag im Kopf herum. Und zu allem Überfluss war klar, dass er weder Hermine noch Ron erzählen durfte, was sich Wundervolles an diesem Nachmittag ereignet hatte.

Immer wieder fragte er sich, was sie denn jetzt zusammen unternehmen würden, immerhin waren dass die ersten Stunden, die sie als Paar verbringen würden, und nicht als Lehrer und Schüler. Und zum ersten Mal überhaupt überkam ihn der Gedanke, dass verflucht viele Jahre zwischen ihnen lagen. Auch wenn sie bei ihm zu Hause gut miteinander ausgekommen waren, so hatten sie die meiste Zeit mit Büffeln verbracht. Aber was würden sie jetzt tun, da dies wegfiel?

Um sich selbst zu beruhigen stand Harry dann noch mal mitten in der Nacht auf, als die anderen Gryffindors in seinem Zimmer schon längst friedlich schlummerten, und kramte aus den untersten Regalen seines Schrankes den uralten Diskman von Dudley hervor, und einige alte CD's, die er diesem gemopst hatte, und auf denen viele Lieder waren, von denen Harry wusste, dass auch Snape sie im Radio gerne gemocht hatte.

So beruhigt legte er sich dann doch wieder ins Bett, um sich weiter Gedanken zu machen. Je schläfriger er wurde, desto häufiger meldeten sich seine Hormone zu Wort, wie das bei einem Teenager gewöhnlich so üblich war. Am Anfang versuchte er sich mit roten Ohren wieder davon abzulenken, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Gedanke an diesen absolut phantastischen letzten Kuss mit ihm der letzte Gedanke war, bevor er einschlief.

Und genau dieser Gedanke bescherte ihm dann einen derart heftigen erotischen Traum über keinen anderen als Severus Snape, dass er am frühen Morgengrauen mit einem mittelschweren Problem konfrontiert wurde.

Er dankte Merlin, dass glücklicherweise noch alle seine Kameraden schliefen, als er sich möglichst geräuschlos von seinem kleinen Engegefühl in der Shorts befreite. Normalerweise bereinigte er solche Sachen lieber bequem in der Einzeldusche, aber DAMIT hätte er es unmöglich bis in die Duschen geschafft.

Na ja, anschließend machte er sich dann auch schon auf in die Dusche und verbrachte ungewöhnlich viel Zeit damit, sich auf Fordermann zu bringen. Dann beeilte er sich alle seine Hausaufgaben, die er den Tag zuvor nicht mehr geschafft hatte sorgfältig zu erledigen, und verschwand zu dem Zweck einige Stunden mit Hermine in der Bibliothek.

Anschließend ging es dann auch schon zum Essen, und Harry redete sich bei seinen beiden besten Freunden anschließend raus, dass er gerne einige Übungsrunden drehen würde. Er vermied es, so gut er konnte, zum Lehrertisch zu sehen, und ihm liefen schon wieder die Ohren rot an, als er aus den Augenwinkeln Snapes dunklen Umhang sah.

Schon wieder musste er Merlin danken, dass er heute kein Okklumentik mit Snape zu absolvieren hätte. Wenn der eine Ahnung hätte, was er diese Nacht so Lustiges von ihm geträumt hatte…

Jedenfalls bekam er kaum was runter, und schlich sich gleich darauf auch schon in die Küche zu Dobby runter, und besorgte noch einige Fressalien, um sie zu Snape mitzunehmen. Dann machte er sich gegen halb 2 mit seinem Feuerblitz und einem Rucksack mit den Fressalien und dem Diskman samt CDs auf den Weg nach draußen, während er seinen Umhang unter seinen Sachen verbarg.

Sobald er draußen ein stilles Fleckchen gefunden hatte, versteckte er sich auch schon unter dem Umhang und schlich sich unsichtbar zurück ins Schloss, genau genommen in den Kerker.

Er schaffte es genau pünktlich anzukommen, und klopfte schließlich an Snapes Bürotür. Als dann das handelsübliche „Herein" geblafft wurde, freute sich Harry schon auf Snapes Gesicht, wenn sich die Tür ganz von allein öffnen würde.

Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht, Snapes Gesicht WAR einfach göttlich komisch, als Harry durch den Umhang verborgen eintrat.

„Was…?" flüsterte er leise, als Harry die Tür auch schon wieder schloss und den Umhang abnahm.

„Grundgütiger! Harry! Willst du mir einen Herzinfarkt beibringen?"

die Tatsache, dass Snape sich zu so einer Äußerung hinreißen ließ, zeigte Harry deutlich, wie aufgeregt und angespannt dieser wohl ebenfalls dieses Treffen erwartet haben musste.

Harry grinste breit, um seine eigene Unsicherheit zu überspielen:

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich mich unbemerkt hierher schleichen kann."

„Und was willst du mit dem Besen?"

„Na irgendeine Entschuldigung habe ich schon gebraucht, warum ich einfach so mal verschwinde. Da habe ich gesagt, ich würde ein bisschen trainieren. Und, wollen wir endlich los?"

Snape nickte und Harry zog den Umhang wieder über. Sekunden später trottete er auch schon dem Meister der Tränke hinterher, der besonders langsam ging, damit Harry sich den Weg zu seinem Gemach einprägen konnte. Mitten in einem Flur vor einem Wandteppich blieb er dann stehen, und Harry schaute etwas verwundert, als Snape diesen zur Seite schob. Dahinter kam ein Gemälde in Sicht, welches von keinem geringeren als einem Portrait von Salazar Slytherin bewohnt wurde.

Einen Augenblick lang schockte Harry diese Tatsache, aber das Passwort ließ ihn dann doch unbemerkt unter dem Umhang grinsen. Das passte jetzt irgendwie wieder ganz und gar nicht zu diesen beiden ernsten Slytherin.

Das wusste auch Snape, deswegen war ihm die Situation auch etwas peinlich, aber Dumbledore dachte sich die Passwörter aus, dagegen war nichts zu machen.

„Plüschtierelch!" murmelte er also etwas verlegen, und ließ dann Harry vortreten, um hinter ihnen die Tür zu verschließen.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als er den riesigen Raum betrat. Er hatte logischerweise noch keine Privaträume eines Lehrers gesehen, aber das hier hatte er nicht erwartet. Zwar hatte ihm die Einrichtung in dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum auf seltsame Art und Weise gefallen, aber diese Räume hier strahlten alles andere als diese Slytherintypische Kühle aus.

Zwar war auch alles weitestgehend in Silber, Dunkelgrün und schwarz gehalten, aber mit Stil.

Die Einrichtung war karg, aber nicht öd, was Harry sehr gefiel. Es passte so zu Snape. Auf der linken Seite des riesigen Raumes entdeckte Harry dann als erstes etwas, was sein Herz auch schon höher schlagen ließ.

„Haben alle Lehrer einen Herd?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist ein Privileg des Professors für Zaubertränke."

Im gleichen Moment nahm Snape Harry auch schon sein ganzes Gepäck ab. Zwar schien es ihm nicht zu gefallen, auch nur in die Nähe eines Besens zu kommen, aber trotzdem legte er ihn auf einen Schrank nahe der Tür. Und auch den kleinen Beutel, den Harry mitgebracht hatte, legte er dorthin, ohne dass er ihm zunächst Beachtung schenkte.

Hinter der winzigen Küche an der linken Wand schloss sich nach rechts eine Tür an, die ganz offensichtlich ins Badezimmer führte. Darauf folgte ein großer Kleiderschrank, natürlich pechschwarz, ebenso ein kleiner Nachttisch, (Modell: nachtschwarz) daran wiederum ein schmiedeeisernes, verhältnismäßig breites Bett.

Das Bett stand genau unter dem einen der beiden Fenster der hinteren Wand. Unter dem anderen stand ein großer schwarzer Schreibtisch, auf dem feinsäuberlich sortiert sich einige Pergamentrollen stapelten.

Aber besonders angetan hatte es Harry sofort die jetzt noch übrig gebliebene rechte Wand. In der Mitte stand eine riesige, dunkelgrüne Couch, ohne irgendwelche Kissen oder sonst einen Firlefanz, sah aber irrsinnig bequem aus.

Davor stand ein ebenfalls schmiedeeiserner relativ tiefer Tisch mit einer Glasplatte. Und darauf thronte, wie könnte es auch anders sein, ein silberner Kerzenleuchter in Form einer Schlange. Dieser wurde von einigen Teelichtern eingerahmt.

Links neben der Couch standen ein antiker schwarzer Schaukelstuhl und ein dunkelgrüner Lesesessel, passend zur Couch. Rechts neben der Couch war aber das Beste überhaupt:

Schwarze Regalbretter von direkt unter der Decke bis runter zum Fußboden! Und jede freie Spalte war mit Büchern vollgestopft, zwar geordnet aber aufgrund der Fülle ziemlich gequetscht.

Harry schlurfte sofort hinüber und schaute sich die Bücher aus der obersten Reihe und der untersten Reihe an. Snape schien dieses Verhalten etwas zu irritieren, denn er fragte nach, warum er ausgerechnet die Reihen als erstes schaute.

„Na ja, es gibt zwei verschiedene Arten Menschen. Die Bequemen, die ihre Lieblingsbücher immer in greifbarer Nähe haben wollen und sie folglich auf die besten Plätze im Regal stellen. Sprich: genau in Augenhöhe, damit man sie jederzeit wieder sofort greifen kann. Und die anderen sind jene, die ihre Lieblingsbücher nicht dahin stellen, wo andere sie sofort entdecken würden, sondern stellen jene Bücher dorthin, von denen sie glauben, dass es sie für andere interessanter macht."

„Aha, und für dich gehöre ich also zu den letzteren?" meinte Snape daraufhin und fast hörte es sich etwas beleidigt an.

„Nein, ich glaube du bist einer von ersteren. Ich würde sagen ohne hinzuschauen bin ich mir sicher, dass deine Lieblingsbücher in Augehöhe stehen, und lass mich raten, dort stehen alle möglichen Zaubertrankbücher, die du ergattern konntest."

Als er sich kurz zu Snape umdrehte, zeigte ihm dessen angedeutetes Schmollen, dass er Recht gehabt haben musste, aber er verkniff sich ein gewinnendes Lächeln. Es passte Snape so oder so anscheinend nicht besonders, dass er für ihn so leicht zu durchschauen war. Also drehte er sich einfach nur wieder um und setzte seine Erklärung fort:

„Ich habe mir die Ränder des Regals angeschaut, weil ich wissen wollte, was deine Aufmerksamkeit sonst noch so erregt außer den Zaubertränken. Die Themen der Bücher, die du hier am Rand stehen hast, interessieren dich noch genug, um sie zu behalten. Aus diesem Grund verraten sie mir mehr über dich, als die Bücher in der Mitte. Also, mal sehen…"

Schon während seiner langen Erklärung hatte er das Regal abgesucht, und einige recht interessante Bücher über Zaubereigeschichte entdeckt, aber ansonsten nichts Auffälliges, bis…

„… Is' nich' wahr!"

Harrys Finger hielt plötzlich in der hintersten Ecke an einem Buchrücken an, welcher ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Und zwar, weil er das Buch sehr genau kannte, immerhin ruhte es sorgfältig versteckt unter einer ihm sehr nützlichen Bodendiele bei den Dursleys.

Er schaute überrascht zu Snape und erschrak, als dieser plötzlich dicht hinter ihm stand. Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Snape sich überhaupt bewegt hatte, aber dieser war ja schon immer gut darin gewesen, sich unbemerkt an jemanden heranzuschleichen.

Snapes Blick war undurchsichtig, und Harry prüfte jetzt die Bücher in der Umgebung seines Fundes genauer, und stellte fest, dass Snapes Sammlung seine eigene mit Leichtigkeit übertraf.

Das erklärte jetzt wenigstens, warum Snape nicht lange gebraucht hatte, um zu wissen, worum es in den Büchern ging. Snape stellte sich jetzt neben ihn und nahm zwei davon recht zielsicher heraus.

„Diese hier wurden von Zauberern geschrieben, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass die wirklich Seltenheitswert haben. Bei den Muggeln wird man da schneller fündig."

Er reichte sie Harry, der die beiden Bücher auch sofort genauer studierte und ehrfürchtig darin blätterte. Snape gab ihm einige Minuten, bevor er ihn aus den Gedanken riss.

„Was hast du da eigentlich sonst noch alles mitgebracht? Sieht ja wie ein halber Hausrat aus."

„Ein bisschen was zu Essen natürlich, Dobby war heute besonders spendabel. Und einen Diskman, mit CDs"

„DiskWAS?"

„Ein Muggelgerät, mit dem man Musik hören kann. Ich bin nicht besonders gut in Musikzaubern, und ich dachte mir, dass dir das eine oder andere Lied vielleicht gefallen könnte. Ich weiß, du bist bestimmt nicht so von Muggelartefakten begeistert, aber na ja…"

„Ich bin genau genommen fürchterlich schlecht in Musikzaubern!", gab Snape daraufhin unverblümt zu, was Harry ziemlich erstaunte, und ging dann zu der Kommode, auf der seine Sachen lagen.

„Deswegen habe ich mir anders ausgeholfen!"

Er öffnete sie, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, er wäre gerade im falschen Film. Vor ihm stand eine Muggelmusikanlage, die sogar Dudley neidisch gemacht hätte. Daneben stapelten sich CDs, Kassetten und sogar noch alte Schallplatten. Harry stand vor lauter Sprachlosigkeit sogar der Mund offen, so verblüfft war er.

Endlich fasste er sich wieder, und zwar, als Snape fragend auf seine Tasche deutete, ob er sie öffnen dürfe.

„Du steckst echt voller Überraschungen!" murmelte Harry schließlich.

„Es ist nicht ratsam, jedem seine Schwächen zu zeigen!" begründete Snape jetzt knapp, während er die Titel der CDs genauer studierte.

Dann wurde er fündig und entschied sich erfreut für eine, die er auch sofort einlegte.

„Funktioniert die mit Strom? Ich dachte immer, so etwas gäbe es hier nicht…"

„Gibt es auch nicht. Sie ist verzaubert, aber ihren Dienst tut sie damit nur um einiges zuverlässiger."

Nachdem die Musikfrage geklärt war, brachten sie gemeinsam die Lebensmittel zu der kleinen Anrichte und betrachteten sie neugierig.

„Se… ve… rus?" piepste Harry schließlich leise und vorsichtig.

„Du darfst meinen Namen ruhig am Stück aussprechen! Ich fress dich dafür schon nicht, Harry." meinte dieser daraufhin trocken und schaute Harry fragend an.

„Hast du etwas Bestimmtes vor, oder soll ich uns was kochen?"

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee, wir könnten auch gemeinsam was kochen. Wenn ich mir das so anschaue, könnten wir eine vorzügliche Pizza zaubern, was meinst du?"

Harry wusste nicht, was ihn mehr erstaunte: die Tatsache, dass Severus Snape sich gerade ein Wortspiel erlaubt hatte oder dass er ihm angeboten hatte, ihm beim Kochen zu helfen. Auf jeden Fall war er sich sicher, dass sich das phantastisch anhörte und enthusiastisch nickte er zustimmend.

Und das taten sie dann auch.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachten sie also damit, zum ersten Mal gemeinsam etwas zu kochen, während sich langsam Harrys Aufregung etwas lockerte. Zum Essen machten sie es sich auf der einladenden Couch bequem und mümmelten ihre Pizzas wie gewöhnlich schweigend. Nachdem sie dann wieder aufgeräumt hatten, begaben sie sich wieder zurück auf die Couch, und ließen sich in gebührendem Abstand zueinander wieder darauf nieder.

Erst jetzt holte Harrys Nervosität ihn wieder ein, weil er nicht wirklich etwas zu reden wusste, und ihn abgesehen davon mal sowohl seine Hormone, als auch die Nähe von Snapes Körper völlig fertig machten.

Snape schien das zu bemerken, war aber ziemlich offensichtlich auch nervöser, als man es von ihm erwarten würde. Schließlich kam ihm ein glänzender Vorschlag, den er dem jungen Mann neben sich auch gleich unterbreitete:

„Hast du Lust etwas zu Lesen?"

Da Harry keinen besseren Vorschlag hatte, und ihn die Bücher von eben neugierig gemacht hatten stimmte er zu, und Snape erhob sich noch einmal, um sich auch einen Schmöker aus seinem Regal zu schnappen. Die ersten 10 Minuten saßen sie derart starr nebeneinander, als hätte man ihre Hintern an der Couch fest getackert, dann endlich schaffte es Snape über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen.

„Ist das nicht unbequem?"

„Nur ein bisschen." Harry lief tomatenrot an, als Snape ihn das fragte, und wich seinem Blick aus. Dann spürte er, wie die Couch neben ihm nachgab, weil Snape sich bewegte, und schon eine Sekunde später, fand er sich ohne wirklich zu wissen, wie das geschehen war, im Liegen wieder. Seine Beine hingen jetzt über die Lehne der Couch, und sein Kopf ruhte in Snapes Schoß, der ihn jetzt verlegen anlächelte.

„Bequemer?" Harry nickte zustimmend, wäre aber gleichzeitig am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versunken.

„Zu schnell?"

„Nein!" Harry hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und das Wort fest erwidert. Er war froh, dass Snape jetzt den ersten Kontakt hergestellt hatte, er hätte sich das nie getraut. Und es war wirklich angenehm, ungewohnt, aber angenehm. Und wenigsten waren seine Hormone jetzt ein bisschen ruhiger, und er verstand sogar plötzlich die Sätze, welche er las.

Einige Minuten später bemerkte er dann, dass Snapes Augen erneut auf ihm ruhten, und er schaute nach oben. Er lächelte scheu, und kurz darauf spürte er, wie er etwas nach oben gezogen wurde und zwei warme Lippen auf seinen lagen. Es war ein herrlicher Kuss, beide schmeckten noch ein wenig nach Pizza und er dauerte für beide eine kleine Ewigkeit.

Als Snape sich diesmal löste, legte er seine Hand auf Harrys Stirn und begann ihm sanft durch die Haare zu streichen, als er sich wieder seinem Buch zuwendete. Dieser kuschelte sich daraufhin noch etwas tiefer in dessen Schoß und ließ ihn genießend gewähren.

Und das war für einige Treffen, das einzige was geschah. Es war für Harry schon ein Geschenk, dass dieser sonst so verschlossene Mann ihm derartige Nähe zugestand, was ihn mit Stolz erfüllte.

Wenn er sich von anderen anhören musste, was sie alles mit ihren Freunden oder Freundinnen anstellten, hierhin eilten, dorthin actionsuchend unterwegs waren, konnte Harry nur grinsen. Er wusste, dass er das alles nicht brauchte, keine Ausflüge oder Besuche von Hogsmeade, solange er nur in Snapes Nähe sein durfte.

Und dem schien das auch zu gefallen. Harry liebte die Stunden einfach, die sie gemeinsam lesend so auf der Couch verbrachten, mit dem Kopf im Schoß des anderen, um seine Nähe zu spüren. Viele verträumte und doch leidenschaftliche Küsse, gemeinsames Essen und andächtiges Lauschen ihrer gemeinsamen Lieblingslieder.

Ein paar Mal schlichen sie sich sogar gemeinsam unter dem Tarnumhang aus dem Schloss und machten einen kleinen Spaziergang unentdeckt am See vorbei. Und wenn ihnen beiden der Sinn nicht nach Lesen oder Musik stand, dann diskutierten sie über die neuesten Schlagzeilen im Tagespropheten, spielten die eine oder andere Partie Zaubererschach (die Harry immer verlor, Snape war noch gerissener als Ron!) und manchmal half Snape Harry sogar bei einem schulischen Problem. Harry konnte ihn natürlich immer nach einem Problem in Zaubertränken fragen, und hin und wieder frischten sie auch Harrys Training in Okklumentik auf.

Es wäre perfekt gewesen, hätte es nicht noch immer das Problem mit Dumbledore gegeben. Irgendwann mussten sie ihre Entscheidung fällen, denn jedes Treffen machte die Wahrscheinlichkeit größer, dass jemand es entdecken könnte, egal wie vorsichtig sie auch waren. Aber anstatt mit Severus darüber zu reden, traf Harry seine eigene Entscheidung.

Harry fand dazu natürlich als Teenager seine eigene Lösung, in die er sich leider verrannte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie, sobald sie miteinander geschlafen hätten, sicher wären, dass sie zusammen gehörten.

Tja, und damit begann vorerst wieder ein neuer Abschnitt für Harry, ein Abschnitt der traurigen Wahrheiten, der ihm zunächst ungeheuren Kummer bringen sollte, aber doch irgendwann hilfreich sein würde, und sein Leben ein für alle Mal ändern würde.

Es war wieder ein Samstag, diesmal einer in vorfrühlingshafter Stimmung, als Harry den Gedanken fasste, dass es heute passieren würde. Er wusste es ganz genau, heute würde sein Severus ihm gehören. Er hatte seinen ganzen Mut zusammen genommen, als er diesmal zu dessen Gemächern schlich.

Für den Meister der Zaubertränke jedoch war es ein Tag wie jeder andere in Harrys Nähe, also dachte er sich nichts dabei, als der sich schon beim Kochen ständig besonders anhänglich zeigte. Immer wieder wurde Severus umarmt, und in Küsse gedrängt, Harry schien diesmal besonders ausgehungert nach Zärtlichkeiten.

Vielleicht, so dachte er sich liegt es ja am Frühling…

als sie es sich dann aber auf der Couch gemütlich machten, wurde er doch stutzig und das Drama nahm seinen Lauf.

Snape hatte es sich gerade auf der Couch bequem gemacht, als Harry sich vor ihm aufrichtete und ihn fordernd ansah. Schon fanden sie sich zu einem erneuten Kuss, als Snape endlich das glühende Verlangen in Harrys Augen bemerkte. Dann spürte er, wie er noch näher rutschte, und ihn erneut küsste. Diesmal gingen dabei seine Hände auf Wanderschaft, und gerade, als sie anfingen, seine Knöpfe der Robe zu öffnen, schnürte Snape etwas die Kehle zu.

Er hatte so gehofft, dass er damit klar kommen würde, aber jetzt wusste er, dass es so nicht funktionieren konnte.

Sanft aber bestimmend drückte er Harry von sich und brachte diesen auf etwas Entfernung zu sich.

„Bitte Harry, nicht…!" flüsterte er leise, und wich Harrys Blick verlegen und traurig aus.

Doch der fühlte sich verletzt. Die Tatsache, dass er es selbst so unbedingt wollte, machte ihn blind für die Gefühle des anderen Mannes. Er glaubte, dass diesem etwas an ihm nicht passte, und er deshalb nicht wolle.

„Hör zu, ich bin kein Kind mehr, auch wenn du das glaubst!"

„Das ist es nicht Harry, es…"

„Prima, dann findest du mich also so unattraktiv?"

Harry wurde immer zorniger und aufgebrachter, und er spürte Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln aufsteigen.

„Das ist Unsinn, ich finde dich sogar äußerst attraktiv, aber… hör zu, es fällt mir nicht leicht, darüber zu reden… ich kann es dir nicht erklären…"

Snape haderte mit sich selbst, aber so sehr er es wollte, er brachte es nicht über die Lippen. Harry hatte es Dank Voldemort schon nicht gerade leicht, und die Informationen, die er ihm geben könnte, würden es nur schlimmer machen.

„Jetzt sag mir endlich, was los ist, Severus!" forderte der Junge, der lebt nun.

„Ich kann das nicht, solange du hier noch Schüler an Hogwarts bist. Ich weiß, das ist viel von dir verlangt, aber ich schwöre dir, dass ich auf dich warten werde, aber bis dahin, sollten wir…" Snape schluckte trocken „…uns wohl besser trennen."

Er traute sich nicht in Harrys Augen zu schauen, besonders da ihm klar war, dass sowohl Harry als auch er genau wussten, dass er ihn gerade angelogen hatte.

Eine Weile geschah nichts, als Harry ihn einfach nur ungläubig, wütend und traurig zugleich anstarrte. Dann flüsterte er entsetzt, als er Snapes Blick nicht einfangen konnte.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

Der verletzte Klang von Harrys Stimme tat Snape weh, aber nicht weh genug, um seine Meinung zu ändern. Er konnte es einfach nicht und das zerriss ihm nun das Herz.

„Ja." Antwortete er bloß heiser und schaute nicht mehr auf, bis Harry schließlich aufgesprungen und hastig geflohen war. Es war Snape ein Rätsel, wie dieser überhaupt noch soviel Verstand hatte aufbringen können, dass er dabei seinen Tarnumhang über sich warf. Snape wusste, dass er vermutlich nicht mehr so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen wäre, wenn er an dessen Stelle gewesen wäre.

Dann ließ Snape sich auf die Couch zurücksinken und spürte auch in ihm die Trauer aufsteigen. Er spürte, dass er am liebsten geheult hätte, wie ein kleiner Junge, und er verfluchte sich, dass er dies seit vielen Jahren schon nicht mehr gekonnt hatte. Und daran war derselbe Schuld, der überhaupt dafür verantwortlich war, dass er Harry jetzt hatte fortschicken müssen.

Irgendwann ertrug er dann diese erdrückenden Gedanken nicht mehr, und fischte sich aus seinem Schrank eine Phiole. Normalerweise tat er das nie, aber wenigstens an diesem verfluchten Tag gönnte er sich einige kräftige „Schlucke Frieden", und sank schon wenige Augenblicke später in einen tiefen, Salazar sei Dank, traumlosen Schlaf.

Harry indessen rannte was das Zeug hielt, als er endlich aus den Kerkern heraus war auf die Ländereien hinaus so lange und so schnell, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Irgendwann sackte er dann einfach zusammen und blieb einige Momente reglos liegen bis er schließlich in Tränen ausbrach. Er war zwar fürchterlich traurig und verletzt, aber es waren noch Tränen der Wut, die den Weg aus seinen Augen fanden. Wie hatte Snape das bloß so ruhig beschließen können? Hatte er denn in seinen Augen da wirklich kein Wort mitzureden? Sollte er sich wirklich so sehr in Severus getäuscht haben? Er musste ja wohl, zumindest glaubte er das jetzt noch, und das würde auch noch einige Tage anhalten.

Und sein Verhalten litt sehr darunter. Zwar behielt er sein Können in den anderen Fächern stur bei, aber er weigerte sich auch nur noch einen Finger für Snapes Unterricht krumm zu machen.

Snape selbst fiel der Unterricht mit Harry schon schwer genug, aber als er dann noch die vor Wut blitzenden Blicke dessen bemerkte, entschloss er, es sei besser, wenn er ihn in seinem Unterricht zu nichts mehr aufforderte, damit die Situation nicht irgendwann eskalieren würde.

Aber als Harry dann in dem nächsten Aufsatz für Zaubertränke ein „S" fabrizierte, (obwohl er zweifelsohne ein „T" verdient hätte) platzte schließlich Hermine der Kragen, nachdem Snapes bittender Blick bei Harry nichts bewirkt hatte.

Diese schnappte ihn sich einfach und zerrte ihn hinaus auf die denkwürdigen Zinnen, an denen Harry klar geworden war, was er für den Professor der Zaubertränke gefühlt hatte.

Der gab sich mehr als bockig, weil er eine Standpauke erwartete.

„Was willst du von mir Herm?"

„Dass du aufhörst dich wie ein Idiot zu benehmen!"

„Ach ja? Und was glaubst du, gibt dir das Recht dazu?"

„Darf eine Freundin dir nicht mehr versuchen zu helfen? Gut dass ich das weiß, dann kannst du dir unsere Freundschaft aber auch gleich abschminken!"

Hermine drehte sich um, und wollte wütend nach drinnen stapfen, aber Harry hielt sie schuldbewusst fest. Immerhin war er sauer auf Snape und nicht auf sie, und Hermine wollte ja wirklich nur sein Bestes.

„Tut mir leid, Hermine. Aber du kannst mir da auch nicht helfen."

„Was ist zwischen euch beiden vorgefallen?"

„Wen meinst du?" fragte Harry jetzt mit roten Ohren im Gegenzug. DAS konnte sie doch jetzt nicht wirklich schon wieder durchschaut haben, oder? Immerhin waren sie so vorsichtig gewesen…

„Harry, du solltest wirklich aufhören zu glauben, ich wäre beschränkt. Ich kann dir auf den Tag genau sagen, wann ihr zwei zusammen gekommen seid, und mir ist ziemlich klar, dass ihr euch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit aus irgendeinem Grund getrennt haben müsst, also, erzählst du mir jetzt was passiert ist? Oder soll ich darüber lieber meine eigenen Nachforschungen anstellen?"

Harry fühlte sich ertappt, und lief mal wieder rot an. Hermine war echt erschreckend, wenn sie so drauf war, und er spürte, wie ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Dann gab er nach, und erzählte ihr einfach alles, alles was passiert war, und alles was ihm so wehgetan hatte an der ganzen Misere.

Hermine sah während der ganzen Geschichte sehr nachdenklich aus, während ihre grauen Zellen auf Hochtouren liefen.

„Also, aus irgendeinem Grund hielt er es für besser dich anzulügen, als dir den wahren Grund zu sagen. Und das obwohl er genau wusste, dass du ihn durchschauen würdest. Aber wenn du mir erzählst, wie gut ihr vorher ausgekommen seid, dann kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihm das alles so egal gewesen sei, wie du es aufgenommen hast. Immerhin hat er doch gesagt, dass er auf dich warten würde, nicht?"

Harry nickte bestätigend, und schaute traurig auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

„Dann solltest du ihm vielleicht einfach vertrauen. Wir haben uns schon oft in ihm getäuscht, erinnere dich bloß an die ersten Jahre hier in Hogwarts! Und bisher kam dir noch alles, was er gemacht hat, egal wie schlimm es auch aussah, irgendwie zu Gute!"

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille und als Harry sich zu Hermine umdrehte, glitzerten wieder Tränen auf seinen Wangen.

„Aber ich vermisse ihn so. Jede beschissene Minute, in der ich von ihm getrennt bin, tut so verdammt weh! Und alles ist meine Schuld…"

Hermine wusste nichts mehr zu sagen. Das geschah selten, aber sie konnte Harry nicht mehr helfen.

Dennoch war es jetzt das Wichtigste, dass er nicht mehr wütend war, so hatten sie vielleicht doch irgendwann die Chance wieder zueinander zu finden. Sonst würde der Hass ihn bloß noch auffressen. Und die Trauer konnten sie gemeinsam besiegen, da war sie sich sicher.

Während es Snape unverändert miserabel ergangen war, bemerkte er nach dem letzten fürchterlichen Aufsatz, den er Harry zurückgegeben hatte, dass Harry sich von einem Tag auf den anderen ihm gegenüber wieder anders verhielt.

Zuerst überraschte ihn diese Tatsache über alle Maßen, aber Harrys Ausdruck in den Augen verwehrte ihm eine Antwort. Als er dann den Blick nachdenklich über seine Klasse schweifen ließ, blieben seine Augen an denen von Hermine hängen und mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, dass sie Harry und ihn durchschaut haben musste.

Einen Augenblick lang kam Panik in ihm auf, dann aber wurde ihm klar, dass sie wohl für Harrys Verhalten verantwortlich war, und so nickte er ihr in einem unbemerkten Moment einfach still zu. Hermine verstand den Wink und grinste – sie wusste, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte, und Snape richtig eingeschätzt hatte.

Snapes Neugierde wuchs indessen, und so kam es, dass er zur Verwunderung Hermines, und besonders Harrys selbst diesen bat, nach dem Unterricht noch etwas zu bleiben. Nachdem er dann auch die letzten neugierigen Slytherin verscheucht hatte, und er sicher war, dass niemand sie hören würde, richtete er das Wort an Harry:

„Was ist mit dir passiert? Oder besser was hat Miss Granger zu dir gesagt, für das ich mich bei ihr bedanken sollte? Vor kurzem hast du mich schließlich noch mit Blicken getötet, und jetzt verhältst du dich wieder als wäre nichts geschehen?"

Snape sah müde aus, und ziemlich gerädert, was Harry jetzt auch sah. Es machte ihn noch trauriger und er war schon wieder kurz vorm Heulen, aber er riss sich zusammen. Damit wäre ihnen nicht geholfen, also antwortete er bloß ruhig, bevor er ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten den Raum verließ:

„Du hast gesagt, du wartest auf mich. Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe. Ich werde dir vertrauen, und ebenfalls auf dich warten. Du hast mein Wort."

Der Frühling kam, und es begann von Pärchen nur überall so zu wimmeln. Harry hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, die Mädels abzuwimmeln, die für ihn schwärmten. Und inzwischen hatte sogar Cho wieder angefangen, seine Nähe zu suchen, aber das besserte seine Laune nicht gerade.

Er blieb der neue Musterschüler, (jetzt auch wieder in Zaubertränken) machte aber einen großen Bogen um alles was ihn in die Verlegenheit eines Dates bringen konnte.

Trotzdem kehrten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Snape zurück. Er wusste jetzt auch, dass er ihn immer lieben würde, egal ob sie je miteinander schlafen würden oder nicht. Severus hatte sich so tief in sein Herz gefressen, dass er ihn nie vergessen könnte. So wartete er, wie versprochen, aber niemand kann immer stark sein. Auch kein Harry Potter.

Es war ein dummer Zufall, dass Ron und Hermine ihm ausgerechnet an einem Tag, an dem er so oder so vor Sehnsucht fast verging, erzählen mussten, dass sie endlich zusammen gefunden hatten.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er sich für die beiden gefreut, und er schaffte es auch noch irgendwie, ihnen alle Gute zu wünschen, aber sobald er wieder alleine war, konnte er einfach nicht mehr aufhören zu heulen.

Irgendwann fasste er dann einen folgenschweren Entschluss: er wollte jetzt in Severus Nähe sein, und wenn der das auch nicht wollte oder konnte, dann würde er es eben heimlich machen.

Kurzentschlossen schnappte er sich seinen Tarnumhang und flitzte mit diesem runter in die Kerker. Nachdem er die Karte des Rumtreibens konsultiert hatte, wusste er auch, wo Snape gerade war und ging hinüber zu dessen Büro. Er musste etwa 10 Minuten warten, bis dieser sich dann auch erhob und zu Harrys Glück Richtung seiner Gemächer ging. Dort angekommen, schlüpfte er schnell und vorsichtig hinter diesem durch die Tür, und glaubte einen Moment, dieser hätte ihn jetzt sogar bemerkt.

Aber Snape glaubte lediglich, er würde jetzt schon halluzinieren. Er war müde vom Unterricht und seinen ewigen Streitereien mit einigen Slytherin, und sehnte sich nur nach einem entspannenden Bad.

Das wiederum hatte Harry nicht kommen sehen. Er hatte bloß gehofft, er würde ihm beim Lesen etwas Gesellschaft leisten können, oder bei einigen Arbeiten, die er sonst am Schreibtisch erledigte. Dann wäre er schon zufrieden gewesen, aber das Schicksal der beiden meinte es anders mit ihnen.

So schlurfte Snape also rüber zu seinem Bett, und begann schon auf halbem Weg die Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen. Er schmiss den Umhang unordentlich aufs Bett, und schälte sich im nächsten Moment auch schon aus seinem Oberteil. Darunter kam ein schwarzes Shirt zum Vorschein, und Harry wäre am liebsten sofort geflüchtet, als ihm klar würde, was gleich passieren würde. Dennoch war er jetzt ein Gefangener dieses Zimmers und musste Ausharren, wenn er sich nicht verraten wollte.

Und da ihm auch endlich sein Versprechen wieder einfiel, dass er geschworen hatte nie wieder absichtlich Severus Privatsphäre zu missachten, traute er sich auch nicht, zu zeigen, dass er im Raum war.

Einen Augenblick lang hätte er die Möglichkeit gehabt, doch noch zu verschwinden, aber er war nicht schnell genug gewesen, um seine Chance zu nutzen. Er reagierte zu langsam, als Snape im Bad verschwand, um das Wasser für ein Bad anzudrehen. Schon kam er wieder zurück, gerade, als Harry abhauen wollte. Der drehte sich jetzt wieder um und wurde Zeuge, wie Snape sich jetzt auch von seiner schwarzen Hose befreite. Als er dann seine Finger an den Bund der dunkelgrünen Shorts legte, die Harry ja noch aus dem Sommer kannte, besann Harry sich eines besseren und drehte sich anstandshalber weg.

Das wurde ihm jetzt doch zu peinlich. Dennoch liefen seine Ohren auf Hochtouren und er hörte noch dreimal verräterisches Rascheln, als die Shorts, ein T-Shirt und ein Slip ausgezogen wurden.

Dann endlich erlösende Schritte Richtung Bad, und er atmete auf. Dann machte er den Fehler noch einmal zurückzuschauen, um sich wenigstens von dem Zimmer zu verabschieden. So einen Schwachsinn wollte er schließlich erst einmal nicht wieder machen. Dabei hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Snape noch einmal zurückkehren würde.

Harry erschrak, als er diesen aus dem Bad kommen sah, schaffte aber nicht mehr schnell genug sich wieder umzudrehen. So kam es, dass er einen recht guten Ausblick auf Snapes gesamte unbedeckte Rückenpartie erhielt, als dieser sich vor sein Nachtschränkchen kniete und zwischen Phiolen etwas suchte.

Unter anderen Umständen wäre ihm vielleicht aufgefallen, dass Snape sich über einige Umwege denselben Badeschaum besorgt hatte, von dem er wusste, dass Harry ihn benutzte. Dann hätte er vielleicht darüber geschmunzelt, weil ihn das glücklich gemacht hätte.

Doch jetzt stieg Übelkeit in ihm hoch. Übelkeit darüber, wie grausam manche Menschen sein können. Praktisch Severus ganze Rückenpartie bestand aus schlecht verheilten Narben, die dieser ganz offensichtlich nicht freiwillig erhalten hatte. Sie setzten sich über seine Schultern fort, und Harry ahnte, dass auch auf seiner Brust Spuren solcher Begegnungen zu finden sein würden.

Aber das war noch lange nicht alles! Auch seine Hüften und sein Po waren in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden und während in ihm ein heftiges Schaudern aufstieg, wurde Harry klar, dass die Person, die ihn so zugerichtet hatte, bestimmt nicht dabei gestoppt hatte. Er war sicher weitergegangen, und Harry spürte Wut aufkommen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nur einen kannte, der so grausam sein konnte.

Endlich stand Severus wieder auf und ging zurück ins Bad während Harry solange noch ausharrte, bis er gehört hatte, dass Snape auch wirklich in die Wanne gestiegen war. Er schlich sich endlich aus dem Raum und rannte erneut, so schnell und so weit er konnte nach draußen auf das Schlossgelände.

Sobald er endlich ein stilles Plätzchen gefunden hatte, blieb er stehen und sank wie schon damals nach ihrer Trennung auf die Knie. Als er sich völlig außer Atem dort fallen ließ übergab er sich erst einmal. Voldemort hatte ihm schon oft zugesetzt, aber nie hatte er so etwas Grausiges gesehen, und er wusste, dass nur dieser zu so etwas fähig war.

Endlich wurde Harry auch klar, dass es gar nicht an ihm gelegen hatte, dass Severus nicht hatte mit ihm schlafen können. Wenn Harry genauer darüber nachdachte, so war er sich sicher, dass er so etwas auch niemandem auf die Nase gebunden hätte, wenn es ihm passiert wäre. Vermutlich auch noch nicht einmal Severus.

Jetzt wusste er auch, worauf Snape wartete. Nicht darauf, dass Harry die Schule beendete, sondern darauf, dass er diese Erinnerungen besiegen konnte und ehrlich zu ihm sein könnte.

Harry war sich sehr sicher, dass er Voldemort dafür bestrafen würde. Seit er von der Prophezeiung erfahren hatte, hatte ihm der Gedanke zu töten Angst gemacht. Selbst, wenn es dabei um den Mann ging, der seine Eltern getötet hatte.

Nun seine Eltern, hatte er kaum kennen gelernt, aber Severus liebte er jetzt. Und er würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser ihm auch nur ein einziges weiteres Mal weh tun würde, dass schwor er sich.

Wieder verging einige Zeit, und der Sommer nahte. Harry hatte aufgehört, ständig zu trauern. Er wusste, dass Snape ihm irgendwann gehören würde, und arbeitete noch härter auf sein momentanes einziges Ziel hin. Er würde Voldemort besiegen, und er studierte alles was er finden konnte über Schutzzauber und Gegenflüche. Da Hermine und Ron logischerweise viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten, hatte er jetzt noch öfter Zeit zu lernen und trieb sie in den DA-Stunden alle unermüdlich an.

Den einzigen, den er zwischendurch besuchte, um sich ein wenig abzulenken war Hagrid, dessen Nähe er immer geschätzt hatte. Aber selbst dann fragte er diesen manchmal unermüdlich über den Wald aus, und was es dort alles zu entdecken und zu lernen gab.

Endlich kamen die ersten Prüfungen auf UTZ Niveau, und verliefen relativ ereignislos. Harry freute sich darüber, dass er jetzt endlich in den Ferien auch zaubern durfte und stellte sich schon mal mental auf einen recht erfreulichen Sommer, in welchem er seinen Onkel und seine Tante ein bisschen tyrannisieren würde ein, als alles anders kam, als er dachte. Am letzten Tag, bevor er in den Express einsteigen sollte, eröffnete Dumbledore ihm, dass es für ihn sicherer wäre, wenn er nicht mehr in das Haus seiner Verwandten im Lingusterweg zurückkehren würde.

Stattdessen würden Freunde ihn abholen, und an einen anderen Ort bringen, da er nicht glaubte, dass ER weiterhin darauf verzichten würde, ihn in einem Haus anzugreifen, in welchem das Blut seiner Mutter noch floss.

Harry nickte bloß erfreut, und schluckte dann, als Snape in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte.

Dumbledore schmunzelte, als er das sah und meinte dann bloß:

„Ich hielt es für sinnvoll, dir auf der Fahrt wieder einen Begleiter mitzugeben, falls es zu einem Zwischenfall kommen würde. Ich hoffe, meine Wahl freut euch."

Weder Snape noch Harry wussten, ob Dumbledore sie absichtlich ärgern wollte, oder ob er einfach nur wollte, dass sie sich vertrugen, oder ob er einfach nur meinte, was er sagte, aber es hatte so oder so keinen Zweck zu versuchen, zu widersprechen. Auf jeden Fall wussten beide, dass Dumbledore klar sein musste, dass sie nicht zusammen waren.

Also ergaben sich die beiden in ihr Schicksal und machten es sich gemeinsam in einem Abteil bequem. Schon bald schlossen Hermine und Ron zu ihnen auf, wobei Hermine wissend, aber Ron mal wieder sehr irritiert schaute. (der hatte anscheinend immer noch von nix ne Ahnung, aber genau genommen störte Harry das auch nicht. Immerhin waren ihm Hermines Worte im Sinn geblieben, dass er in mancherlei Hinsicht da ziemlich komisch wäre, und er hatte es gar nicht mehr versucht, ihm von seinem „Problem" zu berichten.)

Dann gesellten sich Ginny und ihr neuer Freund Dean Thomas auch ins Abteil und beide waren zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt, um zu realisieren, dass Snape ebenfalls in dem Abteil saß.

Nun, Harry war das ganz recht so, obwohl ihn die Tatsache, mit Snape und zwei anderen Pärchen zusammen in dem Abteil zu sitzen nicht gerade behagte. Trotzdem entstand dann doch noch eine ganz angenehme Diskussion als Luna Lovegood mit dem neuesten Klitterer auftauchte, an der sogar Snape sich hin und wieder beteiligte. Abgesehen davon war Luna ganz offensichtlich die einzige, der Snapes Anwesenheit offenkundig nicht das Geringste ausmachte. Das lockerte die Situation ungemein, und Harry hätte sie glatt dafür knutschen können – rein platonisch natürlich!

Als Harry dann irgendwann seine Brote auspackte, und eins davon Snape anbot, welches der auch annahm, fühlten sich fast alle wieder so, als wäre überhaupt kein ganzes Schuljahr vergangen.

Als der Zug ankam, sah Harry aus dem Fenster heraus auch schon Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley und Mad Eye Moody, welche wohl die Freunde sein mussten, von denen Dumbledore gesprochen hatte.

Als sie dann schließlich ausstiegen geschah alles ganz schnell:

Plötzlich grinsten ihnen von allen Seiten her Todesser entgegen, allen voran Lucius Malfoy.

Es war wohl purer Zufall, wen der Portschlüssel gerade erwischte, nur Harry galt wohl logischerweise als vorrangiges Opfer. Es war ein großes Tuch, welches sie blitzschnell über diesen ausgebreitet hatten, bevor sie reagieren konnte.

Darunter waren zugleich auch Ron, Hermine und Snape gefangen, die sich in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe befunden hatten. Ebenso schafften es Mad Eye Moody und Lupin eine Ecke zu berühren, während die anderen beiden Ecken von Lucius Malfoy und McNair gehalten wurden.

Eine Sekunde später waren sie auch schon verschwunden und standen auf einer menschenleeren Wiese. Na ja, nicht ganz menschenleer, auch wenn Harry sich weigerte, IHN noch länger als „Mensch" zu bezeichnen. Nicht nachdem er wusste, wozu ER alles fähig war.

Malfoy und McNair hatten schnell gehandelt und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe bedrohlich auf Ron und Hermine. Diese waren zu überrumpelt gewesen, um selbst zu reagieren, so waren binnen Sekunden Mad Eye Moody und Remus Lupin dazu gezwungen gewesen, sich von diesen Entwaffnen zu lassen, damit den beiden nichts passierte, auch wenn sie sicher wussten, dass das ihr aller Todesurteil bedeutete.

Auch Snape erging es nicht besser, obwohl der am Schlechtesten von allen aussah. Harry las zum ersten Mal, seit er ihn kannte, Angst in dessen Augen, und er wünschte sich, dass Dumbledore nicht gewollt hätte, dass er ihn begleitete.

Schon Augenblicke später waren alle Zauberstäbe eingesammelt bis auf Harrys. Denn als Malfoy ihm den wegnehmen wollte, hatte Voldemort zum ersten Mal gesprochen, während er bisher nur breit gegrinst hatte.

„Nein, lass ihm den, er kann damit so oder so nichts gegen mich ausrichten."

Dann musterte er noch einmal genauer den Fang, den seine Todesser da für ihn gemacht hatten, bis sein Blick an Snape hängen blieb. Seine Augen blitzten auf und er hob seinen Zauberstab um einen Imperiusfluch auf diesen zu sprechen.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Das ist aber ein besonderer Bonus für mich! IMPERIO! Komm doch zu mir, wo du mich vor einem Jahr so schmählich verlassen hast!"

Harry spürte die Angst in seinen Knochen, schaffte es aber nicht sich auch nur zu rühren, weil noch immer Malfoys Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet war. Er sah, wie Snape versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, es ihm aber nicht gelang. Langsam aber sicher musste er Voldemorts Willen nachgeben, und machte Schritt für Schritt in dessen Richtung, bis er schließlich von ihm in die Knie gezwungen wurde.

„Du hast es also gewagt mich zu verraten und auszuspionieren! Aber wie du siehst, kommen alle zu mir zurück, so wie ich es will. Und du weißt doch sicher auch, dass da eine hübsche Strafe auf dich wartet, nicht wahr?"

Snape zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er es endlich schaffte, sich von dem Imperius zu befreien. Diesmal war er es, der schneller reagierte als alle anderen. Mit einem Satz war er auf McNair zugehechtet und riss ihm die Zauberstäbe aus den Händen. Gerade, als er sie den anderen zuwerfen wollte traf ihn der Cruciatus hart und unbarmherzig.

Im selben Moment als dieser vor Schmerz schreiend und sich krümmend auf dem Boden wiederfand, mischte sich noch ein anderer Schrei in seine Pein:

„NEEEIIIINNN!"

Harry war losgelaufen und hatte sich vor Snape gestellt, so dass Voldemorts Fluch unterbrochen wurde. Jetzt traf auch Harry ein Cruciatus, aber nicht wie erwartet der von Voldemort, sondern der von McNair.

Jetzt lag auch Harry auf dem Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, aber dann hörten diese plötzlich auf. Voldemort musste McNair angewiesen haben aufzuhören und grinste nun Harry an.

„Was haben wir denn da? Will der gute Harry Potter", er sprach seinen Namen aus als wäre er eine üble Krankheit „mir etwa sagen, was ich darf und was nicht?"

Harry fühlte sich nach diesem wenn auch nur kurzen Kontakt mit dem Cruciatus fürchterlich, aber sein erster Blick galt Snape. Der hatte es länger ertragen müssen und war zu dem auch noch im Gerangel gestürzt, aber er lebte, während er jetzt voller Angst zu Harry schaute.

Der wand den Blick jetzt beruhigter ab, und konzentrierte sich darauf, wieder aufzustehen. Es wunderte ihn, dass die anderen ihn dabei gewähren ließen, aber vermutlich gefiel es ihnen einfach nur besonders gut, wenn ihre Flüche die Opfer immer wieder in die Knie zwangen, bis sie aufgaben. Harrys Narbe schmerzte, und er spürte Hass in sich aufflammen, als er Voldemorts Blick endlich erwiderte:

„Du wirst ihm nie wieder wehtun! Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!"

einen Moment lang schwieg Voldemort offenbar über seine Dreistigkeit verblüfft, dann stahl sich ein fieses Lächeln auf die schmalen Lippen.

„SO ist das also! Das ist ja interessant! Du stehst auf ihn, nicht wahr?"

Harry liefen selbst in dieser Situation die Ohren rot an, weil er hörte, wie hinter ihm Lupin nach Luft schnappte, und auch Rons Gesicht konnte er sich lebhaft vorstellen. Er versuchte davon abzulenken und das Thema zu wechseln, aber Voldemort ging nicht darauf ein: er hatte seine Schwachstelle entdeckt und Blut geleckt:

„Du bist bloß zu feige, dich mir in einem fairen Kampf zu stellen, und das ärgert mich!" Harry musste zugeben, dass er sich selbst nicht glaubte.

„Ah, du kennst also sogar die Zeichen, mit denen ich ihn zu meinem Besitz gemacht habe, nicht wahr?" nahm dieser den Faden wieder auf.

Harry begann vor Zorn zu zittern, als er an die Narben zurückdachte. Er traute sich nicht den Kopf zu drehen, weil er nicht in Severus Augen schauen konnte, als er ihn diesmal leise Wimmern hörte.

Snape war fertig, das wusste er, und hatte mit dem Leben abgeschlossen. Offenbar war die Tatsache, dass Harry jetzt dieses Geheimnis erfahren würde, zu viel für ihn. Dennoch sagte Harry nichts darauf und starrte Voldemort bloß wütend an.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er die irgendwann jemandem mal zeigt! Ich hoffe…" Voldemort wusste genau was er tat, und es machte ihm zudem auch noch einen höllischen Spaß „es hat dir genauso gut gefallen seinen hübschen kleinen Arsch zu nehmen wie mir!"

Es war diesmal nicht die Tatsache, dass Harry wütend auf das war, was Voldemort Snape angetan hatte. Es war diesmal die Tatsache, dass er es genoss, es allen auf die Nase zu binden, um ihn noch mehr zu demütigen. Da schließlich setzte Harrys Verstand endgültig aus, als er seinen Zauberstab hob und einen Angriffsfluch sprach. Er bemerkte dabei gar nicht mehr, was hinter ihm geschah. Er hatte nicht gesehen, dass Voldemorts dreiste Worte nicht nur auf seine Freunde gewirkt hatte sondern auf jemanden, von dem er es nicht erwartet hätte:

Lucius Malfoy war dafür verantwortlich, dass McNairs Fluch Harry nicht traf. Bisher hatte dieser geglaubt, sein alter Schulfreund Severus wäre von Dumbledore fehlgeleitet worden und hätte sich deshalb vom rechten Weg abgewandt und würde nach der einen oder anderen Bestrafung schon wieder in ihre Reihen zurückfinden, aber das hatte er nicht gewusst. Lucius Malfoy hatte nicht viele Freunde, deshalb durfte niemand, nicht einmal der dunkle Lord, diesen so etwas Grausames antun.

Er wusste, dass er selbst keine Chance gegen ihn hatte, aber vielleicht konnte ja tatsächlich, der Junge, der ihn schon einmal überlebte, wieder siegen. Er war jetzt seine einzige Hoffnung.

Harrys Fluch indessen traf zwar Voldemort, prallte aber ohne eine sichtbare Wirkung zu zeigen, an diesem ab. Es war zwar seine Absicht gewesen, Harry zu reizen und hatte mit einem Angriff gerechnet, aber Malfoys unerwartete Reaktion verärgerte ihn doch:

„Petrificus Totalus!"

hallte seine wütende Stimme in allen Ohren wieder, als er Lucius Malfoy wie ein Stück Fels niederkrachen ließ. Ärgerlicherweise hatte dieser es davor schon geschafft, McNair auszuschalten, der ebenfalls besinnungslos am Boden lag.

Das wiederum machte Voldemort ziemlich wütend, und er beschloss, die Spielereien sein zu lassen. Doch eins konnte er sich dann doch nicht verkneifen:

Sein Fehler bestand darin, dass sein Avada Kedavra auf Snape zielte, weil er wollte, dass Potter ihn vor seinen Augen sterben sah!

Er würde keine Zeit mehr haben, um diesen Fehler je zu bereuen. Hätte er auf Harry gezielt, wäre der vermutlich einfach gestorben, er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und leer, aber die Gefahr, in der Severus schwebte, ließ ihn noch einmal alle Kraftreserven mobilisieren.

Auch er sprach jetzt also zum ersten, und so schwor er sich später letzten Mal, ebenfalls den Avada Kedavra Fluch. Sekunden später prallten die beide Flüche aufeinander und kämpften gegeneinander. Zum zweiten und wohl auch letzten Mal verlor Voldemort den Kampf gegen ein Gefühl, dass er wohl nie würde verstehen können.

Als der Fluch ihn traf, sank er reglos zusammen und verstarb noch im gleichen Augenblick. Indessen sank Harry sofort auf die Knie, während er nicht fassen konnte, was gerade geschehen war. Er hatte tatsächlich Lord Voldemort besiegt und getötet. Besonders letztere Erkenntnis traf ihn tief. Er hatte einem anderen Menschen das Leben genommen, egal welches Scheusal es auch war.

Erneut brach er in Tränen aus, als er sich vorbeugte und den Kopf in den Armen vergrub.

Ron und Hermine waren die ersten, die bei ihm waren. Sie ließen sich neben ihm nieder und versuchten ihn anzusprechen, aber er reagierte nicht auf sie. Mad Eye Moody kümmerte sich gerade um McNair, während Remus zu Snape gelaufen war, um nach diesem zu sehen. Der hatte selbst schon versucht aufzustehen, es gelang ihm aber schließlich erst mit Remus Hilfe. Dieser stützte ihn und half ihm zu Harry hinüberzugehen.

Dort angekommen ließ er sich dem gegenüber nieder und sprach ihn leise an.

„Harry?"

Darauf reagierte der endlich und richtete sich langsam auf. Eine Sekunde lang schauten sich die beiden einfach nur an, dann ballte Harry eine Faust und schlug zu. Snape kippte getroffen nach hinten, als er spürte, wie sich jemand an seine Brust drückte und leise schimpfte:

„Du verrückter Idiot! Hast du eine Ahnung, was für eine Angst ich um dich hatte, als du McNair angegriffen hast? Ich dachte, mein Herz bleibt stehen!"

Snape war es wirklich nach allem anderen als Lachen, aber als er spürte, wie sich Harry fest an ihn drückte konnte er nicht anders und lachte leise über dessen Geschimpfe. Er schloss seine Arme um den Jungen und drückte ihn noch fester an sich.

Doch Augenblicke später wurde er auch schon wieder ernst.

„Es… es lag nicht in meiner Absicht dich zu verletzten, bloß weil ich es dir nicht sagen konnte. Ich wünschte, du hättest das nicht auf diesem Weg erfahren müssen…" er sprach leise, während er Harry durch die Haare strich.

„Dann wird es dich freuen", nuschelte es schließlich an seiner Brust „zu erfahren, dass ich es schon gewusst habe. Es war ein dummer Zufall, und ich bekam es erst vor kurzem heraus. Und du bist der letzte, auf den ich böse bin, hörst du? Also auch keine Entschuldigungen!"

„Es ist aber eine notwendig. Ich… ich wusste genau, wie du reagierst, wenn ER mich angreift. Deshalb bin ich auf McNair losgestürmt…"

Harry erschauderte in seinen Armen. Dann hob er den Kopf und schaute unsicher in seine Augen, als sich ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf formte:

„Du hast mich benutzt, wie alle anderen auch, für die ich immer nur Harry Potter war…"

Die Anklage ertrug Snape nicht. Sie war wahr, und doch wusste er, dass Harry im Moment nichts Grausameres zu ihm sagen konnte. Er legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Anschließend sagte er etwas, was er nicht einmal unter den schlimmsten Bedingungen zu Voldemort gesagt hätte:

„Es tut mir leid. Bitte verzeih mir…"

und dann, als Harry ihn ungläubig über die Entschuldigung anschaute:

„Ich liebe dich, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt und mehr als mein Leben."

„Ich dich doch auch Severus, ich liebe dich doch auch!"

Erneut schluchzend drückte er Snape wieder an sich, der die Umarmung fest erwiderte.

Die Tatsache, dass sie bei diesem kleinen Intermezzo von nicht weniger als 4 Personen erstaunt beobachtet worden waren, hatte die beiden nicht im Geringsten gestört, doch jetzt kam noch eine fünfte hinzu.

Albus Dumbledore war kreidebleich neben den anderen erschienen und hatte sich selbst ein Bild der Situation gemacht. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er nicht genug Sicherungsvorkehrungen getroffen hatte, und Harry erneut alleine gegen Voldemort hatte antreten müssen.

Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass Voldemort nun wirklich ein für allemal Tod war, ging er zu den beiden zurück, die das Zweifelsohne zu verantworten hatten. Er bekam einen Teil des Gespräches mit, und trat dann schließlich zu den beiden, um sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu sichern.

„Ich schätze, es wäre besser, wenn ihr beide erst einmal etwas Zeit alleine verbringt, nicht wahr?"

Harry und Severus schauten verblüfft auf, als sie die leise Stimme vernahmen, schauten einander dann prüfend an, bloß um gleich darauf zustimmend gemeinsam zu nicken.

„Gut!"

Kurz darauf berührte er die beiden an je einem Arm und aparierte mit diesen in eine entlegene Ecke der Winkelgasse. Dort besorgte er beiden in einem Zaubererhotel ein einfaches Doppelzimmer, und aparierte der Einfachheit halber auch dorthin, da weder Harry noch Severus gut zu Fuß waren. Dann ließ er die beiden einfach stehen und erschien erst fünf Minuten später mit einem Portschlüssel wieder.

„Der bringt euch wieder zurück ins Schloss, sobald ihr euch etwas erholt habt und euch ausgesprochen habt. Wir werden so lange auf euch warten, wie ihr braucht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass einer von uns euch vor Ende der Ferien zurückerwartet. Lasst es euch einfach mal gut gehen, ich kenne niemanden, der das mehr verdient hätte. Überlasst die übrigen Todesser mit ruhigem Gewissen uns und macht einfach mal Urlaub."

Er wollte sich zum Gehen wenden, aber Harry sprach ihn noch einmal an.

„Danke Professor, aber ich habe noch eine Bitte."

„Ja?"

„Lucius Malfoy hat sich vieler Verbrechen schuldig gemacht, aber auch er hat so etwas wie Ehrgefühl. Er hat sich von Voldemort abgewendet, als er erfuhr, wozu dieser fähig war und zwar für einen Freund. Ich bitte sie, das als mildernde Umstände zu sehen."

Dumbledore war überrascht, das war ihm anzusehen, aber auch Severus sah nicht besser aus. Schließlich nickte er einfach nur, und bestätigte, dass er dies berücksichtigen würde. Als Dumbledore dann schließlich verschwunden war, fragte Severus auch gleich nach:

„Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Das habe ich doch schon gesagt. Ihr wart immer gute Freunde, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, schon als Kinder. Aber…"

„Nichts aber, er hat sich wegen dem, was Voldemort dir angetan hat, gegen diesen gestellt und das ist Grund genug, finde ich."

Severus wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, gegen Harrys Willen durchzukommen, wenn er in einer solchen Stimmung war. Also nickte er lediglich zustimmend und sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Es war ein gewöhnliches Hotelzimmer, mit zwei Schränken, zwei Nachttischchen und einem riesigen, extrem einladenden Doppelbett.

Auch Harry war letzteres gerade ins Augen gefallen und über alle Maßen müde zog dieser nun den Professor für Zaubertränke hinter sich her. Kaum hatten die beiden die Matratzen berührt und gerade irgendwie die Laken über sich gezogen, da waren sie auch schon vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

Severus Snape erwachte als erster wieder, als er spürte, wie Harry neben ihm unruhig wurde. Nach ein Paar Sekunden der Orientierung entwirrte er sich recht umständlich wieder aus den Laken, wandelte wie im Schlaf irgendwie ins Badezimmer und machte drei Lappen fertig, wie es einst Harry für ihn getan hatte.

Er wachte so über 24 Stunden an Harrys Seite, gegen seine eigene Müdigkeit ankämpfend und verließ seinen Platz lediglich ein paar Mal um sich etwas Trinkwasser aus dem Bad zu besorgen.

Fast zeitgleich, als Harry seinen Kampf endlich gewonnen hatte, sank so Snape in einen tiefen Schlummer und sie wechselten die Seiten. Erneut wachte jetzt Harry über Snapes Kampf, der auch ungewöhnlich lange dauerte. So vergingen weitere 12 Stunden, bis auch Snape sich endlich wieder beruhigte.

Sofort kuschelte Harry sich an den jetzt wieder ruhig schlafenden und sie verschliefen so einen weiteren ganzen Tag.

Dann endlich wurden sie von einer strahlenden Mittagssonne an den Nasen wachgekitzelt. Nun räkelten sich die beiden zufrieden und sofort meldeten sich auch ihre vernachlässigten Mägen zu Wort.

Harry, dem es etwas besser ging als Snape schaffte es schließlich, sich aufzuraffen und die Stufen runter zu laufen, um für sie beide ein Essen zu bestellen, dass er nach oben aufs Zimmer bestellte. Dabei forderte er die komplette Angebotspalette von oben bis unten und noch mal zurück an, bevor er sich zufrieden wieder nach oben trollte.

Als er in ihrem Zimmer ankam, hörte er, dass Snape im Bad wohl unter der Dusche stand, und kuschelte sich daraufhin einfach wieder ins Bett, bis dieser zurückkam. Es überraschte ihn schon, dass er nicht wieder seine Robe trug, sondern bloß T-Short und Shorts, diesmal in rabenschwarz.

Sich mit einem Handtuch die Haare trocken rubbelnd setzte er sich zu Harry ans Bett, der gerade wieder am wegdösen war und zwickte diesen in die Backe!

„Hey, eine Dusche würde dir auch mal gut tun!"

grinste der Mann schließlich, als Harry sich murrend erhob. Irgendwie hatte er ja Recht, immerhin hatten sie hier fast drei Tage vor sich hinvegetiert, da konnte eine Dusche echt nicht schaden. Also schlurfte er ebenfalls ins Bad und schmiss sich unter die angenehmen Fluten.

Als er ebenfalls in Shirt und Shorts zurückkehrte war das komplette Bett mit Essen zugestellt und er bemerkte, dass er seine Bestellung doch etwas übertrieben hatte. Er lächelte entschuldigend, aber Snape grinste bloß leicht, während er die Fenster öffnete um etwas frische Luft hereinzulassen, immerhin war da draußen ein strahlender Sommertag.

Nach einem außergewöhnlich ausgiebigen Essen riefen sie dann den Hotelbesitzer, der das Essen auch fein säuberlich wegräumte. Anschließend legte sich Harry wieder aufs nun wieder freie Bett und machte eine einladende Geste zu Severus. Der kam der Aufforderung auch nach, und legte sich zu ihm. Einige Minuten schwerer Stille schloss sich an, bis sich Harry endlich zu ein paar Worten aufraffte.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte er leise.

„Ich dich auch." Antwortete Severus nicht minder leise.

„Ich werde dich niemals wieder gehen lassen, hörst du Severus?"

„Als ob ich dich gehen lassen könnte, Harry."

„Entschuldige, dass ich mich damals wie ein Idiot benommen habe, und es tut mir leid, dass ich unbeabsichtigt meinen Schwur gebrochen habe, und deine Privatsphäre erneut verletzt habe."

„Ich habe mich nicht besser verhalten, und wir sollten das jetzt endlich ruhen lassen. Was zählt ist jetzt unsere Zukunft, jetzt wo wir die Vergangenheit endlich ruhen lassen können."

„Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich auf dich warten werde…" obwohl er es versucht hatte zu unterdrücken, liefen seine Ohren schon wieder rot an und er konnte Severus bei seinen Worten nicht in die Augen schauen.

„Und ich werde mir alle Mühe geben, dass ich endlich ganz dir gehören kann, das verspreche ich dir."

Severus hatte seine Hand an Harrys Kinn gelegt und zwang ihn jetzt sanft aber bestimmt ihm bei seinen Worten in die Augen zu schauen. Dann folgte ein Kuss, der sich für Harry anfühlte, als würde ein ganzes Leben zwischen diesem und dem letzten mit Severus liegen, obwohl es gerade mal ein halbes Jahr her war.

Sobald sie sich wieder trennten, folgte eine feste Umarmung und von plötzlichem Tatendrang erfüllt standen sie beide von dem Bett auf. Sie zogen sich beide an und machten sich zum ersten Mal als Paar auf den Weg nach Gringotts, um etwas Geld abzuheben.

Anschließend machten die beiden in aller Öffentlichkeit ihren ersten, gemeinsamen Einkaufsbummel als Paar durch die Winkelgasse. Zuerst gingen sie in die Eulerei und schickten einige kurze Nachrichten ab. Sie unterrichteten Dumbledore davon, dass es ihnen gut ginge, Harry schrieb an Hermine und Ron, dass er hoffe es ginge ihnen gut. Auch Remus und Mad Eye Moody erhielten von ihnen einen kurzen Brief, und Harry schickte noch einen an die gesamte Familie Weasley.

Damit erst einmal zufrieden entschieden sie, dass sie tatsächlich nicht zu den anderen gehen würden, wo ihr Gepäck sich gerade tummelte, und beschlossen, dass sie also erst einmal kaufen gehen mussten. Harry musste grinsen, als ihm klar wurde, dass Snape um einiges eitler war als er. Er probierte jede Robe zweimal, bevor er sich entschied, und prüfte sich mindestens noch zehn Minuten lang vor dem Spiegel.

Und das obwohl alle ähnlich geschnitten und ausnahmslos schwarz waren.

Harry kaufte hauptsächlich Zaubererkleidung, die seine Augen betonte und grinste, weil Severus offensichtlich gefiel, dass damit die meisten Klamotten dunkelgrün ausfielen.

Nachdem sie diesen Teil endlich erfolgreich absolviert hatten gingen sie noch einmal in aller Ruhe essen. Die beiden wunderten sich zwar darüber, dass niemand sie auf ihren Sieg ansprach, aber das hatten sie wohl Dumbledore zu verdanken. Offensichtlich hatte der die Information noch geheim gehalten, und zwar so lange, bis die beiden zurückkehren würden, vermuteten sie.

Anschließend gingen die beiden zurück ins Hotel und packten sich wieder in die Federn. Ohne lange Umschweife waren sie dort nach wenigen Minuten auch schnell wieder eng aneinandergekuschelt eingeschlummert.

Und so vergingen ganze zwei Wochen. Tagsüber stöberten sie praktisch jeden Laden durch, den sie in der ganzen Winkelgasse finden konnten, und scheuten, dank Severus, dabei auch nicht die Nocturngasse. Harry stellte fest, dass sie an Severus Seite nicht halb so gruselig war, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, und er lernte viele der Ladenbesitzer persönlich kennen, da auch Severus in ständigem Kontakt mit diesen zu stehen schien.

Dabei wurde ihm dann auch klar, dass man die besten Zutaten für Zaubertränke ganz offensichtlich nur in der Nocturngasse bekam, genauso wie die neuesten Rezepte. Es machte Spaß zu sehen, wenn Severus Herz höher schlug, sobald er ein Rezept in die Finger bekam, dass er noch nicht kannte und es diesen juckte, es am besten hier und gleich sofort auszuprobieren!

Abends fielen sie meist völlig geschafft in die Federn und schliefen sofort ein.

Eine Wendung gab es erst wieder, als die beiden ihre Streifzüge vollendet hatten, und wirklich jeden Laden in und auswendig kannten. Daraufhin machte Severus den Vorschlag, dass sie ja wieder in ihre alte Gewohnheit zu lesen zurückfallen konnten. Harry war davon sehr begeistert, nur hatte das ganze einen Haken:

Dadurch, dass sie jetzt einen Grossteil des Tages im Bett verbracht hatten, schaffte Harry es am Abend nur mit großer Mühe endlich einzuschlafen. So realisierten seine noch immer höchstgradig teenagerbehafteten Hormone zum ersten Mal wirklich, dass Harry jeden Abend mit SEINEM Severus das Bett teilte.

Nun, das war wirklich kein gutes Mittel um einzuschlafen, da wird jeder bestimmt Harry zustimmen. Natürlich löste das in dieser denkwürdigen Nacht einen noch heftigeren erotischeren Traum aus, als er ihn in damals an einem denkwürdigen Samstagmorgen einst gehabt hatte.

Das Problem war jetzt nur, dass auch Severus Probleme hatte einzuschlafen. Dieser wälzte sich noch lange im Bett herum, als Harry schon längst in seinem Traum versunken war. Und auch der begann sich jetzt hin und her zu wälzen.

Jedes Mal, wenn Snape von ihm wegrückte, rückte Harry diesem hinterher, bis er wieder an ihm klebte. Normalerweise hatte Severus das in den letzten Nächten nicht gestört, aber in dieser Nacht ging von Harry eine Hitze aus, als würde das Höllenfeuer höchstpersönlich in ihm brennen.

Sie ging auf ihn über, und auch ihm stand bald der Schweiß auf der Stirn, aber er hatte inzwischen aufgegeben immer wieder wegzurücken. Hätte er das nicht getan, wäre er bei der nächsten Drehung vermutlich aus dem Bett geplumpst.

Gerade, als er doch irgendwie eindösen wollte, rollte sich Harry noch einmal herum, so dass er schließlich auf ihm lag, den Oberkörper auf seiner Brust, sein Bein SEHR nah an Severus Schritt und Harrys Kopf dicht in dessen Halsbeuge.

Snape riss die Augen auf, als er spürte, was genau da Hartes an seine Hüfte rieb.

„Harry?" flüsterte er leise, aber dieser schlief ganz offensichtlich. Selbst als Harry leise etwas stöhnte, schien er noch immer fest zu schlafen.

„Oh Sev!"

Jetzt, inmitten dieser völlig unwirklichen Situation musste Severus Snape plötzlich breit grinsen.

Einen netten Namen hast du dir da für mich ausgedacht! dachte er bei sich und war froh, wenigstens nicht im wachen Zustand vor Harry so breit zu grinsen.

Dann seufzte er lautlos, und haderte mit sich selbst. Zu seinem Erstaunen, war Harrys Nähe ihm gar nicht unangenehm, auch nicht, wenn sie sich ungewollt so unbewusst aufdrängte. Im Gegenteil, irgendwie erfüllte es ihn mit Stolz, dass Harry gerade von ihm träumte. Endlich traf er eine Entscheidung.

Er schloss die Arme um Harry, der sich auf seiner Brust offenbar ziemlich wohl fühlte und erlaubte sich sogar, dabei seine Hände unter dessen T-Shirt zu schieben, um dessen nackte Haut darunter zu streicheln. Er fühlte sich zufrieden und schlief schließlich dann doch noch irgendwie in dieser Position ein.

Harry wachte an diesem Morgen als erster auf, weil ihn mal wieder ein Sonnenstrahl an der Nase kitzelte. Es war die schönste Art und Weise geweckt zu werden, deshalb hatten sie beschlossen, die Vorhänge nicht zuzuziehen.

Dann spürte er endlich seine doch sehr ungewöhnliche Position und lief augenblicklich feuerrot an, als ihm einfiel, wovon er in der Nacht geträumt hatte. Zu seiner Beruhigung spürte er, dass er wenigstens nicht erregt war, ohne zu wissen, dass diese lediglich über die Nacht wieder abgeklungen war. Es wäre auch zu peinlich gewesen, wenn Severus bemerkt hätte, wie sehr er ihn eigentlich begehrte, wo er ihm doch versprochen hatte, dass er auf ihn warten würde, egal wie lange es dauern würde.

Seine fahrigen Bewegungen hatten inzwischen auch Severus geweckt, der jetzt ganz automatisch seine Hände bewegte. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass sie ja UNTER seinem T-Shirt lagen, was Severus bisher noch nie gemacht hatte. Und zu allem Überfluss sah es nicht so aus, als würde er sie dort wegnehmen. Stattdessen lächelte Severus ihn jetzt leicht an und flüsterte leise:

„Morgen Schlafmütze!"

„Pf, selber Schlafmütze!"

versuchte Harry jetzt seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, was ihm aber nur Ansatzweise gelang. Severus hatte ihn schon längst durchschaut.

„Einen interessanten Namen hast du dir da für mich ausgedacht…"

meinte der Zaubertränkeprofessor jetzt und grinste fies, als Harry noch roter anlief und seinem Blick auswich.

„Tut mir leid, ich…"

versuchte er sich herauszureden, aber Severus unterbrach seine Stotterei ziemlich schnell, indem er ihm einen sanften Kuss aufdrückte.

„Wenn du versprichst, ihn niemandem zu verraten, dann erlaube ich dir sogar ihn zu benutzen, aber nur hier, zusammen in einem Bett, verstanden?"

Harry nickte überrascht und erwiderte jetzt sein Grinsen.

„Hast du Hunger?" versuchte er das Thema von sich und seinen verfänglichen Träumen abzulenken, als er umständlich begann sich aus dem Deckengewirr zu schälen. Dabei rutschte er immer wieder auf dem warmen Körper unter sich ab, berührte Snapes Körper mal hier mal da, bis er sich endlich nach über zwei Minuten frei geschafft hatte.

Auf Severus Gesicht lag plötzlich ein fremder Ausdruck, den er bei diesem noch nie gesehen hatte, als er endlich wieder in dessen Gesicht schaute:

„Was…?"

„Ja, ich bin hungrig…" antwortete Severus jetzt derart heiser und rau, dass es an ihm beinahe grotesk wirkte „… hungrig nach dir!"

Schon hatte sich Severus Harrys Arm gekrallt und ihn wieder auf sich gezogen. Er schnurrte leise und bog sich unter diesem, nur um anschließend seinen Schritt gegen Harrys Bein zu drücken. Dort war zu dessen Verblüffung etwas Hartes zu spüren, etwas SEHR Hartes! Dann flüsterte Severus diesem ebenso heiser ins Ohr:

„Das ist mir seit über 20 Jahren (Für alle, die nicht glauben können, dass ein Mann zwanzig Jahre NICHT erregt sein kann: Denkt mal dran wie viel Zeit Sev „unter" Voldie verbracht hat! – Es ist so gemeint, wie es da steht. Bei aller Liebe, ich glaube nicht, dass ihm da oft der Sinn nach Sex gestanden hat…) nicht mehr passiert und daran bist jetzt allein du Schuld! Wie glaubst du, sollte ich dich dafür bestrafen, was meinst du?"

Harry erschauderte, als er spürte, wie auch seine Erregung anwuchs. Er konnte sein Glück noch gar nicht wirklich fassen und das Angebot, dass sein Geliebter ihm da gerade unterbreitete. Dennoch schaffte er es, seine Bedenken zu Äußern:

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher? Ich meine, dein Körper gehört allein dir, und solange du noch nicht bereit bist sollte das auch so bleiben, sonst tun wir einander bloß weh!"

„Du irrst dich! Seit mein Herz sich für dich entschieden hat, hat auch mein Körper schon dir gehört. Und wenn das hier nicht auf „Bereitschaft" hindeutet", Severus hob belustigt eine Augebraue „dann bist du unerfahrener als ich dachte, oder du bist wirklich schlecht darin, eine Situation richtig einzuschätzen!"

meinte er jetzt wieder grinsend, als er seinen Schritt erneut gegen Harrys Bein rieb. Der keuchte jetzt verlangend auf, da seine Hormone begannen, die Verbindung zu seinem Kopf zu kappen und die Kontrolle seinem Körper zu übergeben.

Er rutschte wieder ins Bett und spürte, wie Severus die Decke über beide Körper zog. Zunächst irritierte ihn das ein wenig, wollte schon maulen, dass er ihn jetzt sehen wollte, als ihm klar wurde, dass es genau das war, was Snape nicht wollte. Zwar wollte er ihn fühlen, aber offensichtlich war er noch nicht bereit sich ihm offen zu zeigen. Also hielt er einfach den Mund und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Severus, was ihm nicht schwer fiel, da dieser ihn jetzt verlangend küsste.

Harry hatte geglaubt, Snapes Küsse wären unübertreffbar, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieser selbst sich steigern konnte.

Das Feuer, welches dessen Zungenspitze jetzt in seinem Mund entfachte brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand, und er fühlte sich völlig hilflos, als dessen Hände erneut, wie in der Nacht zuvor, unter sein T-Shirt wanderten. Er schloss einfach nur die Augen und genoss es, diese sanften warmen Fingerspitzen auf seiner inzwischen elektrisierten Haut zu spüren.

Als sie den Kuss dann doch brachen, rang er atemlos nach Luft und spürte, wie die Finger zielstrebig das T-Shirt nach oben schoben. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, hob er den Oberkörper soweit er konnte und spürte, wie er von dem störenden Stoff befreit wurde.

Jetzt öffnete er die Augen wieder und wusste, dass er nichts sehnlicher wollte, als Severus ebenfalls von dem blöden T-Shirt zu befreien. Und er wusste plötzlich, dass sie, wenn sie es jetzt schon beide wollten, es auch richtig machen würden.

Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt, also konnten sie auch langsam machen und sich aufeinander einstellen. Er ignorierte also seine drängende Erregung und setzte sich ein bisschen auf. Sein ernster Blick brachte Severus, der sich eigentlich dessen Brust jetzt hatte näher zuwenden wollen, etwas aus der Fassung, und sah den jungen Mann jetzt skeptisch an.

„Ist es, weil du fürchtest, ich könnte dich hässlich finden, oder weil du selbst den Anblick deines Körpers nicht magst?"

Snape wusste sofort, worauf Harry hinaus wollte, und er beschloss für sich, nicht davor wegzulaufen. Immerhin hatte Harry mit seinen Fragen Recht - wenn er sich fallen ließ, dann ganz.

„Von beidem etwas."

„Würdest du deinen Körper mehr mögen, wenn du wüsstest, dass du mir sehr gut gefällst?"

„Möglicherweise!" gab er jetzt zu und schaute unsicher zu Harry.

„Ich habe die Narben schon gesehen, wenn auch nicht mit Absicht, du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu schämen."

„Das Gefühl ist trotzdem da!" stellte Severus jetzt bekümmert fest.

„Darf ich dich davon befreien und dir zeigen, wie begehrenswert ich dich finde?"

Eine Sekunde lang herrschte ein Schweigen, in dessen Stille man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Dann nickte Severus leicht, wenn auch verspannt und schaute scheu zu Harry.

„Gut!" Jetzt richtete sich Harry ganz auf und zog langsam und vorsichtig die Decke von ihnen beiden runter ganz so, als wolle er Severus nicht erschrecken. Dann ließ er sie neben das Bett sinken, und zwar so, dass Snape nicht mehr ohne weiteres rankam.

Dann bedeutete er ihm, sich auch hinzusetzen, und als dieser der Aufforderung nachkam, strich er vorsichtig unter das T-Shirt. Harry spürte, dass Snape zitterte und die Augen geschlossen hatte, um sich zu beherrschen. Das ließ ihn noch einmal stoppen und leise sagen:

„Du kannst jederzeit „Stopp!" sagen, ich bin der letzte, der dir böse wäre!"

Harry fühlte sich ziemlich unsicher und fragte sich, ob er es nicht vielleicht doch für den Anfang schon wieder übertrieben hätte. Aber dann zeigte Severus plötzlich sein altbekanntes Slytherin-Grinsen und meinte frech:

„Du sagst das glatt so, als hättest du Erfahrung und wüsstest was du da gerade tust."

Harry schmollte. Natürlich wusste Snape dank der Okklumentik und der verfluchten letzten Nacht im Ligusterweg, dass er bis auf den Kuss mit Cho und denen mit ihm keine Erfahrungen aufzuweisen hatte, aber dennoch hatte er keine Lust, das zuzugeben.

Er wollte seinen Severus hier und jetzt ganz für sich, das wusste er. Und er wollte ihn ganz und gar ohne Ängste und ohne Kompromisse, und jetzt DAS!

Er hatte für einen Moment den dringenden Wunsch einfach bloß davon zu laufen, weil er sich von Severus gedemütigt fühlte.

Deshalb blickte er diesem jetzt in die Augen und wollte ihn böse anstarren, als er selbst erstarrte: Jetzt sah er endlich die Unsicherheit in dessen Augen wieder, die dieser nur auf Slytherinart hatte überspielen wollen.

Er gab sich einen Ruck und antwortete ehrlich:

„Hm, ich will dich Sev und wenn ich das richtig deute, willst du mich doch auch! Ich glaube nicht, dass es da eine Rolle spielt, wie viel Erfahrung ich vorzuweisen habe, oder?" meinte er daraufhin ebenso frech zurück.

Das kleine Geplänkel hatte die Situation für Snape etwas aufgelockert, der sich jetzt endlich ohne größere Umstände von Harry von seinem T-Shirt befreien ließ.

Dieser hatte nun freie Sicht auf Severus Brust und sah, dass er mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt hatte. Auch diese war mit vielen Narben übersät, die schlecht verheilt waren. Dennoch waren es nicht ganz so viele, wie er erwartet hatte, und abgesehen davon fand er sie wirklich alles andere als hässlich. Zwar mag die Tat, von der sie kündeten, grausam gewesen sein, aber sie zeigten Harry auch, wie stark Severus war. Und um ehrlich zu sein, erregte ihn Severus Stärke sehr, auch wenn er nicht genau erklären konnte wie.

Einen Moment lang wusste er nicht, was er als nächstes tun sollte, dann entschied er aus einem Impuls heraus.

Er beugte sich einfach vor und küsste Snape genau auf das Brustbein zwischen die beiden Brustwarzen.

Er traute seinen Ohren kaum, als er hörte wie Severus leise stöhnte. Ein Stöhnen aus dessen Mund klang genauso seltsam, als hätte Sev plötzlich erklärt, er wolle ein Gryffindor werden.

Severus zitterte noch immer, aber er ließ sich langsam gegen die Wand hinter dem Bett sinken und schloss die Augen. Er wartete einfach auf ihn, und Harry kam der stummen Aufforderung nach. Er kam hoch auf die Knie, rutschte nach vorn und ließ sich auf Severus Schoß diesem zugewandt nieder.

Dann folgten endlos lange Minuten, in denen Harry jede einzelne Narbe, die er finden konnte zuerst sanft mit den Handballen, dann mit einem einzelnen Finger, dann mit Kusslinien und schließlich mit einer neugierigen Zungenspitze erkundete. Als die alten Verletzungen ausgeschöpft waren, wand Harry sich schließlich der feinen Haut an Severus Hals und dicht am Schlüsselbein zu, anschließend den beiden Brustwarzen.

Und je intensiver seine Berührungen wurden, desto öfter entlockte er dem Meister der Zaubertränke ein heiseres Stöhnen. Schon längst rieben ihre schmerzlich erwachten Erregungen durch ihre Shorts aneinander, und auf ihrer Haut hatte sich ein leichter, glitzernder Film gebildet.

Irgendwann hielt Harry die Anspannung nicht länger aus, und er kauerte sich dicht an Snapes Ohr, als er flüsterte:

„Darf ich, Sev?"

Indessen fuhren seine Hände auffordernd über den Bund der Shorts und der andere verstand ihn sehr gut. Diesmal dauerte es keine Sekunde mehr, bis dieser energisch nickte. Seine Nerven waren so oder so zum bersten angespannt, und er wollte dieses dämliche Stück Stoff ebenso endlich loswerden wie Harry.

So stieg dieser also jetzt von dessen Schoß und zog vor Aufregung zitternd mit dessen Hilfe die Shorts samt Slip aus. Er ließ diese schließlich neben das Bett fallen und gab seinem Sev so etwas Luft, um sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen, indem er sich ebenfalls seiner eigenen Shorts entledigte.

Es war schon ein seltsames Gefühl für Harry, sich so nackt vor Severus zu zeigen, dennoch spürte er, dass ihm dieses Gefühl gefiel.

Einen Augenblick lang schauten sich die beiden tief in die Augen, bevor Harry langsam über Severus Oberschenkel strich. Mit kleinen, liebevollen Bewegungen, schob er diese jetzt gerade so weit auseinander, dass er sich bequem dazwischen knien konnte.

Dann schaute er Severus fragend an, der seinen Blick glühend erwiderte. Es sah ganz sicher nicht so aus, als wollte dieser, dass er jetzt aufhörte! Zufrieden richtete sich sein Blick jetzt tiefer und beobachtete Severus Erregung aufmerksam.

Dann endlich griff er mutig nach Sevs Hand, und legte diese über seine eigene, damit dieser ihn so in seinen noch ungelenken Bewegungen führen konnte.

Zögerlich und ein bisschen ängstlich, aber auch sehr neugierig, berührte er jetzt dessen heiße Erregung und spürte sogleich, dass Severus auf sein Spiel einging. Zaghaft und unsicher lenkte er Harrys Bewegungen, aber schon bald wurden beide mutiger. Harry lernte schnell und nach einiger Zeit nahm Sev seine Hände weg, damit er sie neben sich in die Matratze krallen konnte, nur, um sie ruhig zu halten.

Seinen Kopf lehnte er indessen wieder nach hinten an die Wand und schloss die Augen, während er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, um nicht immer wieder laut aufzustöhnen.

Harry freute sich, dass er Severus so viel Freude bereiten konnte und schaute noch einmal nachdenklich auf dessen Erregung.

Als er damals in Büchern zum ersten Mal davon las, fand er es zuerst überaus seltsam, wenn nicht gar etwas eklig, aber jetzt hier in dieser Situation kam ihm der Gedanke plötzlich gar nicht mehr so abwegig vor. Er wollte Severus etwas Gutes tun, und sich bei ihm für dessen Vertrauen bedanken.

Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, dann rutschte er ein kleines Stück von Severus weg und entfernte seine Hände von dessen glühender Erregung, nur um sie anschließend sofort durch seine Lippen zu ersetzen.

Dieser stöhnte sofort unbeherrscht auf, und automatisch krallten sich seine Hände in Harrys dunklem Schopf.

Severus konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und konnte nicht glauben, dass Harry das wirklich für ihn tat. Er war nicht unberührt geblieben in der Zeit, bevor er auf Voldemort getroffen war, der ihm für lange Zeit alles nahm, was er sich getraut hatte zu fühlen.

Dennoch war er damals niemals so intim mit jemandem geworden, dass jemand das für ihn gemacht hätte. Wenn er darüber nachdachte war er immer derjenige gewesen, der so etwas für andere tat. Dennoch hatte er den Menschen, den er damals wirklich gewollt hatte, auch damit nicht an sich binden können.

Und jetzt kniete dieser wundervolle junge Mann zwischen seinen Beinen und tat es mit solch einer Selbstverständlichkeit, dass es ihn schon fast schmerzte, so glücklich fühlte er sich plötzlich.

Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass sich Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelte, deren Druck auf ihn ebenso anstieg, wie der Druck, der sich in seinem Unterleib aufstaute. Als Harry diese Anspannung endlich von ihm nahm, brachen auch die Tränen aus ihm raus, als wäre es für ihn das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt zu Weinen.

Eine Sekunde lang geschah nichts, während Severus einfach nur diesen wundervollen Moment der Erlösung genoss, bis ihn Harry an der Schulter berührte.

„Sev?"

Seine Stimme war belegt, und als dieser die Augen öffnete und ihn ansah, sah er dessen besorgten Blick.

„Hätte ich aufhören sollen? Hab ich dir wehgetan? Ich habe nicht… ich meine, ich wollte nicht…"

brach es schließlich aus diesem heraus, aber Snape zog ihn einfach nur zu sich und küsste ihn zärtlich. Die Tatsache, dass er sich dabei noch selbst auf den Lippen Harrys schmecken konnte, ließ ihn dabei noch glücklicher werden.

„Scht, das war wundervoll, Harry! Trotzdem hättest du das nicht für mich machen müssen. Ich liebe dich auch so, weißt du…"

Jetzt schaute Harry noch verwirrter.

„Aber ich wollte das doch!"

Dann strich er Severus die Tränen von den Wangen und flüsterte leise

„Aber das wollte ich sicher nicht!" und schaute ihn weiterhin besorgt an, nur um zu sehen, dass Severus jetzt plötzlich lächelte.

„Du irrst dich, Harry, du hast mir meine Tränen zurückgegeben, das ist das Beste, was du bisher für mich gemacht hast und ganz sicher kein Grund, um traurig zu sein!"

„Ehrlich?" fragte dieser unsicher, aber eigentlich brauchte er keine Antwort mehr. Er hatte die Antwort in Severus Augen gesehen.

Und kurz darauf verschwand jeglicher Zweifel, als Harry von einem schweren, nassen Körper in die Laken gedrückt wurde.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob ich das auch noch kann…"

flüsterte Severus jetzt leise und begann ebenfalls Harrys nackte Brust mit Küssen zu überdecken. Es fiel Harry zwar zunächst ungeheuer schwer, ruhig liegen zu bleiben, aber nach einer Weile war er so versunken in seinen Gefühlen, die Severus in ihm auslöste, dass er nur noch unruhig hin und herrutschen konnte.

Erst eine kleine Ewigkeit später erlöste Severus ihn endlich und beide sanken erschöpft nebeneinander auf völlig verschwitzten Laken in einen tiefen Löwenschlaf.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten unsere beiden Turteltauben nun größtenteils im Bett, um ihre teilweise noch immer vorhandenen Hemmungen abzubauen. Momentan gab es so oder so nichts Interessanteres auf der ganzen Welt als den Körper des anderen und ab und an ein ausgewogenes Essen, welches ihnen auf dem Hotelzimmer serviert wurde, oder eine angenehme, erfrischende Dusche, nur um sich gleich wieder ins Bett zu verkriechen.

Dann schließlich wurde ihnen klar, dass sie sich nicht ewig hier verkriechen würden können, so verlockend ihnen das auch zunächst erschienen war. Sie mussten sich den anderen stellen, damit sie endlich ihr gemeinsames Leben beginnen konnten.

Außerdem interessierte es sie brennend, wie es mit den übrig gebliebenen Todessern aussah und wie überhaupt die allgemeine Lage war. Also begannen sie schon bald ihre getätigten Einkäufe in Koffer zu verpacken und machten sich abreisefertig.

Als sie ihre Hotelrechnung bezahlen wollten stellten sie überrascht fest, dass Dumbledore offenbar einen dermaßen großen Batzen Gold für sie hinterlegt hatte, dass sie davon sogar noch etwas zurückbekamen. Achselzuckend packten sie es schließlich ebenfalls ein und reisten schließlich mit Hilfe des Portschlüssels zurück.

Der brachte sie nicht, wie sie erwartet hatten, in Dumbledores Büro, sondern in die große Halle, in der gerade einige Hauselfen geschäftig putzten. Als Dobby Harry sah, stürmte dieser auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn erfreut. Dann sagte er, Dumbledore hätte ihn gebeten ihm auszurichten, dass er auf sie warte, sobald sie zurück seien.

Ab 19.00 Uhr sei er in seinem Büro für sie zu erreichen. Dann nannte er ihnen noch das Passwort und packte mit zwei weiteren Elfen, die er dazu rief, mit an, als sie ihr Gepäck runter in die Kerker schafften.

Zuerst hatte Dobby Harrys Koffer in den Gryffindorturm bringen wollen, aber dieser hatte nur stumm den Kopf geschüttelt. Jetzt wo er seinen Severus endlich hatte, würde er ganz sicher nicht mehr ohne diesen einschlafen. Und dieser schien da nicht das geringste Problem mit zu haben, denn er machte bei ihrer Ankunft als erstes einmal die eine Hälfte seines Schrankes für Harry leer.

Harry schaute zuerst etwas verblüfft, dann strahlte er, als er diesen bei seiner Arbeit glücklich von hinten umarmte.

„Danke, dass ich bei dir bleiben darf!"

Severus drehte sich jetzt seinerseits überrascht um und schaute Harry mit einer tiefen Stirnfalte an:

„Als ob ich dich zu lange in die Nähe von Gryffindors lassen würde! Jetzt…" er grinste fies „wo ich dich langsam zu einem kleinen Slytherin gemacht habe…"

Harry grinste nicht minder fies zurück:

„Und woher weißt du, dass ich dich nicht zu einem kleinen Gryffindor gemacht habe?"

„Jedenfalls lasse ich nicht zu, dass dich die anderen viel öfter sehen als ich."

stellte der Mann schließlich fest, während er Harry einen leichten Kuss aufdrückte.

„Einverstanden!"

grinste der zurück und erwiderte den Kuss genießend. Er wollte das gerade vertiefen, als Severus ihn überraschenderweise von sich schob.

„Was ist?"

Sein Sev sah jetzt ziemlich nervös aus, als er zu ihren Koffern stapfte und einen bestimmten Umhang heraussuchte. Den hatte er getragen, als er einmal kurz in die Winkelgasse verschwunden war, während Harry tief und fest geschlafen hatte. Jetzt suchte er das Päckchen, von dem er wusste, dass es in der linken Tasche verborgen war.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann nahm er es heraus und schlurfte aufgeregt zu Harry zurück, der ihn neugierig beobachtet hatte.

Dann fummelte er umständlich die Verpackung des Päckchens herunter und reichte diesem eine schwarze Dose mit Samtüberzug.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was das für eine Dose war, er wusste bloß, dass er ganz und gar nicht fest geschlafen hatte, als Severus sich herausgeschlichen hatte um ganz offensichtlich das hier zu besorgen.

Einen Moment lang zögerte er, dann nahm er sie entgegen und öffnete sie neugierig. Darin fand er in weiße Seide gefasst zwei kleine Phiolen, die mit einer lilafarbenen Flüssigkeit randvoll gefüllt waren.

„Ist das ein besonderer Trank?" fragte Harry zwar erfreut aber irritiert, da er damit nichts anfangen konnte.

„Sag jetzt nicht, du hast keine Ahnung, was das ist?"

„Ist das schlimm?" fragte Harry irritiert und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Könnte man so sagen… na schön. Komm!"

Severus schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her auf die Couch.

„Wenn… wenn sich zwei Zauberer so nahe gekommen sind wie wir…" er machte ein Kunstpause und Harry sah zum ersten Mal, dass sogar Severus Snape erröten konnte, wenn auch nur mit einem leichten Hauch auf den Wangen.

„Dann ist es üblich, dass, … dass sie eine Verbindung eingehen."

Jetzt fiel der Silbersickel bei Harry.

„Aha, dann sind diese hier so etwas wie Eheringe?" meinte er jetzt hoffnungsvoll und erhielt dafür einen säuerlichen Blick von Snape.

„Nein, sie sind viel mehr als dieser Schwachsinn von den Muggeln. Das ist Zaubertinte und sie wird auf die Haut der beiden Parteien aufgetragen. Dabei bildet sie ganz von selbst, sobald der passende Zauberspruch gesprochen wird, ein Motiv, welches die beiden miteinander verbindet und immer anders aussieht als bei anderen.

Sie verbindet die Zauberkräfte der beiden für ihr gesamtes restliches Leben, so dass sie für immer mit dem Leben des anderen verbunden sind, bis schließlich einer der beiden stirbt. Aber da du dich ganz offensichtlich mit den Muggelzeremonien besser auskennst: Ja, es ist so etwas wie eine Hochzeit. Es ist das Zeichen für alle anderen, dass diese beiden Zauberer zusammen gehören."

Den letzten Satz hatte Severus besonders leise gesprochen, bis er schließlich ganz verstummte. Harry schaute ihn jetzt mit großen Augen an und konnte es noch gar nicht fassen.

„Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte er jetzt völlig baff und schaute Sev mit glänzenden Augen an. Als dieser nickte, schmiss er sich ihm an den Hals und drückte ihn so fest an sich, dass dem fast die Luft wegblieb.

„Klar will ich das!" schnurrte Harry anschließend und konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. Jetzt sah auch Severus ziemlich glücklich aus und lächelte ihn bewegt an.

Zwei weitere stürmische Augenblicke später stand die Dose auch schon unbeachtet auf dem Glastisch, als die beiden zum ersten Mal gemeinsam in Severus Bett verschwanden, um etwas zu „feiern".

Das war dann auch der Grund, warum die beiden fast eine halbe Stunde zu spät bei Dumbledore auftauchten. Sie hatten sich etwas in der Zeit verschätzt und keinen Wecker gestellt, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatten, dass sie eindösen würden.

Dumbledore schien das jedoch nicht zu kümmern, besonders, da ihm weder Harrys Pullover, den er auf links trug, entging, noch die Tatsache, dass Severus Robe falsch zugeknöpft war. Er empfing die beiden lächelnd und bot ihnen an, sich zu setzen.

„Ich habe euch noch nicht so früh zurück erwartet!"

„Wir dachten, dass wir uns ja nicht ewig verstecken können. Außerdem…" fing Harry an, während Severus seinen Satz beendete.

„Wollten wir wissen, wie es jetzt mit den Todessern aussieht."

„Leider konnten wir nur einen kleinen Teil stellen, da wir die Nachricht, dass Voldemort tot ist, absichtlich nicht verbreitet haben. Askaban ist wieder unter Ministeriumskontrolle, und McNair schon auf dem Weg dorthin mit ein paar anderen seiner Kumpanen. Wir hoffen darauf, dass die Todesser unvorsichtig werden, wenn sie länger nichts von ihrem Herrn hören und sich selbst verraten. Dies wird die letzte Aufgabe für den Phoenixorden sein, und daraufhin laufen unsere ganzen Bemühungen."

So etwas Ähnliches hatten sich Severus und Harry schon gedacht, so dass sie von dieser Nachricht nicht überrascht wurden. Auch bei dem, was Severus jetzt als nächstes sagen würde, waren sie sich sofort einig gewesen.

„Wir würden gerne an eurer Seite mitkämpfen, wie es sich gehört."

Jetzt hob Dumbledore eine Augenbraue und wunderte sich erst einmal.

„Seid ihr sicher? Ihr habt wirklich schon genug getan, es würde euch niemand übel nehmen, wenn ihr das jetzt uns überlasst."

Diesmal ergriff Harry das Wort:

„Ich weiß, dass ich noch lange nicht Severus Wissensstand in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erreicht habe, aber ich habe genau für dieses Unterfangen trainiert. Können sie wirklich im Phoenixorden auf zwei helfende Zauberstäbe ohne weiteres verzichten?"

Dumbledore lächelte leicht. Er hatte eigentlich nichts anderes von den beiden erwartet, wenn er ehrlich war. Deshalb schmunzelte er nun, setzte dann eine Bedingung.

„Na schön, aber zuerst verratet ihr mir jetzt einmal, wie es mit euch beiden weiter gehen soll! Immerhin wird es sich schlecht weiterhin geheim halten lassen, nach eurer Vorführung auf der Wiese. Ihr habt für ganz schönen Aufruhr gesorgt, das kann ich euch versichern!"

Dumbledores unverholenes Schmunzeln führte dazu, dass sich die Wangen der beiden Betroffenen leicht rot färbten, bevor sie betreten den Blick senkten.

Dann fasste sich Severus endlich ein Herz.

„Sieht so aus, als wären wir fest zusammen. Würden sie die Zeremonie übernehmen? Wir haben uns gerade eben dazu entschieden…"

murmelte er schließlich während Harry bloß zustimmend nickte.

„Ihr wollt wirklich die Zeremonie auf euch nehmen? Das hätte ich nicht geglaubt, als ich Harry damals auf den Zinnen getröstet habe. Für eine Zeit lang sah es so aus, als hättet ihr euch bis aufs Messer gestritten, und wolltet nichts mehr voneinander wissen…"

gab dieser jetzt zu Bedenken.

„Das war meine Schuld, und ich weiß sicher, dass ich so etwas Törichtes nie mehr tun werde. Ich hätte dadurch fast Harry verloren, und…" er nuschelte immer mehr aus Verlegenheit, dennoch führte er den Satz zu Ende, dass auch Dumbledore ihn noch verstand „… und ein Leben ohne Harry kann und will ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen."

Jetzt strahlten Dumbledores Augen regelrecht und sein Blick wurde noch freundlicher. Die beiden konnten förmlich spüren, dass er sich aufrichtig für sie freute.

„Wenn das so ist, ist es mir eine Ehre, die Zeremonie für euch durchzuführen. Wisst ihr schon, wer eure Bürgen sein wollen?"

Jetzt schüttelte Severus den Kopf und Harry schaute ihn nur fragend an, weil er nicht wusste, was deren Aufgabe war, weil ihm das schlichtweg noch niemand erklärt hatte.

Der sah das und erläuterte:

„Es ist üblich, dass sich zwei Menschen, die besonders wichtig für jeweils einen der beiden sind, zur Verfügung stellen, um die Eröffnungszauber auf die Tinten zu sprechen.

Es sollte jemand sein, dem du absolut vertraust, oder der dir in deinem vergangenen Leben wichtig war, oder der deine Vergangenheit repräsentiert."

„Hast du schon eine Idee, wen du fragen willst?"

Severus schüttelte stumm seinen Kopf. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er nicht viele Freunde besaß. Harry überlegte einen Moment, dann hellte sich seine Miene plötzlich auf.

„Professor Dumbledore? Was ist eigentlich nun mit Lucius Malfoy geschehen?"

„Er hat sich geweigert, uns die Aufenthaltsorte anderer Todesser zu nennen, jedoch hat er viele andere Hinweise darauf gegeben, an welchen Verbrechen Voldemort tatsächlich beteiligt gewesen war.

Das, und die Tatsache, deines und gleichzeitig meines Wortes hat ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Schlinge vom Hals gezogen. Zwar steht er als Strafe für über ein Jahr in Malfoy Manor unter Arrest, aber ihm bleibt eine weitere Erfahrung in Askaban erspart. Und er darf damit rechnen, dass der Name Malfoy am Ende seiner Strafe durchaus noch Gewicht besitzt. Warum fragst du?"

„Was wäre mit ihm, Severus?"

Snape grübelte jetzt über diese neuen Erkenntnisse nach. Zwar war er noch immer nicht besonders gut auf Lucius zu sprechen, daran war ein Streit mit diesem Schuld, den er vor seiner Entlarvung mit ihm gehabt hatte. Aber dennoch hatte Harry gar nicht Unrecht.

Sie waren früher enge Freunde gewesen, und Lucius präsentierte definitiv einen Teil seiner Vergangenheit. Und trotz allem vertraute er ihm, besonders, da auch er endlich eingesehen hatte, dass sie ohne dessen Hilfe vermutlich nicht lebend da raus gekommen wären.

„Gar keine schlechte Idee. Ich werde ihn fragen, aber…" jetzt grinste er fies, weil er wusste, dass sein nächster Gedanke Harry ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde „… sicher nicht allein!"

Wie erwartet zog Harry eine Schnute. Der Ausblick bald Malfoy Manor zu besuchen gefiel ihm ganz sicher nicht, aber irgendwie hatte er ja schon mit so einem Einwurf gerechnet, deshalb sagte er nichts weiter dazu. So fuhr Severus ungerührt fort.

„Und an wen denkst du?"

„Ich glaube, ich werde Lupin fragen."

Jetzt schauten sowohl Severus als auch Dumbledore etwas irritiert aus der Wäsche.

„Warum gerade ihn? Nicht Weasley oder Granger?"

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass es beiden wehtun würde wenn ich den jeweils anderen nehmen würde? Ich weiß nicht, Remus sieht im Moment so verlassen aus. Und ich möchte nicht, dass sich irgendjemand so fühlen muss. Ist das für dich okay?"

Jetzt lächelte Severus schwach.

„Bei der Auswahl deines Bürgen habe ich nichts mitzureden. Das ist allein deine Aufgabe! Aber abgesehen davon, finde ich es eine gute Wahl. Ungewöhnlich, aber gut."

„Oh, tut mir leid, dass ich mich bei dir eingemischt habe. Das wusste ich nicht…"

„Ist schon in Ordnung, auch Lucius war eine gute Wahl."

„Also", unterbrach Dumbledore jetzt das Gespräch „dann würde ich sagen, sobald ihr eure Bürgen gefragt habt, und diese zugestimmt haben, könnt ihr euch dem Orden sofort tatkräftig anschließen. Die Zeremonie verlegen wir dann auf den vorletzten Ferientag, was haltet ihr davon. Dann ist Harry auch volljährig und muss keinen Vormund mehr beantragen.

Lupin befindet sich zurzeit im Fuchsbau, wie auch alle anderen des Phönixordens.

Im Übrigen werde ich natürlich deinen Zaubertrankunterricht übernehmen Harry, wie ich es dir versprochen habe. So, jetzt haben wir aber für heute genug ausdiskutiert, es ist auch schon spät. Ihr seht aus, als könntet ihr ein bisschen Schlaf gebrauchen…"

Zwinkerte er den beiden jetzt zu, als diese sich erhoben und synchron rote Ohren bekamen. Dann verließen sie nach kurzem Abschied auch schon das Büro und rauschten nach unten in die Kerker, nur um sich sofort in die Federn zu verkriechen. Schließlich würde das morgen ein ziemlich anstrengender Tag werden, wenn sie Malfoy Manor besuchen würden.

„Harry, jetzt reiß dich endlich am Riemen und hör auf zu trödeln!"

tadelte sein Geliebter diesen gerade in seinem Zaubertranklehrermodus. Harry seufzte lautlos und versuchte seinen Magen zu ignorieren, der sich am liebsten umgedreht hätte. Der „Fahrende Ritter" hatte gerade vor dem Malfoy'schen Anwesen angehalten, und Harry stieg so langsam aus, wie er nur konnte.

Am liebsten würde er wieder zurück nach Hogwarts fahren, aber einer weisen Voraussicht folgend hatte Severus ihn letzten Abend noch schwören lassen, dass er mit ihm gehen würde, so dass er jetzt nicht kneifen konnte.

Dabei hatte Severus ganz nach Slytherinart gehandelt und ihn in einer Situation schwören lassen, in der er ALLES gesagt hätte, was sein Sev wollte, solange der nur weitermachte. Im Gedanken daran färbten sich seine Ohren kurz rot, als sie davon trotteten.

Schließlich erreichten sie das riesige Portal der Villa, als es auch schon von zwei unter der Last ächzenden Hauselfen geöffnet würde.

„Wir möchten zu eurem Herrn. Melde uns an."

Der linke Hauself, welchen Severus angesprochen hatte, verneigte sich, ging aber nicht weg. Einen Moment lang trat eine peinliche Stille ein, dann fügte Snape hinzu:

„Es genügt vollkommen, wenn du meinen Namen nennst."

Damit gab sich der Hauself zufrieden und schlurfte von dannen, während der Zweite bei ihnen stehen blieb. Offensichtlich blieb ihnen der Eintritt automatisch verwehrt, solange einer der Malfoys es nicht erlaubte.

Als der Hauself nach einiger Zeit zurückkam winkte er ihnen zu und sie folgten ihm durch endlose Gänge in ein riesiges Kaminzimmer. Dort wurde auf die Sitzgruppe gezeigt, und Severus kam der Aufforderung ohne Umschweife nach, während Harry es ihm gleichtat. Dann warteten sie etwa eine Viertel Stunde schweigend. Harry fand das zwar ziemlich seltsam, aber Snape nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und signalisierte ihm, dass es ganz normal war, dass die Malfoys ihren Besuch warten ließen.

Dann öffnete sich schwungvoll eine Tür, während Lucius Malfoys Stimme laut aber ruhig durch den Raum hallte:

„… Severus, wie kommt es, dass du mir nicht verrätst, wen du mitgebrach…"

mitten in seinem Satz brach er ab und starrte Harry an. Der hatte die Gesichtszüge Lucius Malfoys bisher erst ganze zweimal derart entgleisen sehen: Das erste Mal, als er Dobby befreit hatte und das zweite Mal, als er am Ende des fünften Schuljahrs gefangen genommen worden war.

Erst eine halbe Minute später brachte der vermeintlich eiskalte Mann seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter die Kontrolle seines Geistes, als er sich wieder zu Severus umdrehte und zischte:

„Wie kannst du es wagen, IHN hierher zu bringen?"

Severus war aufgestanden, kam aber nicht mehr dazu eine Antwort zurückzugiften, denn hinter Lucius Malfoy war eine weitere Person aufgetaucht und schnitt ihm das Wort ab:

„Ich hoffe SEHR, Lucius, du bist dir im klaren darüber, dass sich vieles geändert hat."

Narzissa Malfoy ging elegant zu ihrem Ehemann und schaute ihn durchdringend an. Harry war sich sicher, dass dieser Blick normalerweise den weißblonden Mann in seine Schranken verwies, was Harry übrigens sehr belustigte, aber diesmal funktionierte es nicht. Lucius Malfoy fauchte bloß weiter:

„Egal was sich alles geändert haben mag, DEN dulde ich hier nicht!"

Der Finger, mit welchem er auf Harry zeigte, zitterte und das ganz sicher nicht vor Kälte. Diesmal kam Severus endlich dazu, etwas zu sagen und er antwortete erschreckend ruhig, was Harry nicht von diesem erwartete hatte, weil er sehr zornig aussah:

„Gut, dann macht es dir wohl auch nichts aus, wenn Harry seine Fürsprache für dich zurücknimmt. ER war es nämlich, der Dumbledore dazu überredet hat, ein gutes Wort für dich einzulegen, sonst niemand. Aber wenn dich das nicht interessiert…"

Severus stand auf und machte Anstalten zu gehen, aber Harry saß paralysiert auf der Couch. Der Blick, mit dem Malfoy ihn jetzt anstarrte ließ keinen Zweifel an seinem Abscheu. Und die Tatsache, dass er jetzt auch noch in seiner Schuld stand, machte das ganz offensichtlich nicht besser. Dennoch schien Severus ihn richtig eingeschätzt zu haben, und auch Harrys Urteil schien zuzutreffen. Trotz seiner Verbrechen besaß Lucius Malfoy tatsächlich so etwas wie Stolz.

„Setz dich wieder, Severus!"

Harry erstaunte es schon irgendwie, dass sein Sev einen direkten Befehl so arglos befolgte, aber offensichtlich hatte er diese Art von Lucius einfach akzeptiert.

Jedenfalls saßen sie bald zu dritt schweigend auf der Couch und harrten der Dinge, die da kommen sollten. Narzissa hatte sich verabschiedet, um den Tee zu richten, wie sie gesagt hatte, sobald ihr klar geworden war, dass ihr Mann sich nicht weiter wie ein Volltrottel benahm.

„Also schön, Severus, warum bist du hier?"

„Kann ich nicht einfach einen alten Freund besuchen wollen?"

meinte Severus daraufhin unschuldig, aber Lucius Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände: Er glaubte ihm kein Wort.

„Ich möchte dich bitten, mein Bürge zu werden."

Gab Snape schließlich zu und wand dabei verlegen den Kopf ab. Harry hatte schon vermutet, dass es Snape verlegen machen würde, das zuzugeben, deshalb war er ihm darüber nicht böse. Genau genommen fand Harry es sogar amüsant, dass er den großen bösen Snape dazu brachte, verlegen zu sein.

Lucius Malfoys jetzt gezeigter Gesichtsausdruck ging in die Annalen ein als „das dümmste Gesicht" dieses Jahrhunderts! Vor lauter Irritation vergaß er sogar zornig zu sein, als er die beiden Besucher jetzt mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Dann flüsterte er plötzlich panisch:

„Ich wusste nicht, was dir der dunkle Lord angetan hat, aber dass du dann ausgerechnet an Potter gerätst, es muss noch fürchterlicher gewesen sein, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte… und jetzt auch noch DAS…"

„Das eine hat mit dem anderen nichts zu tun, und das solltest du auch wissen…"

Severus klang nicht böse sondern resigniert, als er antwortete. Harry fühlte sich irgendwie fehl am Platz und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. Ein Einzelgespräch zwischen den beiden Freunden wäre wohl das Beste, und da wollte er nicht stören, aber Severus Stimme hielt ihn auf:

„Nein Harry, bitte bleib hier. Ich habe nichts zu sagen, was du nicht weißt, oder was du dir nicht bisher denken konntest. Und was dich betrifft Lucius, Harry hat Gefühle in mir geweckt, die ich schon lange begraben glaubte. Er… er hat mir meine Tränen zurück gegeben… verstehst du? Hättest du das gekonnt? Ich glaube nicht…"

Severus schaute bittend zu Lucius, der jetzt dessen Blick überrascht erwiderte. Aber auch Harry schaute völlig verblüfft. Der letzte Teil des Satzes hatte ihm mehr verraten, als er sich bisher gedacht hatte. Ganz offensichtlich war einst zwischen Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape mehr gewesen, als eine einfache Freundschaft.

Schließlich stand Lucius auf und ging schweigend zum Fenster. Sobald er ihnen den Rücken zugedreht hatte, hatte seine sonst gerade, steife Haltung einen leichten Knicks bekommen. Jetzt stand er gebeugt am Fenster und schaute nach draußen, sah aus, als würde eine tonnenschwere Last auf ihm ruhen.

Ein paar Minuten lang starrte Severus auf dessen Rücken, was dieser zwar bemerkte, ihn aber ganz offensichtlich nicht ein bisschen erweichte. Dann stand Severus auf und ging zu Lucius ans Fenster. Zu Harrys Überraschung umarmte dieser Lucius leicht von hinten und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Harry hatte noch nie gesehen, dass Severus Snape, SEIN Severus, sich von einem anderen Menschen freiwillig berühren ließ, gar selbst jemanden anfasste, außer Harry selbst.

„Tu mir einfach den Gefallen. Das schuldest du mir, findest du nicht?"

sagte er leise und Harry sah, dass Lucius sich in der Umarmung umdrehte. Jetzt konnte man Trauer in dem Gesicht des sonst so stolzen Mannes lesen, als er seine Hand hob und Severus über die Wange strich.

„Ich hätte dein Vertrauen niemals verraten dürfen. Du hast Recht, ich schulde es dir wirklich. Ruf und ich werde da sein."

Mit den Worten schob er Severus von sich und verließ den Raum, aber nicht ohne vorher plötzlich wieder kühl darauf bestanden zu haben, dass die beiden noch an ihrem Essen teilhaben sollten. Severus nickte bloß, da war Lucius auch schon wieder verschwunden, und Harry mit einem bedrückten Zaubertränkemeister wieder allein.

„Severus?" flüsterte Harry jetzt in die entstandene Stille hinein.

„Komm zu mir!" er öffnete auffordernd seine Arme und Snape kam tatsächlich zu ihm.

Zu Harrys Überraschung ließ er sich wirklich auf dessen Schoß nieder, was er bisher nur höchst selten getan hatte. Harry schlang sofort seine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich. Jetzt legte er seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter und raunte:

„Ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Tut mir leid, dass ich ausgerechnet ihn vorgeschlagen habe."

„Ich bin nicht verlegen und das Gespräch war so oder so überfällig. Mach dir keine Gedanken, es war trotzdem meine Wahl."

„Gut, wenn wir das geklärt haben", Harrys Griff wurde noch fester, während er begann an Severus Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und er drohte leise „solltest du jetzt nämlich noch einmal jemals auf die Idee kommen, einem anderen Mann in meiner Gegenwart so nahe zu kommen, dann sei dir sicher, dass ihr beide als Schaschlik enden werdet."

Das entlockte Severus jetzt ein gelöstes Lachen und Harry spürte, wie dieser seine Hände über seine eigenen legte und seinen Kopf zu ihm hindrehte, um ihn sanft zu küssen.

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich noch einen Slytherin aus dir mache…" murmelte er an dessen Lippen vor einem weiteren Kuss. Dann stand er von dessen Schoß auf und zog ihn an der Hand durch einige Zimmer in einen Saal, in welchem eine ellenlange Esstafel stand.

Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy warteten schon auf sie, als sie sich auch gleich niederließen. Einige Minuten später, in welchen sich Severus gelöst mit Narzissa unterhalten hatte, stürmte dann noch jemand ins Zimmer:

Draco Malfoy hatte die Nase tief in einem Buch vergraben, als er die Tür des Saals aufriss und sich wort- und grußlos an den Tisch setzte.

Erst als Lucius meinte, dass sie Besuch hätten hob er den Blick an und schaute verwirrt in die Runde.

„Oh, guten Tag Professor Snape…" auch Draco Malfoy brach wie sein Vater schon einige Zeit zuvor an diesem Tag mitten im Satz ab und starrte Harry an, als sei er das siebte Weltwunder höchstpersönlich.

„Was macht DER denn hier?"

fauchte er ziemlich irritiert und schaute seinen Vater schließlich Hilfe suchend an. Der wich dem Blick seines Sohnes aus und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sieht so aus, als würdest du dich daran gewöhnen müssen…"

„Aber Vater…?" stotterte Draco jetzt eindringlich.

„Nichts aber. Bald wird es eine Zeremonie geben, bei der ich Bürge sein werde."

Wären sie nicht mit seinem Körper verwachsen gewesen, wären Draco jetzt vermutlich die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen. Er mutierte zu einem brabbelnden Kleinkind während er seinen anklagenden Zeigefinger hob und abwechselnd auf Harry und Snape deutete und doch keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande brachte:

„Aba… äh… iiieh… wie… warum… wo doch… börks…"

Schließlich gab er es auf und sprang so heftig auf, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten wegkippte. Dann rannte er ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick wutentbrannt nach draußen und knallte zornig die Tür hinter sich zu.

Anschließend schlürften alle außer Harry seelenruhig ihre Suppe weiter, schließlich gab der es auf dumm aus der Wäsche zu schauen und aß ebenfalls weiter. Irgendwann meinte Severus dann leise zu Lucius:

„Du hättest ihm das ruhig etwas schonender beibringen können, Lucius."

„Was bitte schön kann ich für seine seltsamen Vorlieben hinsichtlich seiner Partnerwahl? Er ist ein Malfoy, er wird es verkraften."

Harry glaubte zu verstehen, wovon die beiden Männer da redeten, deshalb klingte er sich einfach mal ins Gespräch ein:

„Am Anfang konnte ich auch nicht fassen, warum er die ganze Zeit Severus so angehimmelt hat, aber jetzt kann ich durchaus verstehen, dass er auf ihn steht…"

Daraufhin starrten 3 Augenpaare ihn völlig irritiert an, während er keine Ahnung hatte, was er denn jetzt schon wieder verbrochen hatte.

Dann fing Severus plötzlich leise an zu lachen und meinte fies grinsend:

„Du bist wirklich ein Gryffindor, kein Zweifel. So naiv… Er ist mein Patenkind, und er steht ganz sicher nicht auf MICH. Wenn er auf jemanden steht, dann bist DU das… aber war ja klar, dass ein Gryffindor dass nicht checkt…"

Harry überhörte die Gryffindorbeleidigungen jetzt einfach mal, während auch Narzissa zu grinsen begann, und sogar Lucius belustigt aussah. Dann schaffte er es endlich einen ganzen Satz herauszubringen:

„DRACO MALFOY STEHT AUF MICH? BEI MERLIN…"

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, verabschiedeten sie sich dann doch recht schnell von den beiden übrigen Malfoys, während Lucius Severus versicherte, dass ihm sein Haus immer offen stehen würde. Snape bedankte sich dafür und gemeinsam machten die beiden sich mit dem „Fahrenden Ritter" auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau.

Harry freute sich sehr, seine Freunde alle wieder zu sehen, aber er hatte auch ein bisschen Angst davor, wie sie sich jetzt verhalten würden. Immerhin hatte Dumbledore ja angedeutet, dass inzwischen alle wissen dürften, dass Severus und er ein Paar waren.

Aber auch Severus sah nervös aus, insofern jemand seine Maske durchschaute. Und Harry konnte das.

Als sie endlich ausstiegen marschierten sie genauso langsam wie zum Hause der Malfoys, aber irgendwann standen sie dann doch vor der Tür. Als sie sich bemerkbar gemacht hatten, wurde die Tür auch schon aufgerissen, und vor den beiden stand Mrs. Weasley. Ohne Umschweife zerrte sie Harry in ihre Arme und schnatterte auf ihn ein: Wie sehr sie sich freue, dass es ihm gut ginge, wie sehr sie sich freue, dass er zu ihnen gekommen sei, wie sehr sie sich freue, dass er sein Glück gefunden habe.

Noch während sie Harry umklammert hielt, reichte sie Snape die Hand und überhäufte auch diesen mit einem Redeschwall: Dass sie froh sei, dass es ihm ebenfalls gut ginge, dass er gut aussähe und endete schließlich, nachdem sie Harry endlich Luft holen ließ mit einer Drohung an Snape:

„Passen sie bloß gut auf Harry auf, weniger hat er nicht verdient!"

Dann lächelte sie wieder und wünschte ihnen beiden alles Gute, bevor sie sie in das große Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus schob. Dort saßen keine geringeren als die Zwillinge, Tonks, Remus, Ginny, Hermine und Ron und ein paar weitere Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Größtenteils wurde sie mehr als erfreut begrüßt und während die meisten Harry stürmisch um den Hals fielen und ihn beglückwünschten, musste auch Snape ungewöhnlich viele Hände schütteln und wurde von den meisten mehr als freundlich begrüßt. So freundlich, dass sein irritierter Gesichtsausdruck Harry zum Lachen brachte, was er aber Merlin sei Dank nicht bemerkte.

Nun fast alle reagierten so, nur Ron machte keinen glücklichen Eindruck und Harry bemerkte, dass es wohl nur Hermine zu verdanken war, dass Ron überhaupt mit ihm sprach. Hermine hatte diesen also wie erwartet schon gut im Griff, was Harry an die Malfoys erinnerte und das wiederum an Remus. Ron verhielt sich zwar seltsam, aber er würde warten müssen. Im Moment stand Harry der Sinn nach etwas ganz anderem.

Nachdem die beiden also mit allen ein kurzes Wort gewechselt hatten und sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, ging Harry zu Remus und bat diesen für einen kurzen Moment mit ihnen in die Küche zu kommen. Mrs. Weasley überließ diese ihnen gerne und sie konnten sich ungestört unterhalten, nachdem sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatten.

„Remus, ich möchte dich um etwas bitten…" fing Harry schließlich an, als ihn der Mann neugierig anschaute.

„Würdest du mein Bürge sein?"

KLONG – Tischplatte macht Bekanntschaft mit Unterkiefer.

„Aber wieso gerade ich?"

Harry seufzte.

„Warum fragt mich das eigentlich jeder?" fragte er leise in die Runde und schaute von Remus zu Severus und wieder zu Remus.

„Also, du bist meine letzte Verbindung zu meinen Eltern und zu meinem Paten, die ich alle verloren habe. Ist es da so schlimm, wenn ich dich bitte, mein Bürge zu sein?"

Harry fand seine Wahl mehr als logisch, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, er hätte was nicht mitbekommen. Die Malfoys hatten da schon die eine oder andere Überraschung für ihn bereit gehalten, aber er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass heute noch weitere auf ihn warten würden.

Denn jetzt schaute Remus ihn fast zornig an, und Harry hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer warum:

„Hatte Sirius es dir etwa gesagt?" fragte er schrill.

„Was bitte soll er mir denn gesagt haben? Warum bist du so sauer?"

Jetzt endlich schaltete sich auch Severus in das Gespräch ein:

„Sei nicht albern Remus, vor einem knappen Jahr, als Sirius schon tot war, bestand Harrys größtes Geheimnis darin, dass er schwul ist und er befürchtete, dass könnte unter Zauberern nicht akzeptiert werden. Jetzt hör auf über zu reagieren. Ist dir eigentlich klar, was es für ein Gefühl für Harry sein wird, es erst jetzt zu erfahren?"

Severus stand auf und ging zum Küchenfenster um hinaus zu schauen. Harry schaute verblüfft auf dessen Rücken, dann zu Remus:

„WOVON redet ihr bitte schön?"

„Ich… also wir…Sirius…" Remus brachte den Satz kaum zu Ende, weil jetzt seine Gedanken auch von Trauer überschattet wurden.

„Sirius und ich waren ein Paar. Früher schon in der Schule, und auch danach…"

Jetzt machte es langsam ‚klick' bei Harry. Das waren ja ganz neue Ansichten.

„Weißt du was, Severus hat Recht, es fühlt sich mies an, das erst so zu erfahren. Ich hatte fürchterliche Angst mich zu outen, dabei habe ich ein schwules Pärchen vor der Nase und weiß es nicht einmal. Warum habt ihr es nicht gesagt?"

„Das war meine Schuld. Ich wusste, dass es irgendwann herauskommen würde, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Und es ist für niemanden von Vorteil, wenn er zugeben soll, dass er einen Werwolf zum Partner hat. Meine Jobsuche gestaltet sich schon schwer genug. Also habe ich ihn schwören lassen, es niemandem zu erzählen, nicht einmal deinem Vater oder Peter. Und er hat sich daran gehalten, weil er wusste, was mir der Schwur bedeutete."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, während Harrys Kopf wie wild ratterte und er versuchte, das alles zu verstehen. Dann fiel ihm ein logischer Fehler auf:

„Aber wenn ihr es niemandem gesagt habt, woher weißt du es dann Severus?"

Der drehte sich jetzt zu ihm um und schaute etwas verlegen aus der Wäsche. Aber gerade als er antworten wollte, unterbrach ihn Remus:

„Das ist eine andere Geschichte…"

Harry wollte sich schon über diese ausweichende Antwort beschweren, als diesmal Snape ihn unterbrach:

„Ich habe vor Harry nichts zu verbergen und wenn du gestattest, entscheide ich, ob ich eine Geschichte die mich betrifft, erzähle oder nicht. Immerhin kommst du doch gut weg…" knurrte er leise, und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

„Als ich 15 Jahre alt war, schwärmte ich mal für einen absolut gut aussehenden braunhaarigen Gryffindor. Es hat mich über ein Jahr Überwindung gekostet, um diesem meine Gefühle zu gestehen, bloß um mir eine Abfuhr einzuhandeln. Remus war zwar damals ungewöhnlich nett zu mir für einen Rumtreiber, aber ich wollte wissen, wegen wem er mich abgelehnt hatte. Also habe ich ihn ganz ein Slytherin eben einfach beschattet und verfolgt und habe die beiden dann zusammen erwischt."

Jetzt übernahm doch Remus die Geschichte, und erzählte weiter:

„Es war kurz vor Vollmond und meine Sinne aufs Äußerste geschärft, weswegen ich ihn diesmal bemerkte. Aber Sirius hat nichts gemerkt, wofür ich Merlin heute noch dankbar bin. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie das sonst ausgegangen wäre…"

seufzte er jetzt und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Jetzt starrten beide Männer in ihren Erinnerungen versunken auf die Tischplatte, während Harry völlig geplättet zwischen ihnen saß. Seine Gedanken machten wilde Purzelbäume, und er konnte sie nicht ordnen, deshalb sprach er sie einzeln aus, um Klarheit zu erhalten.

„Sirius und du wart ein Paar."

Ein Nicken auf der Seite von Remus.

„Und du warst in Remus verschossen, was du ihm sogar gesagt hast."

Jetzt ein Nicken auf der Seite von Severus.

„Obwohl du sie erwischt hast, hast du es keinem gesagt?"

Jetzt schüttelte Severus den Kopf.

„Warum?"

„Weil Remus mich darum gebeten hatte."

„Das ist ja schlimmer, als in den wildesten Kitschromanen!"

stellte Harry jetzt staunend und trocken fest. Eine Sekunde lang herrschte eisiges Schweigen in der Küche, dann lachten alle drei wie auf ein gemeinsames Zeichen auf. Sogar Remus sah viel besser aus, als in letzter Zeit.

Dann nahm Harry den Faden wieder auf:

„Alte Geschichten hin oder her. Wenn du mit Sirius zusammen warst, dann gehörst du ja noch mehr zu meiner Familie. Dann musst du erst Recht mein Bürge werden. Also, wirst du das für mich tun?"

Wieder Schweigen, dann ein zustimmendes Nicken von Remus.

„Und du bist mir echt nicht böse, weil ich Sirius gebeten habe, es niemandem zu sagen?"

Jetzt grinste Harry:

„Wenn ihr es mir gesagt hättet, dann wäre Severus jetzt vielleicht nicht an meiner Seite und etwas Schlimmeres kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Also, abgemacht?"

„Abgemacht!"

schlug der Werwolf jetzt ein und erhob sich gerade, als hinter ihnen die Küchentür zugeknallt wurde. Erschrocken zuckten alle drei synchron zusammen, weil sie alle den Lauschenden nicht bemerkt hatten. Sofort war Severus aufgesprungen und riss die Tür wieder auf, nur um Rons Rückenansicht hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwinden zu sehen. Dann kam er seufzend zurück und meinte leise zu Harry:

„Sieht so aus, als müsstest du dich jetzt endlich mal um Mr. Weasley kümmern."

Harry nickte bedröppelt und schlich aus der Küche rauf in Rons Zimmer.

Als er an Rons Zimmertür ankam, klopfte er leise an, wofür er ein lautes „Verpiss dich!"

erntete. Harry seufzte und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Zu seinem Glück war es ihm ja ab diesem Sommer erlaubt zu zaubern, deshalb genügte ein

„Alohomora!"

und die Tür schwang auf. Harry trat ein und entdeckte Ron auf seinem Bett liegend.

„Erklärst du mir bitte, was mit dir los ist?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil wir Freunde sind, Ron?"

„Ich will keinen Freund, der SO EINER ist!"

DAS brachte Harry jetzt gehörig aus der Fassung. Er war es schon so gewohnt gewesen, dass niemand sich an seiner Homosexualität störte, dass ihn dieser Ausspruch wie ein Dampfhammer traf. Fieberhaft suchte sein Kopf nach einer passenden Antwort, aber es fiel ihm einfach nichts dazu ein. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Dafür konnte Ron noch etwas sagen:

„Jetzt verzieh dich endlich!"

er hob sein Kopfkissen und warf es nach Harry. Der drehte sich jetzt um und verließ wortlos das Zimmer. Er spürte, dass sich Salzwasser in seinen Augen sammelte, aber er war viel zu wütend um einfach bloß zu heulen. Er ging ohne Umschweife zurück in die Küche, wo sich Remus und Severus noch immer unterhalten hatten. Harry setzte sich neben Severus, der ihn sofort besorgt musterte.

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Harry?"

„Nichts!" antwortete der trotzig.

„Ja natürlich. Remus?"

Der nickte verstehend wortlos und stand auf, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, legte Severus seine Hand an Harrys Wange und zwang diesen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Also, was hat er dir gesagt."

„Es ist nicht wichtig."

„Ja, natürlich ist es nicht wichtig." seufzte Snape ironisch. „Dafür heulst du ja auch wie ein Kleinkind, weil „nichts" ist. Tu mir einen Gefallen und stell dich nicht so an, ich will dir doch bloß helfen."

„Ich heule gar nicht…" schniefte Harry jetzt, die Tränen, die seine Wangen hinunterliefen, tatsächlich nicht bemerkend. Schließlich beugte Snape sich vor und küsste einige davon weg, nur um Harry dann sanft zu umarmen. Als er die Nähe und Wärme seines Geliebten spürte und an dessen Brust gelehnt dessen Geruch tief in sich aufnahm, brach es dann doch endlich aus ihm heraus.

„Er… er hat gesagt", schluchzte er schließlich „…dass er keinen Schwulen zum Freund will."

Severus Snape traute seinen Ohren kaum. Und das sollte ein Gryffindor von sich gegeben haben? Noch dazu zu einem anderen Gryffindor? Das konnte nicht sein, da musste noch etwas anderes dahinter stecken.

Beruhigend strich Severus Harry jetzt durchs Haar, bis dieser endlich wieder aufhörte zu weinen. Er wusste, wie stark Harry sein konnte, wenn er wollte, (sehen wir mal davon ab, dass er in dieser, meiner Story ständig flennt nörgel) und dass dieser ganz sicher keine Heulsuse war. Deshalb bekümmerte es Severus noch mehr, dass Harry Rons Urteil so hart getroffen hatte. Und es machte ihn wütend, dass Ron Harry so verletzt hatte.

„Schhht, Harry, jetzt beruhige dich doch erst einmal. Ich glaube nicht, dass er das wirklich genau so gemeint hat, wie er es gesagt hat. Ich glaube eher, dass er auf etwas anderes wütend ist, und das nur als Vorwand genommen hat. Ich denke nicht, dass so etwas von einem Gryffindor kommen soll. Und schon gar nicht, von deinem besten Freund."

„Weißt du Harry, ich dachte nicht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber da muss ich Professor Snape zustimmen."

Erschrocken zuckten die beiden zusammen, als Hermines Stimme dicht neben ihnen erklang. Severus fühlte sich etwas unwohl, so vertraut mit Harry vor der Nase eines anderen umzugehen, aber er beherrschte sich und zog sich nicht sofort panisch von Harry zurück. Das hätte diesen jetzt nur noch mehr verletzt. Aber zu Severus Verwunderung unterbrach Harry jetzt den Kontakt und schaute entschuldigend zu ihm hoch, ganz so, als hätte er seine Gedanken erraten. Dann blickte er zu Hermine, während er sich die Tränen fortwischte.

„Und ich glaube", fuhr Hermine schließlich fort, sobald Harry ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte „das ist meine Schuld. Ich war es, die Harry den Rat gegeben hat, bei einem Coming Out vor Ron vorsichtig zu sein. Aber jetzt denke ich, er hätte es ihm besser gleich gesagt, dann hätte er seine Abneigung Schwulen gegenüber für Harry bestimmt überwunden. Aber weil er das alles jetzt erst so spät erfahren hat, fühlt er sich verletzt. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir so einen fatalen Rat gegeben habe."

Erstaunlicherweise hatte Hermines kurze Rede Harry gänzlich seine Fassung zurückgegeben. Er hatte seine Brille geputzt, seine Wangen getrocknet und sah jetzt wieder viel selbstsicherer aus, als kurz zuvor.

„Ach was, hör auf dich zu entschuldigen, Hermine, du bist die erste, die Mal ein Recht auf einen Fehler hat, denkst du nicht? Außerdem hätte ich deinen Rat ja nicht befolgen müssen, immerhin habe ich ja auch noch einen Kopf, den ich ab und zu mal benutzen sollte. Besonders, da ich Severus damals ja versprochen hatte, es euch beiden zu sagen, sobald ich mir sicher sei. Trotzdem…"

Harry schaute nachdenklich zu Severus, „…trotzdem habe ich jetzt keine Lust wieder zu ihm hochzugehen, und das mit ihm auszudiskutieren. Würdet ihr beide mich entschuldigen? Ich würde gerne einfach ein bisschen spazieren gehen. Ich bin gerne hier im Fuchsbau, und es ist so ein schöner Sommertag. Ich passe auch auf mich auf, versprochen!"

Severus nickte bloß bestätigend, und auch Hermine deutete bloß zustimmend auf die Tür. Schon war Harry auch apariert, und ließ Hermine und den Zaubertränkeprofessor alleine in der Küche des Fuchsbaus zurück.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich auch, Miss Granger, ich habe noch ein Hühnchen mit jemandem zu rupfen, es sei denn dass Sie mich begleiten wollen. Diese Option steht Ihnen natürlich jederzeit offen."

Hermine nickte ihm bloß zu, obwohl sie den Entschluss des Professors bewunderte. Sie war so oder so ziemlich überrascht gewesen, als sie gesehen hatte, wie liebevoll Snape mit Harry umging, auch wenn sie gewusst hatte, dass sie ein Paar waren. Es passte einfach nicht zu dem rauen, kalten Professor der Zaubertränke, den sie sonst kannte, aber es war auch irgendwie eine wunderschöne Erkenntnis, dass Severus Snape auch eine sanfte Seite hatte. Und zwar eine sanfte Seite, die ganz offensichtlich Harry gehörte.

Die beiden stapften die Treppen nach oben, während Snape Hermine folgte, da er sich im Fuchsbau ja nicht die Bohne auskannte. An Rons Zimmertür angekommen, machte der Meister der Tränke nicht mal ansatzweise den Versuch zu klopfen, sondern stürmte sofort unaufgefordert ins Zimmer, während Hermine das Spektakel von draußen aus beobachtete.

„Mr. Weasley!"

Snapes schneidende Lehrerstimme erklang im Raum, als würden sie sich mitten im Kerker befinden.

„Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Professor Snape, verlassen Sie sofort meine Räume, bevor ich wütend werde." Knurrte Ron eine Antwort, die der Slytherin glattweg einfach überhörte.

„Ich hoffe, Sie sind sehr zufrieden mit sich und der Welt! Haben Sie eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie weh Sie Harry getan haben?"

„Als ob DEN meine Gefühle interessieren würden, also was juckt's mich?"

„Sie verstehen nicht. Es ist MEIN Vorrecht Harry so zu verletzten, und sollten Sie noch einmal auf die Idee kommen, ihm weh tun zu wollen, dann sollten Sie sich vorher fragen, wie ich wohl darauf reagieren würde, wenn Sie sich in meine Angelegenheiten, in meinen „Besitz" einmischen."

Schwupps, drehte sich Snape auch schon Fledermausgleich herum und rauschte aus dem Zimmer, die Stufen wieder hinab, nicht bemerkend, dass sein glänzender Slytherin-Droh-Auftritt einen kleinen Haken aufwies, den Hermine jetzt deutlich aufzeigen würde.

Diese trat jetzt zu Ron ins Zimmer und setzte sich an dessen Bett. Der schnaufte bloß wütend Richtung Zimmertür und murrte dann zu seiner Freundin:

„Ach, und mit so etwas treibt es Harry, da sieht man ja, dass Harry jetzt völlig verrückt geworden ist."

„Ron, du weißt genau, dass das Unsinn ist, also hör auf dich wie ein Trottel zu benehmen!"

„Jetzt fang du auch noch an! Du warst doch auch Zeuge dieses… dieses „Spektakels!", oder nicht…?" Ron machte eine unbestimmte Geste in den Raum hinein.

„Idiot! Du hast nur eine Kleinigkeit übersehen: er hat ihn die ganze Zeit Harry genannt, trotz seines Auftritts. Da muss es doch sogar in deinem Kopf „klick" machen!"

Hermine fuhr Ron durch die roten Haare und lächelte leicht.

„Komm schon, du kleiner Dickschädel, bitte gib Harry eine Chance, und sprich dich mit ihm aus. Er ist draußen etwas spazieren, das ist die beste Gelegenheit. Und Snape hatte Recht, du hast ihn wirklich verletzt und ich glaube nicht, dass du das wirklich wolltest, oder?"

„Nein!" gab dieser schließlich zu, dann zögerte er noch einen Moment lang, bis er sich schwerfällig erhob, Hermine zunickte und schließlich auch apparierte.

Ron fand Harry schließlich am Rand des Fuchsbaugrundstückes, dort wo sie damals die Gnome entsorgt hatten. Dort saß er auf einem Zaun und starrte Löcher in die Luft, als der Rothaarige hinter ihn trat:

„Hermine und… dein Macker haben mir gerade gehörig die Leviten gelesen!"

murrte er diesen an, als Harry erstaunt hinter sich blickte.

„Was?"

„Ja, Hermine hat mir gerade ins Gewissen geredet, und was Snape da abgezogen hat, war wirklich ein Hammer!"

„Severus war bei dir? Was hat er gesagt?"

Ron zog eine Schnute.

„Müssen wir über ihn reden?"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, reden wir über etwas anderes."

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt, Harry? Warum hast du es Hermine gesagt und mir nicht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Ron, es lag einfach am Zeitpunkt. Ich hatte fürchterliche Angst davor, es euch zu sagen und weil ich mich nicht getraut habe, es euch beiden gleichzeitig zu sagen, fiel das Los eben auf Hermine. Sie hat immer für alles Verständnis und ich hoffte, es würde einfacher sein, es ihr zu sagen."

„Aber sie hat doch positiv reagiert, warum hast du es mir dann nicht gesagt?"

„Es hat sich einfach nicht mehr ergeben. Ich war mit den Gedanken einfach ganz woanders, weil sie mir die Augen für meine Gefühle für Severus geöffnet hat. Und dann dachte ich eine Zeit lang nur noch an ihn, und dann kamst du mit Hermine zusammen, ich fand es einfach nicht wichtig…"

„So, du willst mir also weiß machen, dass du es nicht wichtig genug fandest, deinem besten Freund zu erzählen, dass du ein illegales Verhältnis mit einem Lehrer hast? Glaubst du das wirklich?"

„Ron, du musst mir einfach glauben und das alles war wirklich nicht einfach. Ich bereue sehr, dass ich versäumt habe, es dir zu sagen, aber ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Trotzdem will ich meinen besten Freund nicht wegen so einem Unsinn verlieren, ich bitte dich…"

„Ach ja? Und wenn ich dein bester Freund bin, wie kommt es dann, dass du mich nicht gefragt hast, um dein Bürge zu sein?"

Jetzt verstand Harry endlich, was das Fass bei Ron wohl zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte.

„Ron, ich verstehe nicht viel von dieser Zeremonie, weil ich erst vor kurzem erfahren habe, dass es so etwas überhaupt gibt. Aber wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, soll man jemanden als Bürge wählen, dem man vertraut und der vor allen Dingen die Vergangenheit repräsentiert. Du bist zwar ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit, aber ich möchte, dass du auch noch viele Jahre ein Teil meiner Zukunft sein wirst, verstehst du? Außerdem gehörst du doch so oder so zu meiner Familie und Remus sah so einsam aus, seit Sirius gestorben war."

„Ehrlich?"

„Gryffindor-Ehrenwort"

endlich lächelte Ron ihn an, ging dann auf ihn zu und umarmte Harry sogar. Beiden hatte das Gespräch gut getan und ihre Wut war verraucht. Dennoch lag Ron noch etwas auf dem Herzen:

„Trotzdem, warum musste es ausgerechnet Severus Snape sein?"

Der Sommer verging im Fuchsbau wie im Flug. Es gab viele Aktionen, in denen sie gemeinsam Todessern nachspürten, sie zauberten viel, um in Übung zu bleiben, und es blieb sogar Zeit für die eine oder andere Runde Quidditch oder Zaubererschach und natürlich Nachhilfestunden.

Die übrigen Mitglieder des Phönixordens hatten ihr Lager in dem von Dumbledore höchstpersönlich vergrößerten Keller des Fuchsbaus aufgeschlagen und Snape hatte sich in den dunklen Räumen sofort heimisch gefühlt. Harry konnte darüber nur lachen.

Als Harrys 18. Geburtstag an stand, feierten alle ein riesiges großes Fest, dass der ganze Fuchsbau erbebte. Sogar Severus feierte ausgelassen mit und ließ sich sogar zu ein, zwei Gläsern Likör überreden.

Sie erzählten zwar allen davon, dass sie sehr bald die Zeremonie durchführen würden, aber sie sagten ihnen auch, dass diese nur mit Dumbledore und den beiden Bürgen stattfinden würde. Zum Feiern würden sie dann aber noch einmal in den Fuchsbau zurückkehren. Severus hatte darum gebeten und auch wenn Harry jetzt noch nicht klar war warum, hatte er zugestimmt.

So vergingen die letzten Ferientage und der vorletzte Tag nahte. Früh morgens reisten die beiden Hauptakteure dann samt Remus zu dessen Entsetzen nach Malfoy Manor, da der zweite Bürge, Lucius, dieses ja nicht verlassen durfte. Dort durften sie einander dann den ganzen Tag nicht sehen, nur die Bürgen durften den beiden Partnern in der Vorbereitungszeit Gesellschaft leisten, so verlangte es die Zeremonie.

Bei Harry und Remus:

„Harry, jetzt hör endlich auf hier so rumzuzappeln! Das ist ja absolut unmöglich!"

„Remus, jetzt guck dir doch mal den Umhang an, der sitzt total schief, und dann dieses dämliche Hemd…"

„Das Hemd ist nicht dämlich, es ist alt und es ist das übliche Zeremoniengewand. Jetzt bleib mal ganz locker, in ein paar Stunden hast du es ja hinter dir und wir können endlich feiern…"

„In ein paar Stunden… IN EIN PAAR STUNDEN? Bis dahin habe ich völlig den Verstand verloren…"

Bei Severus und Lucius:

„Tee, Severus?"

„Klar."

„Das Gewand steht dir."

„Danke."

„Nervös?"

„Och… FAST WAHNSINNIG…"

Endlich nahte dann auch die Stunde der Zeremonie und die vier wurden von Hauselfen in den Salon gerufen.

Dort stand vor einem knisternden Kamin auch schon Dumbledore in einer edlen violetten Robe und empfing sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Harry trat als erster ein, dicht gefolgt von Severus. Er lächelte diesen warm an, als er neben ihn trat und freute sich, als das gefühlvoll erwidert wurde. Sie reichten einander die Hände, wie es die Zeremonie vorschrieb, dann entfernten die Bürgen den Umhang. Die Gewänder waren absichtlich so geschnitten, dass sie die rechte Schulter freiließen, aber den größten Teil des restlichen Körpers bedeckten.

Bisher hatte der Umhang das freie Stück Haut bedeckt, aber jetzt wurde Harry schlagartig bewusst, warum Severus darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie die Zeremonie nur unter 10 Augen durchführen sollten.

Harry hatte sich so sehr an die Narben gewöhnt, dass er kaum noch daran dachte, weil sie für ihn einfach zu Severus dazu gehörten, aber als Lucius sie erblickte, konnte er sich ein schockiertes Gesicht nicht verkneifen. Da er hinter Severus stand, konnte dieser das allerdings nicht sehen, worüber Harry froh war. Es war so schon schlimm genug für Severus, was man ihm ansah.

Dann beugten sich Harry und Severus leicht vor, damit die beiden Bürgen die Phiolen auf ihren Schulterblättern leeren konnten, ohne dass etwas heruntertropfte. Dann hörte er, wie Remus und Lucius fast zeitgleich den Eröffnungszauber murmelten, als die ersten eiskalten Tropfen seine Haut berührten:

„Color Mutabilo!"

Das Zeug brannte sich in seinen Rücken, während der Zauber wirkte, aber Harry hatte gewusst, dass es mit Schmerzen verbunden war. Und es war zu ertragen, stellte er jetzt fest, auch wenn es etwas unangenehm war.

Sogleich begann auch Dumbledore die Formeln zu rezitieren, die sie nun für immer aneinander binden würden.

Die Zauber prickelten warm auf seiner Haut, dann wurden Severus und er angewiesen, ihre Zauberstäbe zu tauschen. Harrys Zauberstab war einer aus dem dunkelsten Holz in seiner Klasse, aber als er jetzt Snapes Zauberstab in den Händen hielt fiel ihm zum ersten Mal auf, dass dieser fast schwarz war. Vorher hatte er noch nie darauf geachtet, aber es war so oder so erst das zweite Mal, dass er einen Zauberstab so genau betrachtete. Ihm fiel wieder ein, wie er damals seinen eigenen aussuchen sollte, und er dabei Ollivanders halben Laden fast in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte.

Er bekam kurzzeitig einige Zweifel daran, ob er den nächsten Schritt der Zeremonie wirklich machen wollte, immerhin wollte er ja nicht Malfoy Manor in die Luft sprengen, aber ein Blick in Severus Augen beruhigte ihn wieder. Selbstsicher sprach er an der entsprechenden Stelle seinen Zauberspruch und beobachtete erstaunt, wie Snapes Zauberstab in seiner Hand Funken sprühte, wie es sonst nur sein eigener tat.

Auf Snapes Seite gab es dasselbe Ergebnis und alle sahen damit sehr zufrieden aus. Dann tauschten sie die Zauberstäbe wieder und es folgten noch einige gemurmelte Sprüche von Dumbledore, bis endlich das Brennen auf seinem Schulterblatt ein Ende hatte.

Harry wusste, dass die Zeremonie jetzt schon zu Ende war und er konnte es nicht fassen. Das alles war jetzt so schnell geschehen und nun waren sie wirklich verbunden. Sein Mund wurde ganz trocken, als Severus ihm den Rücken zuwandte und er zum ersten Mal ihr gemeinsames Zeichen sehen durfte.

Er hielt die Luft an, bevor er schließlich überglücklich strahlte. Das Zeichen war etwa so groß wie seine ausgebreitete Handfläche und zeigte in violetter Farbe einen Zaubertrankkessel, mit darunter lodernden Flammen, auf dem als Verzierung ein Hirsch zu erkennen war, und zwar genau so, wie sein Patronus aussah, wenn Harry sich gegen die Dementoren verteidigen musste.

Aber auch Snape war von dem Bild mehr als begeistert, weil es ihm wahnsinnig gut gefiel. Dann zogen sie erst einmal wieder ihre normalen Klamotten an und bedankten sich bei Dumbledore und ihren Bürgen, bis sie sich zu viert wieder auf den Weg in den Fuchsbau machten. Dort gab es dann wie versprochen ein riesiges Fest, was noch heftiger ausfiel als Harrys Geburtstagsfeier.

Zu Snapes Entsetzen gab es dort unter Alkoholeinfluss einige, die diverse Andeutungen über gleich folgende Bettgeschichten machten. Zum dritten Mal in ihrer bisherigen Beziehung errötete Snape schließlich, bis Harry ihm zur Seite stand und das Thema auf weniger verfängliche Themen änderte. Das Fest endete bei Sonnuntergang, also im Hochsommer so gegen 9 Uhr abends. Das heißt eigentlich endete es nicht, aber Harry und Severus machten sich zu der Uhrzeit abreisefertig.

Immerhin konnten sie diese denkwürdige Nacht ja schlecht im Fuchsbau verbringen: Besonders, da sie zuvor schon mit genügend neugierigen Fragen über sexuelle Praktiken taxiert worden waren.

Sie benutzten schließlich den Portschlüssel, den Dumbledore mitgebracht hatte, um nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Dabei rannten sie schon wieder fast Dobby über seinen Haufen, als sie in der großen Halle erschienen.

„Harry Potter, Sir und Professor Snape, Sir!"

quietschte er erfreut und schnatterte drauf los:

„Ich habe natürlich das Bett für sie schon anwärmen lassen unten im Kerker. Wünsche eine angenehme Zeremoniennacht!"

Und wusch, war er auch schon verschwunden, kurz nachdem die beiden erneut synchron errötet waren. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein. Sogar die Hauselfen nutzten die Gelegenheit um sich über IHRE Zeremoniennacht Gedanken zu machen…

„Komm, lass uns endlich nach unten!"

Harry nickte Severus zu und folgte ihm zügig nach unten in die Kerker. Vor der Tür bremste Severus plötzlich ab, nachdem er das Passwort genannt hatte, so dass Harry ihn von hinten anrempelte.

„Was? Huch…"

Schon hatte Snape Harry an den Hüften gepackt und sich über die Schulter geworfen. Dann wurde er zappelnd hereingetragen und schließlich aufs Bett geschmissen:

„Hey, was sollte das denn…" grinste er tadelnd, als Severus sich auch schon über ihn kniete und ohne weitere Umschweife begann, dessen Pulli von seinem Körper zu streifen.

„Du stehst doch so auf Muggelzeremonien und da wird doch die Braut über die Schwelle getragen, oder irre ich mich da?"

„Ja, wird sie, aber doch nicht auf der Schulter. Und wer sagt überhaupt, dass ich hier die Braut bin?" brummelte dieser jetzt tadelnd und stemmte sich die Hände in die Hüften, machte es seinem Sev so unmöglich, ihn auch von seinem Hemd zu befreien.

Darauf grinste Severus erst einmal slytherintypisch und antwortete dann keck:

„Beweise mir mal, dass du es nicht bist! Abgesehen davon: Typisch Gryffindor: Da trägt man sie noch komfortabel über die Schwelle und anstatt sich zu freuen, verpassen sie vor allem anderen zunächst einmal einen Anpfiff! Ihr seid echt nicht normal, also wirklich…"

Harrys Reaktion auf die Stichelei bestand darin, dass er Severus ganz „freundlich" in die Seite zwickte, bis der quietschend von ihm sprang. Gleich darauf ging er zum Angriff über und schmiss sich auf den Meister der Tränke. Der wand sich unter ihm und versuchte frei zu kommen, was ihm aber unter Harrys Gewicht nicht gelang. Gleich darauf beugte sich Harry auch schon vor und biss Sev in den Hals.

Ein erneutes Quietschen, dann ein bewegtes Seufzen. Harry wusste, wie sehr sein Sev es liebte, an der weichen Haut am Hals gekost zu werden, deshalb nahm er seinen Mund dort gar nicht erst weg, als er behände die Knöpfe von Snapes Robe öffnete.

Einige verwurschtelte Sekunden später, in denen seine beste Robe ungeduldig von seiner Schulter gestreift wurde, spürte Severus Snape auch schon, wie eine hungrige Zunge ihm das erste Stöhnen entlockte.

Weil sich Severus im Fuchsbau mit den vielen Leuten in den Zimmern direkt nebenan nicht besonders wohl gefühlt hatte, hatten sie dort auf die meisten bettbedingten Zärtlichkeiten verzichtet. Und jetzt wurde er Zeuge davon, wie ausgehungert Harry jetzt über diese Umstände war, auch wenn er Severus Bitte aus vollem Herzen akzeptiert hatte.

Jetzt streifte Harry die Robe ganz vom Körper seines Geliebten und begann sofort an der Hose des Meisters der Zaubertränke zu nesteln. Immer wieder fuhr er fordernd über dessen noch verdeckten Schritt und die sensiblen Oberschenkel, bis er endlich den Reißverschluss öffnete. Augenblicklich verschwand seine Hand nun in dem Schlitz und legte sich um das heiße, erregte Fleisch darunter. Da, das war Severus zweites Stöhnen und Harry rutschte mit seinem Oberkörper wieder etwas nach oben, um diesen jetzt verlangend zu küssen, während seine Hand sich unablässig aufreizend bewegte.

Aber auch Snape blieb nicht untätig.

Seine Hände hatten Harrys Rücken schon mit fahrigen Bewegungen erkundet, waren immer wieder sanft dessen Rückrat entlang gestrichen, weil er wusste, dass es Harry gefiel. Jetzt streiften seine Hände am Bund der Hose entlang und schienen unentschlossen, ob sie diese schon öffnen sollten oder noch nicht. Sie entschieden sich für Letzteres und zwängten sich schließlich unter den Bund und die Shorts, um sich dort in das feste Fleisch von Harrys Pobacken zu krallen.

Jetzt war Harry es, der den Kuss brach um laut aufzustöhnen.

Snape grinste, lockerte seinen Griff etwas, änderte die Position seiner Hände, und griff noch einmal zu. Harry drückte folgsam den Rücken durch und presste seinen Schritt fest gegen Snapes Hüfte, an der er ruhte. Severus

Nutzte nun seinen Griff, um Harrys Bewegungen gegen seine Hüfte etwas zu steuern und presste ihn verlangend gegen sich.

Endlich öffnete Harry seine Augen wieder und starrte in die dunklen Pupillen des Mannes unter ihm. Ein weiterer Kuss, fordernd, verlangend, leidenschaftlich. Es mag keine Elektrizität in Hogwarts geben, aber es war eine Tatsache, dass die Luft zwischen den beiden knisterte, wenn nicht gar brannte.

Obwohl erst wenige Minuten dieser Nacht vergangen waren, schwitzten beide schon und waren unmöglich wieder voneinander zu trennen. Wieder ein tiefer Blick in die Augen des anderen, dann versuchte Harry sich auf sein eigentliches Vorhaben zu konzentrieren, nämlich seinen Sev zu entkleiden.

Er wollte jetzt dessen Haut spüren, ohne störenden Stoff und langes Drumherum.

Er löste sich schließlich von Severus, so dass dieser seinen Griff leider ebenso lösen musste und dieser hob sofort gehorsam die Hüften an, als Harry ihm seine Hose samt Shorts herunterzog und somit seine glühende Erregung endlich befreite.

Aber auch Harry selbst wollte endlich nackt sein, fummelte ungeduldig an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes herum, bis er es schließlich aufgab und es mit einem „Ritsch" etwas ungewöhnlicher als sonst öffnete.

Severus hob daraufhin belustigt eine Augenbraue, als Harry sich auch schon wortlos seiner letzten Klamotten entledigte. Seine Hose hatte ihn ganz schön eingeengt und die Tatsache, dass bis vor ein paar Sekunden sich auch noch Snapes Hände in dem engen Raum befunden hatten, hatte ihn fast wahnsinnig werden lassen.

Quietsch – mit Schwung hatte sich Harry auch schon wieder aufs Bett und damit auf Severus sinken lassen, wobei dieses lautstark über diese doppelte Belastung protestiert hatte.

Beide seufzten dabei auf, als ihre nackte Haut endlich elektrisierend aneinander rieb. Sofort wanderten Harrys Finger wieder, diesmal über die inzwischen so vertraute Brust, die alten Narben und diese faszinierenden Brustwarzen, von denen er inzwischen genau wusste, wie er sie kosen musste, um Severus in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Und er beschloss, genau damit jetzt ein bisschen zu spielen, als er zuerst noch sanft seine Fingerspitzen darum fahren ließ und immer wieder über die empfindsame Mitte strich. Doch bevor er diesmal spielerisch zukneifen konnte, war ihm Severus zuvor gekommen.

Dieser hatte seine Hände ebenfalls wieder auf Wanderschaft geschickt und hatte diesmal den Spieß umgedreht, als er fühlte, dass Harry ihn sanft necken wollte. Und auch Harry war an diesen Stellen sehr leicht zu erregen. Wieder bog sich sein Rücken durch, als er den Kopf stöhnend in den Nacken warf. Das war eine Einladung an ihn, der Severus nur zu gerne nachkam und er begann sich an der zarten Haut dort fest zu saugen.

Indessen ließ er ganz langsam, aber sehr verführerisch seine Hände zu Harrys Händen wandern. Diese ergriff er und hob leicht seine eigene Hüfte an, als er sie an seinem Po platzierte.

Vor kurzem hatte er sich noch davor gefürchtet, von Harry dort berührt zu werden, aber jetzt wusste er, dass er es wollte. Und er wusste auch, dass es endlich Zeit war, seine alten Ängste und mit ihnen seine Vergangenheit endlich zu begraben. Er löste sich von Harrys Hals und schaute in dessen Augen, sah darin dessen Unsicherheit. Er beugte sich etwas vor und flüsterte heiser an dessen Ohr.

„Ich will dich Harry… ganz."

So verführerisch das auch in Harrys Ohren klang, er erinnerte sich sehr gut an den zitternden Severus, den er noch vor kurzem zum ersten Mal erkundet hatte. Und er wollte nicht wieder dorthin zurück, deshalb flüsterte er jetzt leise:

„Du musst das nicht. Verstehst du? Ich bin zufrieden damit, wie es ist, ich brauche das nicht!"

Zu Harrys Überraschung schlich sich jetzt ein breites Grinsen auf Severus Lippen:

„Wie kannst du das von etwas behaupten, was du noch gar nicht kennst, junger Gryffindor? Ist das nicht etwas voreilig?"

Harry fühlte sich ertappt. Neugierig war er ja schon, aber…

„Ich will dich einfach nicht so unsicher erleben wie damals in dem Hotelzimmer. Es war immer schön, aber selbstsicher gefällst du mir einfach besser, selbst, wenn ich dich unter mir habe…"

gab Harry jetzt schließlich leise, verlegen zu. Das verblüffte Severus, dann küsste er Harry kurz auf die Nase, bevor er darauf antwortete:

„Gut, ich werde mich zusammen nehmen und sage dir, was ich will, dafür trägst du Sorge dafür, dass ich die ganze Zeit über hundertprozentig weiß, dass du es bist, der mich gerade leidenschaftlich liebt. Also, steht uns jetzt noch etwas im Wege?"

Harry lief rot an bei dieser Abmachung, schüttelte aber schließlich energisch den Kopf. Er vertraute Severus und dieser vertraute ihm, wie er gerade sehr deutlich zeigte, was ihm Mut gab.

„Aber nur unter einer Bedingung, Sev!"

Severus schaute neugierig auf und blickte ihm fragend in die Augen:

„Welche denn?"

„Du wirst nicht der einzige bleiben, der geliebt wird!"

Harrys Kopf drohte schon wieder einer überreifen Tomate ähnlich zu werden, aber er hatte diese Bedingung fest ausgesprochen. Er meinte es ernst und würde nicht davon abgehen.

Severus war überrascht von dieser Wendung, versuchte es sich aber nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er hatte schon wieder vergessen, dass er es ja hier mit einem Gryffindor zu tun hatte. Die und ihr Mut!

Jedenfalls nickte er jetzt und schaute Harry wieder grinsend an:

„Ach, hast du etwa geglaubt, ich würde das anders sehen? Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen…"

Jetzt schlang Severus seine Arme um Harry Hals und zog diesen zu sich herunter, um ihn tief zu küssen. Harry wusste, dass Severus es zuerst anders gesehen hatte, wusste aber auch, dass der sich an die Abmachung halten würde.

Deswegen ließ er sich jetzt also fordernd küssen, bevor er von Severus herunter rutschte, der Andeutungen machte, dass er sich erheben wolle. Halb im Bett aufgerichtet, fischte er in seinem Nachtschränkchen zwischen etlichen Phiolen schließlich nach einem kleinen Fläschchen, welches er Harry hinhielt.

Es war verstaubt und sah ziemlich alt aus, so als wäre es über viele Jahre nicht angerührt worden. Harry hob fragend eine Augenbraue, so dass Severus sich zu einer Erläuterung durchrang.

„Es wirkt noch, keine Bange. Es ist ein Massageöl… aber es erleichtert auch anderes… ich hoffe, du magst Zitrone? Es ist lange her, dass ich eins hergestellt habe, wenn du lieber einen anderen Duft magst, werde ich fürs nächste Mal etwas zusammenmischen."

Jetzt griff Harry endlich nach dem Fläschchen und kämpfte einige Sekunden lang mit dem widerspenstigen Korken. Dann roch er daran und lächelte seinen Sev an:

„Ich mag Zitrone und der Geruch passt zu dir."

Dann setzte Harry sich zurück und betrachtete aufmerksam, wie Severus sich von ihm abwandte und schließlich auf den Bauch legte. Trotz seiner vorherigen Sicherheit sah dieser trotzdem sehr unsicher dabei aus. Severus verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Kopf und legte seine Stirn darauf. Obwohl Harry sah, dass Severus es mit aller Macht zu unterdrücken versuchte, zitterte er, und Harry wusste, dass er das so nicht konnte.

Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Lösung und schließlich kam ihm eine Idee, von der er hoffte, dass sie das Problem lösen könnte. Er rutschte zu Severus und legte seine Hand an dessen Schulter, als er ihn wieder nach oben dirigierte, auf seine Knie.

Severus sah dabei ziemlich irritiert aus, befolgte aber Harrys Wunsch, bis er mit geradem Rücken zu diesem gewandt kniete. Dann spürte er einen leichten Lufthauch, als Harry dicht an seinem Ohr flüsterte:

„Weckt diese Position auch schlimme Erinnerungen?"

Ein Schaudern wanderte jetzt durch Severus Körper, aber diesmal war es ein angenehmes, erregendes.

„Nein!"

flüsterte er leise, als er sich halb zu Harry umdrehte, um ihn dankbar für diese Idee zu küssen. Dann wandte er sich wieder ab und überließ es einfach Harry, anzufangen.

Er träufelte sich etwas von dem Öl auf die Finger und stellte fest, dass es ziemlich kalt war. Er rieb die Hände ein wenig aneinander, bis es etwas aufgewärmt war, dann entschied er, es sei wohl das Beste, wenn er einfach mit etwas begann, dass Severus schon kannte. Er widmete sich ausgiebig und leidenschaftlich dessen Rücken.

Dabei begann Harry an dem Bild, dass sie erst vor wenigen Stunden als Zeichen ihrer Liebe und Verbindung erhalten hatten und arbeitete sich langsam und genüsslich zu all den wundervollen Orten vor, von denen er wusste, dass sie Sev erregten.

Zwischendurch ließ er auch immer wieder seine Hände nach vorne auf dessen Körper gleiten, koste ihn hier, zwickte dort, neckte da. Er strich immer wieder über dessen harte Erregung, koste die warmen, weichen Oberschenkel, knabberte dabei aufreizend an Severus Hals und flüsterte diesem immer wieder heiser ins Ohr, dass er ihn liebte und begehrte.

Als er sich sicher war, dass Severus wirklich ganz entspannt und bereit für ihn war, wagte er einen ersten Vorstoß und ließ seine Hände zum ersten Mal von sich aus auf dessen Pobacken gleiten.

Sev zuckte nur einen winzigen Augenblick lang zusammen, dann wich aber die Anspannung sofort wieder aus ihm, als er leise seufzte. Harry fühlte sich bestärkt, und begann mit einer leichten Massage, knetete und koste so gut er konnte. Eine Sekunde lang zögerte er, bevor er sich schließlich traute, seinen Finger vorsichtig an der Ritze entlang wandern zu lassen.

Diesmal war Severus darauf gefasst gewesen und rückte zur Bestätigung, dass Harry fortfahren solle, bloß noch etwas näher an Harry heran.

Der schluckte aufgeregt, als er begann, diesen vorsichtig zu weiten. Es war schon ein seltsames Gefühl, mit seinem Finger in einen anderen Menschen einzudringen, heiß war es dort und unglaublich eng. Er fragte sich, wie sich das wohl an seiner Erregung anfühlen würde, und ließ seine Bewegungen noch zielstrebiger werden. Als er eine Weile lang auch einen zweiten Finger behutsam genutzt hatte, bemerkte er, dass Severus unruhig wurde.

„Soll ich aufhören, Sev?"

„Ja, hör endlich auf mit mir zu spielen und nimm mich endlich, bevor ich noch verrückt werde!"

knirschte dieser mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Das war sicher nicht das, was Harry erwartete hatte, dennoch ließ er sich so etwas kein zweites Mal sagen. Er zog seine Finger zurück, versuchte sowohl sich, als auch Sev so bequem wie möglich zu platzieren und drang schließlich mit einem sanften Ruck in diesen ein.

Dabei stöhnte dieser bewegt auf und Harrys Herz machte einen Aussetzer, als er nicht entschieden konnte, ob es Severus nun gefiel oder nicht. Seine Sorge um Sev überwog noch über dem eigenen Gefühl, das er gerade erlebte. Noch konnte er sich beherrschen.

Er beugte sich vor, während er mit seinen Armen Severus Brustkorb liebend umklammerte und flüsterte diesem leicht ins Ohr:

„Ich bin bei dir, sag mir, was ich tun soll und dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Ich liebe dich Sev!"

„Dann hör endlich auf dir Sorgen zu machen und zeig mir das auch!"

Severus Stimme war heiser und rauchig, ganz anders, als sie sich sonst anhörte. Sie raubte Harry den Verstand, so erotisch klang sie in seinen Ohren. Langsam begann er seinen Unterkörper zu wiegen, zog sich vorsichtig zurück, nur um immer wieder zuzustoßen, sich tief in diesem Mann zu vergraben, dem all seine Liebe gehörte.

Er verbiss sich sanft in dessen Schulter, als er nach dessen Erregung griff und diese fordernd zu massieren begann.

Es war ein alles mitreißender Rausch, in den beide dort glitten, sie vergaßen alles um sich herum, außer dem anderen verlor alles seine Wichtigkeit. Jeden Wunsch, den Severus heiser stöhnte, befolgte Harry ohne große Mühe, egal ob er fester zustoßen sollte, härter, oder ob er langsamer, sanfter sein sollte.

Sie gingen aufeinander ein, als hätte es nie etwas anderes gegeben, als hätte niemals die Untat eines anderen ihre Gefühle füreinander beschatten können.

Als Harry schließlich endlich die Erlösung im Körper seines Partners fand, glaubte er, er würde vor Glück vergehen. Seiner Unerfahrenheit war es dabei zu verdanken, dass er in diesem Moment ganz vergaß, seinen Geliebten ebenso mit sich zu nehmen.

Er zog sich einfach nur zurück und versuchte wieder klar im Kopf zu werden, als Severus sich mit brennendem Blick zu ihm umdrehte und ihn aufs Laken drückte. Harry würde nie erfahren, wie Severus es schaffte, die Flasche herzuzaubern, aber er tat es.

Sekunden nach seinem Höhepunkt spürte er schon, wie sich eine neugierige Hand zwischen seine Beine schob und diese auseinanderdrückte. Dazwischen kniete sich auch gleich Severus, der sich noch immer im Zustand höchster Erregung befand.

Dank Harrys gerade erst abklingenden Höhepunktes fand sich in dessen Körper kaum ein Widerstand, als sich wendige Finger zwischen seine Backen stahlen und vorsichtig eindrangen. Es wird Harry auch immer ein Rätsel sein, wie sein Sev es überhaupt noch geschafft hatte, ihn vorher etwas zu weiten. An dessen Stelle wäre ihm das vermutlich einfach egal gewesen.

Dann klopfte Harrys Herz laut und wild, als er wusste, dass sein Severus seine Finger nun ersetzen würde. Er war aufgeregt und ein bisschen ängstlich auch, dennoch hob er sein Becken an, um Severus den Zugang zu erleichtern und schlang seine Beine um dessen Hüfte.

Dieser freute sich über diese vertrauensvolle Reaktion und beugte sich vor, um Harry verlangend zu küssen, als er mit dessen Körper verschmolz.

Harrys Keuchen und Stöhnen wurde in dem Kuss unterdrückt und er spürte auch, dass es ein bisschen brannte, aber es tat nicht so weh, wie er erwartet hatte.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden, fanden sie zu ihrem vorherigen Rhythmus, nur dass es jetzt Harry war, der forderte.

Gefangen in dem begierigen Glühen dieser dunklen Augen forderte Harry immer mehr, spürte, wie seine Erregung ebenfalls zurückkehrte. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt und er konnte kaum glauben, was hier passierte. Schon wieder verschwand die Welt um sie herum und diesmal schaffte es der Erfahrenere, beide in dieser Vereinigung zu erlösen.

Völlig fertig trennten sie sich voneinander, beide schwer atmend, aber beide auch absolut glücklich.

Sie waren nicht mehr im Stande, so verschwitzt und klebrig, noch irgendetwas zu tun. So legten sie sich einfach nur an den noch immer heißen Körper des anderen, angelten sich irgendwie mit den Füßen die Decke und zogen sie über sich. Den Rest verschoben sie auf den nächsten Morgen, bevor sie absolut glücklich aneinandergekuschelt in den Armen des anderen einschliefen.

Als der Professor für Zaubertränke Severus Snape an diesem Morgen aufwachte, spürte er jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leib.

Es war verflucht lange her, dass er so leidenschaftlich geliebt worden war, bzw. geliebt hatte. Dennoch fühlte er sich großartig, als er an diesem morgen mit Blick auf fast schwarze, zerwuschelte Haare aufwachte. Einen Arm hatte er um Harry geschlungen, der mit dem Rücken an seine Brust gekuschelt schlief, die andere Hand lag unter seinem Kopf.

Harry schlief noch tief und fest, als Severus jetzt begann, liebevoll über dessen Seite zu streicheln. Dennoch weckten ihn diese sanften Berührungen, obwohl das gar nicht Severus Absicht gewesen war. Daraufhin drehte sich Harry jetzt um und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

„AUTSCH!"

Severus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sanft über Harrys nackte Pobacke strich und flüsterte:

„Ich hätte dich doch nicht vorwarnen müssen, oder?"

Harry zog eine Schnute und versuchte noch einmal erfolglos sich umzudrehen. Dann erhob sich gnädigerweise Severus, wenn auch vorsichtig und suchte in seinem Schrank nach einigen Zutaten.

„Was wird das? Kein Kuscheln heute morgen?" nuschelte Harry ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Ich habe nichts gegen kuscheln, aber vielleicht sollten wir das ein bisschen angenehmer gestalten."

Da konnte Harry jetzt trotz allem nur zustimmend nicken und schaute fragend zu seinem Sev.

„Wenn du einen guten Rat von mir willst, würde ich an deiner Stelle erst einmal die Toilette aufsuchen. Anschließend würde dir eine Dusche bestimmt gut tun, komm aber bloß nicht auf die Idee etwas anderes als klares Wasser zu nehmen, um dich zu säubern…"

Harry nickte wortlos und hocherrötet und schlich schließlich, nachdem er sich irgendwie aus dem Bett gequält hatte, ins Badezimmer.

Als er von dort zurückkehrte, hatte Severus das Bett schon abgezogen und frische Bettwäsche lag schon auf den Laken. Er selbst stand (noch immer nackt, muss ein Bild für die Götter sein) in seiner kleinen Kochnische und zerstampfte einige Kräuter in einem Mörser.

Diese gab er dann in eine kleine Schüssel und gab diverse Zutaten aus kleinen Dosen und Phiolen dazu.

„Was wird das, wenn's fertig ist?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen, Harry. Kannst du das Bett frisch beziehen, während das hier zieht und ich auch mal kurz im Bad verschwinde?"

Harry nickte und machte sich, darauf bedacht, keine zu schnellen Bewegungen zu machen, sogleich an die Arbeit.

Als Severus schließlich zurückkam, war das Bett bezogen und Harry lag mit zerknautschter Mine darauf und versuchte nicht so auszusehen, als würde er gleich sterben.

„Dreh dich auf den Bauch, Harry!"

Das bereitete dem jungen Mann etwas Mühe, er war einfach nichts Anständiges gewohnt, dachte sich der Professor. Aber das konnte man ja Salazar sei Dank noch ändern!

Severus schnappte sich die kleine Schüssel, tauchte seine Finger in die kalte Flüssigkeit und sagte dann leise:

„Wird jetzt ein Bisschen kalt, nicht erschrecken!"

Harry zuckte kurz, seufzte dann aber erleichtert auf, als sein Sev die schmerzlindernde Salbe zwischen dessen Pobacken verteilte. Da sollte noch einmal einer sagen, es hätte keine Vorteile, einen Zaubertrankmeister als Partner zu haben!

Etwa 8 Monate später wehte eine kühle, aber dennoch recht angenehme Brise auf dem Astronomieturm. Der riesige Raum war nicht geschlossen – zumindest nicht zu dieser Jahreszeit – so dass man den frühlingshaften Sternenhimmel bestaunen konnte.

Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley genossen diesen Anblick gerade Hand in Hand, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer eigentlichen Beschäftigung zuwandten. Zwei Minuten später standen sie auch schon knutschend und wild fummelnd an eine der Zinnen gelehnt, als Ron beim Anblick der Unterrichtspulte aus den Augenwinkeln im hinteren Teil eine glänzende, wenn auch höchst versaute, Idee kam.

Er unterbrach die Fummelei, schenkte Hermine ein vielsagendes Grinsen bevor er sie erneut küsste und sie dabei stürmisch Richtung Pulte drängte. Wären sie aufmerksamer gewesen, wäre ihnen vielleicht aufgefallen, dass sie in diesem Teil des Turmes gar nicht alleine waren, aber sie waren jung und verliebt, will sagen, sie waren eben auf Wolke sieben.

So bemerkten sie die zwei Personen erst, als sie sich direkt vor ihnen befanden. Sie lagen ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken auf sechs zusammen geschobenen Pulten. Dabei lagen ihre Köpfe nebeneinander, aber ihr restlicher Körper und ihre Beine voneinander weg, welche über die Pultränder baumelten.

Ein dumpfes Murren ließ Ron schließlich aufschrecken und er sah direkt in die belustigt funklenden Augen von seinem besten freund Harry Potter. Automatisch wanderte sein Blick auf die zweite Person, auch wenn ihm von vorneherein klar war, wen er dort zu erblicken drohte: Severus Snape.

„Nun Mister Weasley, ich dachte…" ertönte dessen schneidende stimme im Lehrertonfall auch schon „… sie und Miss Granger würden sich der Abstellkammer im zweiten Stock bedienen…"

Bevor die beiden erröteten Gryffindors die Gelegenheit bekamen, auf diesen schockierenden Hinweis zu antworten, mischte sich Harry in das Gespräch ein, während er sich aufstemmte und etwas zu Severus hindrehte:

„Woher weißt du DAS denn jetzt schon wieder? Und so was erzählst du mir natürlich wieder nicht…" tadelte er seinen Partner breit grinsend.

„Ich habe meine Quellen, außerdem hast DU gesagt, ich solle nicht immer so viel über deine Mitschüler lästern…" gab der jetzt gespielt unschuldig zurück.

„Na schön, hast ja Recht…"

Harry beugte sich vor und berührte Severus' Lippen sanft mit seinen eigenen.

Endlich fand auch Ron wieder zu seiner Stimme:

„Ähm… was… ähm… macht ihr… machen Sie denn hier?" brabbelte er stammelnd und sah dabei alles andere als besonders helle aus. Hermine grinste bloß.

„Nun Mister Weasley, ganz offensichtlich tun wir weniger hier, als sie beide wohl vorhatten!"

grinste Snape fies zurück, der es liebte, Schüler in peinlichen Situationen noch mehr Unwohlsein zu bescheren. Ron lief ertapterweise auch gleich noch roter an bevor der Tränkemeister seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry richtete:

„Morgen ist schon Freitag, also morgen Nachmittag wie immer?"

„Ja, übers Wochendende komme ich runter in die Kerker zum Schlafen."

„Gut."

Harry wollte sich endgültig von den Pulten aufstemmen, als eine ihm sehr vertraute Hand in seinem Nacken dies verhinderte. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als sein Severus ihn vor den Augen der anderen beiden in einen derart rauen Kuss drängte. So viel Zunge zeigte der Professor sonst nie und Harry war über diese Tatsache zunächst mehr als verwirrt.

Dann begriff er den Grund endlich und er konnte sich ein breites grinsen nicht verkneifen, was seinen Partner einige Sekunden lang verwirrt Zögern ließ. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich mit einem

„Gute Nacht!"

voneinander und gingen in zwei verschiedene Richtungen davon, während sie auf dem Turm zwei sehr irritierte Gryffindors zurückließen.

Als Harry am nächsten Tag wie verabredet in Severus Zimmer erschien, sah er, dass dieser wohl über die Lektüre eines Buches auf der Couch eingenickt war.

Harry mochte diesen Anblick, lächelte leicht und ging zu dem Möbelstück hinüber. Dort ging er leicht in die Hocke und schaute liebevoll auf das ihm inzwischen sehr vertraute Gesicht des Zaubertrankprofessors.

Obwohl sie vor über einem halben Jahr die Zeremonie hinter sich gebracht hatten, überkam ihn immer noch ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn er die initiative ergriff.

Seit ihren ersten Nächten hatte sich das zwischen ihnen herrschende Gleichgewicht zu Gunsten des Älteren verschoben. Harry mochte es so, und er mochte es auch, wenn er Sev beim Schlafen beobachten konnte, dennoch würde er Severus jetzt wecken, weil es Wochenende war, also die einzige Zeit, die sie ungestört gemeinsam verbringen konnten.

Also beugte er sich jetzt vor und legte wie am Abend zuvor hauchzart die Lippen auf den Mund seines Geliebten. Severus sah süß aus, wenn er wie jetzt leise im Schlaf seufzte. Dennoch würde Harry nie auf die Idee kommen, Sev das zu erzählen, das würde ihn wohl zu sehr in seinem Stolz verletzen.

Harry erkannte, dass er seinen Geliebten wohl etwas unsanfter wecken musste, als er plötzlich spürte, wie sich erneut eine Hand um seinen Nacken stahl und ihn zu einem Kuss hinunterzog.

Ja, genau das waren die Küsse, die er sonst von Severus kannte, und wieder musste Harry anschließend in Gedanken an den Kuss der Nacht zuvor breit grinsen. Da sie diesmal alleine waren, rang sich Severus dann auch zu seiner Frage durch:

„Was grinst du so?" runzelte der Tränkemeister die Stirn „Du hast gestern Abend schon so komisch gegrinst. Was ist los? Hab ich was an der Nase oder was?"

„Na ja", druckste Harry herum „es ist nur so, dass du mich bisher noch nie SO geküsst hast!"

Der Zaubertrankprofessor schaute noch verwirrter und das geschah ihm wirklich selten, selbst in Harrys Nähe, was diesen jetzt seufzen ließ:

„Es ist dir nicht einmal aufgefallen, nicht wahr?"

„WAS ist mir den nicht aufgefallen?"

„Du hast mich durch den Kuss letzte Nacht praktisch als dein Eigentum markiert. Du warst ziemlich sauer auf Ron und Hermine, weil sie uns gestört hatten, dass du sie ein bisschen ärgern wolltest. Also hast du ihnen eine kleine Show geliefert und ich muss sagen, du hast das gut gemacht: Ich hatte schon Angst, dass mir Ron einfach so in Ohnmacht fällt!"

Langsam begriff Snape was Harry meinte und ihm kam plötzlich ein unbequemer Gedanke:

„Hat es dich gestört?"

fragte er jetzt vorsichtig, weil er eine schlechte Vorahnung hatte. Aber Harry schaute bloß verwundert. Seid wann war denn sein Sev so zimperlich? Das war er doch sonst auch nicht…

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte er jetzt verblüfft zurück und zerstreute dessen Bedenken so. „Ich meine, in gewisser Weise gehöre ich doch dir und du gehörst mir, oder etwa nicht?"

„Wenn es dich nicht gestört hat, warum hast du dann eben so gegrinst?"

„Weil du mich eben so geküsst hast, wie ich es von dir gewohnt bin und weil ich diese Küsse genauso von dir mag, wie den von gestern Abend."

Severus sah immer noch etwas ratlos aus.

„Und was war daran jetzt so anders?"

„Der Kuss von eben gehörte zu jenen, die du mir gibst, wenn du mir deine Gefühle für mich zeigen willst. Du legst dann alles was du für mich empfindest in diese Berührung und bist so unglaublich zärtlich, wie ich früher nie geglaubt hatte, dass du es sein kannst. In den Momenten bin ich einfach nur glücklich… aber…"

Harry verstummte und machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Severus hielt ihn geschickt am Ärmel fest und zog ihn neugierig geworden wieder zurück auf den Boden vor der Couch:

„Aber was?"

Harry zog eine Schnute, denn er wollte nicht antworten, weil er das Gefühl hatte, er hätte sich verplappert.

Er hatte diese ganzen Dinge aus dem tiefsten Herzen gefühlt, aber was war, wenn Severus das albern fand und darüber spotten würde?

Leider sah es nicht so aus, als dass sich Severus von Harrys Schmollen erweichen lassen würde, genau genommen tat er das nie. Deshalb seufzte Harry schließlich ergeben und antwortete schließlich doch:

„Aber das sind trotzdem nicht die Küsse, die ich am meisten an dir mag."

„Und welche sind das? Die, die du bekommst, wenn…" Severus machte eine Kunstpause und genoss Harrys unruhiger Anblick, dem deutlich unwohl bei dem Gespräch war „…wenn wir miteinander schlafen?" raunte er dann heiser.

Harry reagierte nicht so, wie er es erwartet hatte. Er dachte der junge würde jetzt schamrot anlaufen, aber zu seiner Überraschung lachte dieser jetzt plötzlich auf:

„Nein Sev, tut mir ja leid, die sind auch gut auf ihre art und Weise, aber auf die kann ich mich dann wirklich nicht konzentrieren. Da bin ich nämlich meistens mit was anderem beschäftigt!"

Der Tränkemeister schaute jetzt sehr nachdenklich:

„Aber welche denn dann?"

Weil Severus so ernst aussah, entschied Harry, es ihm zu verraten:

„Es sind die Küsse, die du mir gibt, wenn du mir sagen möchtest, dass du mit mir schlafen willst."

„Das ist mir irgendwie zu hoch. Wo ist denn da jetzt der Unterschied?"

„Du bist dann absolut ruhig und trotzdem bis in den letzten Muskel angespannt. Du bist vorsichtig und doch fordernd, in dir brennt dann ein Feuer, dem du bloß noch mit äußerer Kälte begegnen kannst. Deine Augen schauen mich gleichzeitig so verlangend an und doch ängstlich, weil ich dein Angebot ablehnen könnte, dass sie mir die Fähigkeit zu Denken nehmen. Ich fühle mich in diesen Momenten so begehrenswert, dass es mich völlig sprachlos macht. Du kannst mir gar keine schöneren Küsse geben!"

Severus schwieg daraufhin eine halbe Ewigkeit und dachte darüber nach, was Harry gesagt hatte. So genau hatte er sich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht und er versuchte zu ergründen, was wohl an dieser Theorie dran sein sollte. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein und er zog Harry, der ihn die ganze Zeit skeptisch und ängstlich beäugt hatte, auf das Sofa und an seine Brust. Als sein junger Gefährte es sich dort bequem gemacht hatte erzählte er leise:

„Ich glaube, ich habe auch einen Lieblingskuss an dir, Harry."

„Echt?" staunte der und freute sich, dass ein sev so ernst darüber nachgedacht hatte. Plötzlich kam es ihm ziemlich kindisch vor, dass er geglaubt hatte Severus würde ihn für seine Gefühle verspotten können.

„Ja, den, den du mir gibst, nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen haben. Ich liebe es, wenn du dich trotz deiner Erschöpfung noch einmal erhebst um mich, wenn auch nur kurz, zu küssen. Dann, und wirklich erst dann wird mir jedes Mal klar, dass das alles keine Wahnvorstellungen gewesen sind, und du wirklich hier an meiner Seite bist!"

Wieder ein halbes Jahr später saß Severus Snape an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte verzweifelt einige Arbeiten seiner Schüler zu korrigieren. Gerade war ihm das Massageöl aufgefallen, welches er für Harry entworfen hatte. Es roch auf unterschiedlicher Haut auch unterschiedlich, aber es würde noch etwas dauern, bevor er das Harry würde geben können.

Immerhin sollte das Harrys Geschenk sein, für seine bestandenen Abschlussprüfungen. Denn diese waren gerade in vollem Gange und seine letzte und leider auch schwerste stand ihm morgen bevor. Heute hatte er einen freien Tag, dennoch hatte auch Severus Arbeit und musste sich konzentrieren.

Abgesehen davon war es wirklich wichtig, dass Harry sich endlich mal etwas ablenkte, sonst würde er die Prüfung morgen in den Sand setzen und er konnte seine Bewerbung als Auror in den Wind schreiben. Er hatte das letzte Jahr über wirklich genug gebüffelt, jetzt war es wichtig, dass er für Morgen einen klaren Kopf bekam. Doch leider hatte alles Bitten nichts geholfen. Leider war Severus so gezwungen gewesen, härtere Geschütze aufzufahren.

Und die Kavallerie kam da auch schon gerade an. Es behagte dem Zaubertrankprofessor nicht gerade, aber es war wohl die einzige Möglichkeit. Als Hermine und Ron schließlich vor dem Raum auftauchten, sahen beide ziemlich irritiert aus.

„Malfoy ließ uns ausrichten, dass wir Sie hier treffen sollen. Was gibt es, Professor Snape?" fragte Hermine auch schon und beide staunten nicht schlecht, als Snape jetzt eine einladende Geste in seine und inzwischen auch Harrys Privatgemächer machte.

Zwar schlief Harry die Woche über trotz allem noch immer im Gryffindorturm, aber an den Wochenenden und in den Ferien zog er immer in den Kerker. Deshalb betraten Hermine und Ron jetzt zum ersten Mal deren Räume und schauten sich ebenso staunend um wie Harry über anderthalb Jahre zuvor, als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Der Raum hatte sich seit damals kaum verändert, die vorherrschenden Farben waren schwarz, silber und dunkelgrün, nach wie vor, aber an einigen Stellen zeigte sich deutlich, dass auch Harry hier viel Zeit verbrachte.

Zum Beispiel gab es in dem Bücherregal inzwischen einen kleinen Bereich, in dem Harry seine Bücher unterstellte. Ron staunte auch nicht schlecht, als er sah, dass über der Couch ein großes Poster von Harrys Lieblings-quidditchmannschaft hing.

Und auch in der Küche zeigte sich deutlich, dass hier Harry öfter hantierte.

Jedenfalls bot Snape den beiden verwirrten Gryffindors jetzt erst einmal einen Platz auf der Couch an und stellte vor jeden ein Butterbier.

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Sie beide ihre Prüfungen schon alle hinter sich gebracht haben?"

In diesem Jahr war „Zaubertränke" die letzte aller UTZ Prüfungen und sowohl Hermine Granger, als auch Ronald Weasley hatten sich im letzten Jahr gegen den UTZ-Kurs der Zaubertränke entschieden. Hermine, weil sie so oder so den Stoff schon vorgelernt hatte und sie beim Lose ziehen den Zauberkundekurs zog und Ron, weil er eben einfach schlecht war.

Beide nickten synchron.

„Gut, dann möchte ich Sie bitten Harry zu nehmen und mit ihm einen langen, ablenkenden Ausflug zu machen."

„BITTE?"

Die Gesichter der beiden waren riesengroße Fragezeichen.

„Harry macht sich noch völlig verrückt, wenn er so weitermacht. Und mir fehlt wegen den ZAG Abschlussprüfungen die Zeit, um ihn abzulenken. Außerdem hört er so oder so nicht auf mich, es ist nicht so, als hätte ich es nicht versucht. Aber auf Sie beide wird er hören. Wenn er nicht bald eine Pause macht, dann klappt er mir Morgen in der Prüfung einfach zusammen und damit wäre uns allen nicht besonders geholfen."

Severus Snape fühlte sich gerade alles andere als wohl in seiner Haut, aber ihm war einfach keine andere Lösung eingefallen.

Also Augen zu und durch.

„Professor Snape…", versuchte es Hermine jetzt vorsichtig „… Harry ist niemand, der so einfach zusammenklappt. Und er hat die anderen Prüfungen auch alle mit Bravour bestanden. Warum sollte das jetzt ausgerechnet bei dieser anders sein?"

Snape seufzte leise, als er versuchte es zu erklären.

„In dem Sommer, den wir bei seinen Verwandten verbrachten und ich ihn unterrichtete, sagte er mir, dass er sich geschworen habe, mich nicht mehr in einem Unterricht zu enttäuschen und ich fürchte, dass er sich darin jetzt verrannt hat. Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass er ein „O" in der Prüfung braucht, um den Kurs anerkannt zu bekommen.

Und seit die Prüfungen angefangen haben, ist er nicht eine Sekunde von den Büchern abzulenken. Er isst nicht richtig, schläft nicht, aber am schlimmsten war es gestern Nacht. Er hat kein Auge zugemacht und nur gelernt, aber wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, können wir es gerne auf eine kleine Demonstration ankommen lassen. Ich denke, er wird gleich kommen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und ging wieder zurück an seinen Schreibtisch, um dort weiter zu arbeiten. Nicht eine Minute später hörte er auch schon, wie das Wasser im Bad abgedreht wurde, und zwei weitere Minuten später wurde die Badezimmertür geöffnet.

Heraus trippelte ein blitzeblank sauberer Harry Potter, nur mit seiner Hose bekleidet, sein Hemd hatte er locker über die nackte Schulter geworfen. Mit der linken Hand hielt er ein Buch über Zaubertränke, in das er vertieft war, während er sich mit der Rechten noch immer die Haare trocken rubbelte. Wie Severus vermutet hatte, bemerkte Harry nicht im Geringsten, dass sie gar nicht mehr allein waren. Stattdessen schmiss er sich so aufs Bett, ließ das Handtuch daneben fallen und nuschelte quengelnd an Severus gewandt:

„Severus, ich versteh das nicht! Ich kann mir das dämliche Rezept für diesen einfachen Liebestrank einfach nicht merken, weil es so unlogisch ist. Müsste sich dieser Trank nicht selbst in die Luft jagen, wenn die das auch noch erhitzen?"

„Das haben wir doch schon tausend Mal durchgekaut, Harry!" Snape seufzte, „Du weißt doch genau, dass daran der Bezuar schuld ist. Er ist in dieser Verbindung ein Katalysator… Wenn du mal eine Pause machen würdest, dann würde das alles auch besser klappen."

„Ach Unsinn, Severus. Ich kann doch jetzt keine Pause machen!"

„Schön, dann zieh dir wenigstens was an."

Selbst jetzt hob Harry seinen Blick nicht aus dem Buch, als er beiläufig erwähnte:

„Stört dich doch sonst auch nicht, Sev!"

Snape seufzte resigniert. Er konnte ihm in diesem Zustand noch nicht einmal böse darüber sein, dass er ihn vor dessen Freunden mit diesem Namen angeredet hatte. Dann stand er auf, hockte sich schließlich vors Bett, legte eine Hand an Harrys Kinn und drehte es Richtung Couch.

„Richtig, MICH nicht, aber DIE DA vielleicht!"

Wenigstens das brachte eine Reaktion. Harry sprang auf und errötete angemessen, während er Severus einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf.

„Hallo, was macht ihr denn hier?"

Doch er wurde einfach ignoriert. Snape wandte sich bloß an die anderen beiden Gryffindors in dem Raum:

„Überzeugt?"

Hermine ergriff natürlich sofort das Wort während Ron noch immer irritiert aufs Bett starrte. Er fühlte sich mit der Situation irgendwie sichtlich nicht wohl.

„Natürlich Professor. Wir werden uns um ihn kümmern! Ich denke, wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse, was denkst du Ron?"

„Hä?" kam es da Zeitgleich von Ron und Harry, aber Hermine und Snape ließen keinen Zweifel an ihrer Entschlossenheit. Schon eine Viertelstunde später stand Harry in einem Kamin und reiste per Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse.

„Unter keinen Umständen, Harry, vergiss es!"

Ron stand da, als hätte Harry gesagt, er würde ihn gleich hinrichten. Dabei hatte er bloß die Nocturngasse angesteuert, um ein paar Erledigungen zu machen.

„Was ist, Ron? Du tust gerade so, als wärst du da noch nie gewesen…"

„Harry, wir SIND da auch noch nie gewesen. Man treibt sich normalerweise nicht einfach so in der Nocturngasse herum."

Erwiderte jetzt auch Hermine fest.

„Ach Unsinn, selbst Hagrid kauft hier öfter mal ein. Jetzt stellt euch nicht so an. Wenn ich schon zu einem Einkaufsbummel gezwungen werde, dann kann ich ja wohl auch ein paar Erledigungen machen. Und ich wollte noch nach einem schönen Geschenk für Severus Ausschau halte, immerhin haben wir bald Jahrestag!"

„Du warst da schon öfter?" Ron konnte es nicht fassen.

„Natürlich, Ron. Glaubst du wirklich, man könnte mit Severus Snape zusammen leben, ohne hin und wieder in der Nocturngasse zu landen? Ich bitte euch!"

Nun gut, das Argument sahen sogar die beiden ein. Letztendlich konnte er die beiden dann doch überzeugen und sie steuerten seinen und Sevs Lieblingsladen an.

„Ah, Mister Potter, lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Guten Tag Mr. Hawks, ja das letzte Mal in den Osterferien. Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Och, ganz gut, und Ihnen? Sie sehen gestresst aus, mitten in den Prüfungen nicht wahr? Und was macht der Professor?"

„Ist brummelig!"

„Na ja, kein Wunder, bei all dem Stress am Jahresende, nicht? Aber er wäre auch nicht Severus Snape, wenn er es nicht wäre… Haben sie eigentlich das letzte Rezept ausprobiert? Hat es funktioniert?"

„Oh besser, als sie vielleicht denken, ich war unfreiwillig Versuchskaninchen. Severus hat sich schlapp gelacht, bevor er mir endlich das Gegenmittel gegeben hat. Dafür habe ich einige interessante Sachen erfahren, als ich ihm ihr abgewandeltes Veritaserum untergejubelt habe."

Hermine sah zu Ron, Ron zu Hermine: DIESEN Harry Potter kannten sie definitiv nicht. Das hörte sich dafür aber definitiv nach dem alten Snape an.

„Haben sie was Nettes für mich? Ich brauch noch was für unseren Jahrestag, darf auch ruhig etwas teurer sein als sonst!"

Etwa eine halbe Stunde lang stellte Mr. Hawks seinen Laden auf den Kopf, bis Harry zufrieden endlich ein Rezept fand, welches er Severus schenken würde. Dann kaufte Harry noch eine Menge Zutaten für Zaubertränke ein, wobei dieser bei einigen Sachen schmunzeln musste. Auch er war ein Meister der Tränke, er wusste sehr genau, wozu Massageöl gut war…

Endlich draußen bummelten die drei noch weiter durch die Nocturngasse und kauften auch sonst noch das ein oder andere nützliche Utensil, das sie in ihrem kommenden Leben vielleicht würden brauchen können.

Erst, als Harry wieder nach Hause kam und zu Severus ging, der noch immer über den Korrekturen saß, bemerkte er, wie gut ihm der Ausflug getan hatte.

Also ließ er die Standpauke sein, dass das ja eigentlich eine ganz fiese Nummer gewesen war, sondern umarmte ihn einfach nur und flüsterte ein leises „Dankeschön". Dann verkroch er sich in ihr Bett und holte den Schlaf nach, den er sich so lange verwehrt hatte, um am nächsten Tag ausgeruht zu sein.

Natürlich schaffte Harry auch diese Prüfung problemlos mit einem „Ohnegleichen". Harry konnte es kaum fassen, dass er jetzt vor einem ganz neuen Leben stand und doch würde er immer mit Hogwarts in Verbindung bleiben.

Nach seinem Abschluss bewarb er sich als Auror und wurde natürlich sofort angenommen. Die Ausbildung war wirklich hart, aber er mochte seine Arbeit sehr. Jede freie Minute in seiner Ausbildungszeit und auch bei seiner jahrelangen späteren Arbeit als Auror verbrachte er in der kleinen Zweizimmerwohnung mit seinem Sev.

Doch wirklich zusammen lebten sie erst wieder, als Harry von Dumbledore an seinem 31. Geburtstag eine Stelle als Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angeboten bekam. Sobald er sie annahm, bekamen sie eine größere Wohnung zugeteilt, aber im Grunde war ihnen beiden das auch egal. Solange sie zusammen sein konnten, war ihnen der Ort egal.

Sie pflegten viele Jahre ihre Freundschaften zu Hermine und Ron, auch wenn letzterer bis zum Schluss immer skeptisch zu Snape eingestellt war. Aber Harry verbrachte auch viel Zeit mit den Malfoys und lernte über die Jahre, wie man mit Draco Malfoy auskommen konnte.

Doch vor genau zwei Jahren, hatte dieses Kapitel in Harrys Leben ein endgültiges Ende gefunden. Severus Snape war im Alter von 76 Jahren eines natürlichen Todes gestorben.

Harry hatte viele Stunden an seinem Bett gewacht, und gehofft, dass sein Sev ihn nicht verlassen würde. Doch diesmal konnten sie ihren Altersunterschied wirklich nicht mehr überwinden.

Und jetzt stand Harry vor einem neuen Kapitel seines Lebens, indem er dem letzten Wunsch seines einzigen wahren Geliebten nachkommen würde. Er hatte ihm nach vielen Diskussionen über genau diesen Fall versprochen, nicht alleine zu bleiben. Es war Severus größte Sorge gewesen, dass Harry seinen Lebensabend alleine verbringen musste und Harry hatte ihm sein Wort gegeben.

Und gestern Nacht, hatte er dieses neue Leben anfangen, auch wenn er sicher war, dass er Severus nie vergessen könnte, oder jemand anderen mehr lieben würde als ihn. Dennoch hatte sich noch jemand über die Jahre in sein Herz geschlichen, und wieder jemand, von dem er es in seinen wüstesten Träumen nie vermutete hätte.

Draco Malfoy akzeptierte es, dass selbst nach Severus Snapes Tod, das Zeichen der Zeremonie auf Harrys Schulter nicht verblasst war, was ungewöhnlich war, genauso wie er akzeptierte, dass Harry seinen alten Zauberstab zerstört hatte und nun mit dem seiner alten Liebe zauberte. Denn er wusste, dass Harry trotzdem wirklich etwas für ihn empfand, auch wenn er ihn nie würde so lieben können, wie Severus Snape, den Meister der Tränke und seines Herzens.

Endless End


End file.
